¿Un Bebé?
by Onmyuji
Summary: InuKag La época de celo fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado a Kagome e Inuyasha. Y el 'pequeño' error de todo aquello es un hijo que Inuyasha no está dispuesto a aceptar. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Y por qué ese joven se parece tanto a...? OMAKE UP!
1. Prólogo: El Peor Error del Mundo

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, vengo a presentarme por acá nuevamente. Hidari Kiyota, ya saben. Ya he publicado unos cuantos FanFictions aquí. Este tiene algo de tiempo en mi pobre inventario de historias terminadas, así que este ya es seguro que lo publico de cabo a rabo. Tengo una pobre rutina de autor fracaso. Soy medio autolapidaria. ¡Ténganme paciencia, por favor! _

_Este FanFiction esta en proceso de re-edición, por tal motivo me he aventurado a publicarlo. Espero que les guste. Por si acaso, actualizaré todos los viernes (esto se debe a que tengo la terrible desgracia de asistir a clases por las tardes y es el viernes el día que salgo 'más' temprano y tengo 'más' tiempo), mientras que las respuestas a sus reviews las pondré en mi perfil el mismo día. Eso es todo. Gracias por leer y espero que, si esto les ha gustado, dejen algún review._

_Gracias de Antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Una historia nueva e inédita**

**De Hidari Kiyota**

_**Prólogo: El Peor Error del Mundo.**_

Retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, tirando de paso el cubilete de madera que contenía sus cosas de baño y que llevaba en las manos. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el piso, aterrada como era de esperarse. Los ojos rojos de él la escrutaron de pies a cabeza, mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujaba en su rostro.

El miedo en sus facciones se acrecentó considerablemente. ¿Qué sucedía? Sólo recordaba que había llegado al Sengoku Jidai como cualquier otro día. Al no encontrar a su amiga Sango en la aldea y enterarse de que había ido a tomar un baño al río, decidió acompañarla... pero... ¿Salir de ahí cuando... cuando _**él**_ le irrumpía el paso?

Con los ojos enrojecidos y una marcas en las mejillas. Sus afilados colmillos estaban vez más grandes que antes; igualmente sus garras se encontraban en la misma condición. Hacía rato que la tenía atrapada en el interior de la cabaña, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

¿Por qué de pronto él estaba así? Recordaba bien que hacía muchos meses él había dejado de volverse youkai. La última vez que hubo ocurrido tal cosa fue para sacarlos del interior de un youkai en el que Naraku, su eterno némesis, los había atrapado. Pero en aquel momento él había estado plenamente consciente. ¿Entonces qué sucedía?

Lo sintió un paso más cerca, por lo que ella se apegó contra la pared más cercana posible. Tenía miedo de que él se le acercara. Tenía miedo de que algo malo ocurriera si él seguía acercándose de esa peligrosa manera en que lo estaba haciendo. El sol iba desapareciendo lentamente... y con él, la esperanza que guardaba de que pronto alguien fuese en su rescate...

Los ojos de él parecían haber perdido la noción de todo, sólo observaban a la miko del futuro con algo de malicia y deseo. No sabía por qué, pero esa expresión de horror en el rostro de ella lo encendía más... más... cada vez más...

Los pasos que se escucharon en el piso de madera pulida fueron más que claros, sobre todo cuando Kagome alzó la vista y encontró al hanyou Inuyasha, ahora youkai, frente a ella, a escasos centímetros. Su aliento le golpeaba el rostro de manera desinhibida. Tenía miedo, era más que obvio, algo en ese Inuyasha no le agradaba nada...

... Y entonces, simplemente lo hizo, provocando que la miko ahogara más de un quejido, producto de una procedencia inexplicable. Sus manos se deslizaron inesperadamente hacia la espalda del descontrolado Inuyasha que la tenía en un abrazo, no precisamente tan normal como cualquier otro...

Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta, mas no precisamente de regaño o de consuelo, simplemente era un _osuwari_ multiplicado muchas veces que tenía toda la intención de subyugar al hanyou y ponerlo en su lugar...

... Pero... ¿Por qué no podía decir nada?

Un vuelco se dejó sentir en su estomago, anunciando una especie de miedo en su interior. De pronto sintió los colmillos del ahora youkai Inuyasha sobre su cuello, desgarrando su piel. Tenía mucho miedo, le estaba doliendo que, sin voluntad propia, él le lastimara de esa forma.

Prontamente, sintió que sus ropas eran desgarradas sin ninguna consideración por las filosas garras del chico. Él... ¿Qué tenía planeado? Ella no había hecho nada que ameritara algo similar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ahogó otro quejido que amenazaba escapar de sus labios, sobre todo cuando sintió que él la apegaba más a su cuerpo. La respiración del hanyou era irregular, acelerada, como si hubiera algo en ella que lo tuviera así.

Fue en el momento en que sintió como él tocaba su piel descubierta cuando comenzó a forcejear por soltarse, mas el joven de platinados cabellos parecía muy decidido a lo que hacía, puesto que no permitió que se separaran en ningún momento. Sólo él sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para mantenerla firmemente sujeta y deshacerse una por una de las partes que conformaban su vestimenta.

Se aferró violentamente a él en un acto reflejo, buscando protección en sus brazos banalmente. Sintió el miedo embargándola por dentro, provocando un no sé qué dentro de él, quien aflojó un poco el agarre y esta vez la beso en los labios, logrando que un par de gotas carmines comenzaran a fluir de ellos. Inuyasha no tenía ninguna clase de tacto, no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba de tal manera...

... Y fue entonces cuando recordó algo... y no precisamente de su agrado...

¿Qué... qué temporada del año era?

Se sentía sucia. En un breve instante, el chico la tenía entre sus brazos y de pronto acorralada contra el futon de aquella estrecha cabaña. La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, algunos de sus rayos nocturnos se colaron por las hendiduras de la esterilla de bambú. Sentía que ese hombre sólo la trataba así porque ella podía darle algo que Kikyou, la ilusión pasada de su vida, aquella mujer a la que Inuyasha **siempre** amó, no podría darle ni ahora... ni nunca...

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se degradaba de esa forma? De a poco se iba convirtiendo en alguien totalmente distinta. Trató de gritar, mas sus gritos eran sofocados vehemente por el hanyou... eso y por el nudo sentido en su garganta.

Trató de forcejear un poco más, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, algo sintió que la hacía perder poco a poco la conciencia, por lo que la lucecita que la mantenía _viva_ fue apagándose lentamente, llegando ante su ida las lágrimas rebeldes y el impulso proporcionado por él a corresponderle...

La luz de la mañana se coló a golpe rudo por las rendijas de la cabaña. ¿En qué momento había salido el sol? ¡Quién lo sabía! Eso era algo sin mayor relevancia. La luz había entrado valientemente en la cabaña, golpeando de lleno la cara de cierto hanyou de cabello plateado. En el suelo, las ropas del ya mencionado chico se encontraban regadas, junto a lo que parecía, la vestimenta rasgada de la joven chica que esa noche había tratado de ir a darse un baño con su mejor amiga.

Sí. Ambos dormían. Juntos. Sin ropa. En el mismo futon.

El chico de cabello plateado y ambarino mirar, poseedor de unas adorables orejitas de inu, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sin dilucidar bien qué había sido de él aquella noche. Se incorporó lentamente y se agarró la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo, lo que fuera, mas nada llegaba a su mente. Trató de explicarse ese leve cansancio que sentía, mas simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ha girado su vista hacia su lado en el futon. Le extraña verse en la cabaña, muy pocas veces en el tiempo que vivía en la aldea dormía en una...

... Un rojo se encendió en sus mejillas con salvajismo, anunciando que lo que ha visto le ha dejado en shock total. Observa con horror, como a lado de su cuerpo, una miko; Kagome sin lugar a dudas, duerme _pacíficamente_, llena de rasgaduras por donde quiera que podía ver su piel... Sin contar además aquella falta de ropa con que contaban ambos. Ha alzado la vista al techo, sumamente rojo, tratando así de no querer ver más de lo que ya ha hecho... y que sin duda hizo. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Se ha llevado una mano a la cara, lleno de pánico. Tiene tanto miedo que su cabeza no puede funcionar bien. Sus sentidos no quieren echarse a andar debidamente... tiene miedo...

¿Por qué no puede recordar **nada**? ¿Acaso... acaso ha perdido el control nuevamente...?

Se ha sonrojado nuevamente, esta vez más intensamente que la primera vez. ¿Sería acaso que su instinto youkai lo haya dominado esa noche... al grado de...?

Se ha levantado rápidamente, esperando no despertarla. Sabe que de ser así, se ganará su buen castigo: la palabra mágica que todo lo soluciona. Se ha preguntado en más de una ocasión por qué ella le ha permitido tocarle, aun cuando sabía que... su instinto salvaje... y la necesidad e imposibilidad de contener aquellos impulsos; únicamente percibidos en la primavera, en la época de celo; son los que le han dominado aquella noche...

... Mas en este preciso momento tiene tanto miedo de continuar en la habitación... que se ha vestido rápido y salido huyendo irremediablemente.

Salió despavorido de la aldea, atravesándola justamente por la mitad. Tiene miedo de volverse hacia atrás y ver la reprochante mirada de ella que le exige una explicación. No quiere... no podrá enfrentar esa mirada cuando llegue... no cuando la ha lastimado de una forma que no tiene perdón. Se siente tan confundido. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Se ha detenido finalmente, asegurándose lejos de la cabaña donde él y ella han pasado la noche, juntos. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios, mas prontamente decide reconsiderar, debido a que alguien le llamó...y no precisamente por ser sólo él...

"¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!" Se oyó la voz de Shippô en las cercanías, por lo que el hanyou no puede evitar que se le suban los colores y se esconda tras un árbol. ¿Kagome? Olfatea nerviosamente su haori, descubriendo así que, en efecto, lleva el aroma de la miko en su piel... y que al parecer es tanto así que ha confundido al pequeño kitsune de no más de 7 años...

¡Ni modo! ¡No se arriesgaba a explicarle a ese cachorro qué había pasado entre él y ella como para que sus aromas estuvieran mezclados...!

Y salió huyendo de ahí.

Para cuando Shippô hubo llegado a donde había percibido el aroma de su miko favorita, su rastro era vago... Y se había dispersado por todo el lugar...

_**Fin del Prologo.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Sengoku Jidai:**_ La época en que se desarrolla toda la historia de Inuyasha

_**Youkai:**_ Demonio, monstruo

_**Miko:**_ Sacerdotisa

_**Hanyou:**_ Mitad y mitad. Inuyasha para ser más precisos

_**Osuwari:**_ Literalmente significa _Sentado_. Se utiliza normalmente con los perros. Es el equivalente del _Abajo_ que utiliza Kagome en la versión latinoamericana

_**Futon:**_ Es la especie de cama en la que duermen los japoneses

_**Inu:**_ Perro

_**Haori:**_ Es la prenda roja que usa Inuyasha en la parte superior de su kimono. La misma prenda que le prestó a Kagome en el capítulo 57 y 58 del anime

_**Kitsune:**_ Los youkai zorro. ¡Shippô!

**PS.** Espero que les haya gustado, por si acaso, si hay algo que no les gusta o si hay alguna sugerencia (incluso si esto les ha parecido un asco) espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review. Los agradecería mucho. ¡También si les ha gustado, déjenme review! Los reviews hacen feliz a la gente nn y, de cualquier forma, esperen el próximo viernes el siguiente capítulo.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	2. Decisión Precipitada

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Traigo algo de bronca con porque me descuadró la decente forma en que había colgado mi prólogo. No, no es la primera vez que me lo hace, ¡Pero es que me da bronca! No sé por qué se carga y de pronto nos borra tantos signos de puntuación y eso (sobre todo con gente tan escrupulosa con eso como yo, que me gusta ver la decencia en mis FanFictions). Disculpen mi berrinche._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo también. Sé que dije que colgaría capítulo cada viernes... pero se me hizo irresistible publicar de una vez, además, ya falta poco para el viernes :) las respuestas a sus reviews ya están en mi perfil. Ahora, sean lindas/os y déjenme un review, ¿Sí?_

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 1.- Decisión Precipitada.**_

El cansancio sentido era inmenso, mas había ya considerado que tenía mucho tiempo dormida, recostada y en esa posición. Ha abierto los ojos, esperando recuperarse pronto. Le duele la cabeza, como si hubiese sido golpeada. Se ha incorporado en el futon, encontrándose sola en la cabaña.

Sus ropas están tiradas en el piso, desgarradas en su totalidad. Ahora recuerda quién ha hecho tal cosa: Inuyasha...

Se siente en sumo agotada, también diferente. Algo en ella ha cambiado, mas no sabe qué es. Ha fruncido el ceño, molesta. Sabe quién es el culpable, por lo que está dispuesta a castigarlo debidamente.

Ha tratado de girar su cabeza para buscarle, mas un dolor en su cuello la ha obligado a no hacerlo. En el mismo, la marca de una mordida le ha causado aquel dolor, por lo que no puede evitar agregar a su lista otro detalle más por el cual castigar al hanyou Inuyasha hasta matarlo de un dolor de espalda.

Se ha levantado, mas prontamente se ha cubierto con la blanca sabana del futon, esperando no encontrar fisgones cerca. ¿Qué puede haber cerca como para que nadie pueda ver que ella esta...?

Para su fortuna, ha encontrado su mochila cerca, con lo cual, ha encontrado entre sus cosas, ropa limpia y libre de rasguños... como su uniforme. Sabía que luego tendría que remendarlo, pero ahora quería salir y estirarse un poco...

No. Mentira. Eso no era lo que ella _deseaba_... lo que pasaba era que... tenía miedo... miedo de que lo ocurrido esa noche volviera a repetirse. No recordaba nada de lo que hubo pasado, pero podía darse una vaga idea, sobre todo cuando los hechos estaban en su cara.

Salió de la cabaña, mientras el sol matutino le golpeaba la cara. En su hombro iba colgada su famosa mochila amarilla, mientras que en sus manos cargaba su uniforme. Se había colocado un kimono corto, ideal para el verano, pues le llegaba a las rodillas. Era amarillo, estampado con orquídeas por todos lados y llevaba un obi ancho color rosado. Se encaminó por la aldea, en dirección al bosque, saludando a los aldeanos que se encontraba cerca. A lo lejos, podía escucharse el sonido del martillo golpeando el Hiraikotsu de su amiga Sango, al parecer, esta usando la fragua para reparar su boomerang.

Continuó caminando descuidadamente por la aldea, hasta que finalmente se adentro en el bosque. Se ha distraído, observando las copas de los árboles, hasta que irremediablemente choca contra un gran árbol, nada más y nada menos que el Goshimboku. Se ha detenido frente a él, admirando su majestuosidad y belleza. Algo en ese árbol le ha provocado mucho sueño, cansancio... y hambre...

Se ha acercado al árbol y sentado en una de sus raíces. Ha hurgado en su mochila y sacado emparedados de ella. Comía con tranquilidad, parecía que algo había ocurrido en ella que se volvía más templada, más serena que nunca, más de lo que le hubiera gustado ser. El día anterior ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a descansar, sólo se hubiera regresado por donde vino... y ya...

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles se hizo presente, meciéndolas con lentitud. Curiosa, alzó la vista hacia el cielo, encontrándose con que aquel movimiento no era producido por la brisa o por el viento... sino por...

"Baja, Inuyasha... Sé que estás ahí..." Susurró Kagome, tan tranquila como esa mañana, logrando que, al cabo de unos segundos, alguien fuera a sentarse a su lado. No había que pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba.

El silencio se hizo presente. Filosas dagas de silencio puro que helaban al nuevo acompañante de la miko. Estaba tan frío que asustaría a cualquier youkai incauto que se atreviese y se acercara. El hanyou estaba tan nervioso. Algo... algo no le gustaba en eso, nada, nada.

Ella le ofreció amablemente uno de los emparedados, por lo que él lo tomó, tembloroso. Sus manos temblaban; todo el temblaba nerviosa y compulsivamente. El aire se le iba y la respiración se le cortaba, la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas agresivamente, la lengua se le pegaba.

"Yo..." Los labios del hanyou se movieron temblorosamente, como sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. ¿Por qué no había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Había escapado de Shippô, a quien ni siquiera le debía nada. Pero con ella... se había armado de valor para hacerle frente. Ahora... ¿Qué se supone que debía decir...? "Perdón."

La miko no pronunció palabra alguna después de su disculpa, como si no le hubiera escuchado. ¡¿Tanto Le Había Costado Disculparse Y Ella _No Decía Nada_?!

Olfateó nerviosamente a su alrededor, notando como esa mezcla de aromas que llevaban ambos aún no se desvanecía. Observó a la miko, con miedo, sabiendo que eso podría traer graves consecuencias a su adolorida espalda. No había palabras para suavizar el miedo que sentía, tampoco para calmar a su desbocado corazón. Ella continuó su almuerzo con la vista perdida en un punto fijo del horizonte. Inuyasha trataba de verla disimuladamente, tratando de no caer de nuevo en pensar más y salir huyendo.

"¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?" La voz de ella trataba de sonar tranquila, mas esta fue fría, vacía, carente de emociones; como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra, como si escupiera las palabras pronunciadas. Él le quedó viendo, notando como su rabia comenzaba a tomar críticos niveles jamás creídos. "¿Por haberme lastimado como lo hiciste? Sinceramente, no lo entiendo." Su voz sonaba terriblemente iracunda.

El chico de ojos dorados se acercó un poco más a ella. Tenía miedo de tocarla, no se sentía seguro de que fuera una buena idea... tampoco sería muy seguro. Por un breve momento e inconsciente de sus actos, la había lastimado... de una forma que no merecía su perdón. Le arrebató cosas importantes. Quería explicarle que dentro de él las emociones e impulsos difícilmente controlables (sobre todo ahora último, debido a la época en que se encontraban), se habían vuelto más de lo que pudo contener. Se sentía como un gusano, como un algo que no merecía perdón alguno... pero sobre todo... no se sentía él mismo...

Ella se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sí misma. Las rasgaduras en su cuerpo todavía le dolían, mas se negaba rotundamente a mencionar tal cosa, por temor a incomodarlo a él. ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella todo aquello?! Y peor aún: ¿Por qué se preocupaba por Inuyasha si la había lastimado? Y cuando creyó que aquella salvaje pasión despertada en él no podía lastimarla más, sintió como el hanyou se volvía tan cuidadoso como si de pronto hubiera tomado conciencia de lo que hacía... como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño... y entonces...

"He tomado una decisión..." Entonces Inuyasha escuchó su voz. Y fue como hielo cortando sus venas. "Creo que nada podré hacer para remediar el hecho de que anoche... me has marcado como tu compañera. Ya le di muchas vueltas a esto y por más que quiero creer que esto fue culpa mía, sigo pensando que es tu culpa. Quisiera recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda y que perdí esta noche... cuando me tomaste..." La estática voz de ella no reflejaba emoción alguna, parecía haberla perdido. "Te perdono, Inuyasha: porque nunca me amaste, porque al poseerme has pensado en Kikyô... por haberme roto el corazón..." Y entonces empuñó las manos con cierta ira, mientras de sus ojos amenazaban con salir las lágrimas rebeldes "Lo único que no podré perdonarte... es el que me hayas convertido en la mujer que soy ahora..." Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de repente, con elegancia y tranquilidad. Su voz se había quebrado, sus esperanzas se roto, como la ilusión que se desvanece como truco de magia barato. Sus sueños habían sido destrozados sin piedad a manos del hombre a quien amaba, y todo por culpa de un impulso mal controlado.

Inuyasha calló, en vista de que las palabras de ella le habían calado hondo. Sabía que un deseo irracional los había consumido aquella noche, o al menos a él, quien se había dejado controlar por un impulso que creyó haber mantenido a raya después de mucho tiempo. Consumaron un amor inexistente. ¿Acaso creyó él que se trataba de otra persona? Entendía que ella estuviera asustada y enfadada de esa forma, nunca se hubiera atrevido a dañarla. En verdad comprendía el estado en que se encontraba, sabía que necesitaba tiempo y lejanía... cosa que obtendría lejos de él.

Ella caminó resueltamente hacia un punto ya conocido por ambos, dejándolo solo, al pie del árbol. Algo se oprimió contra su pecho y se sintió angustiado. Nunca antes había sentido eso, desde que su madre, lo única persona en el mundo que lo quería como era, murió. Consideró la idea de ir tras ella, pero las palabras dictadas por ella lo amarraban a una promesa no dicha. Y entonces supo que la estaba perdiendo... y esta vez para siempre. Y se maldijo por no hablar, por no tratar de explicar el por qué de todo, viendo como ella desaparecía de su vida... y todo por cobardía...

El aroma de ella aún permanecía impregnado en su piel, lo reconocía con sencillez; incluso todavía estaba ahí el que la misma había dejado hacia no mucho, desde que se fue. Lo aspiró con profundidad, esperando que se le quedase por lo que quedaba de esa difícil prueba, hasta que se pudiera olvidar todo y las heridas sanaran. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, percibiendo algo que no había percibido antes, algo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Ella no olía a _ellos dos_ nada más. ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Ella estaba...?

Movió la cabeza con frenesí. ¡Algo tenía que haber pasado antes de encontrarla para que fueran tres aromas en lugar de dos los que percibía en ella! Alzó la vista, decidido. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta al por qué su aroma había cambiado... también por qué... había otro agregado a ese... sin olvidar el suyo, el cual al parecer sería difícil de perder...

Y saltó de ahí, alejándose y sin tiempo a nada, esperando que aquello que había percibido no fuera lo que él temía...

oooooooooo

Se acercó al pozo, envuelta de lágrimas. Sabía que no le hacía nada bien lo que ocurría, sabía el daño que podía causarse a sí misma. Su decisión le partía el alma, pero era mejor así, para él... y para ella...

Con lentitud, fue caminando en dirección al pozo, el cual no le quedaba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas a su entorno, volviendo difícil para ella el enfocar bien el alrededor.

Tratando de no caer, caminó rápida y preocupadamente hasta el borde del pozo, del que se recargó. Una vez que aquella especie de nube se borrara de sus ojos, aquella especie de mareo se desvaneciera, se reincorporó debidamente, sin tomar muy en cuenta lo recién ocurrido...

... Y se desvaneció cuando al saltar el pozo, la luz violeta se la tragó viva, llevándola a su respectivo mundo...

_**Fin del Capítulo Uno.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Obi:**_ Es lo que usan en los kimonos para sujetarlo, eso que parece como cinturón

_**Goshimboku:**_ Es el árbol en que Inuyasha fue sellado por Kikyou.

_**PS.**_ Espero que el capítulo uno no les haya defraudado. Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews. Esto no acaba aún, falta mucho nn y espero que lleguen hasta el final. Esperen la continuación el próximo viernes :) ¡Hasta entonces!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	3. ¿Noticia Dulce o Amarga?

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo más :) que también espero que les guste. Ya saben que, cualquier cosa, pueden mandarme reviews, ¿Sí? Los reviews me alegran. También que esto les esté gustando. Gracias por leerme._

_La respuesta a sus reviews en mi perfil, ¿Ok?_

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 2.- ¿Noticia Dulce O Amarga?**_

Colocó sus manos en el borde del pozo, insegura. De pronto y sin motivo aparente, su vista comenzó a revolverse, indicando que estaba mareada... _nuevamente_. Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar esa situación?

Observó de nuevo la prueba en una de sus manos. Era de color azul. El miedo se apoderó una vez más de ella. ¿Y si la prueba estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si mentía? Las dudas podrían serle despejadas si hiciera las pruebas correspondientes... pero se negaba a visitar a un médico; pronto, tarde o temprano, todos se enterarían. Su minoría de edad la detenía, temía defraudar a su mamá.

Se sentó en el borde del pozo honekui, observando el fondo de este. Sintió que las arcadas le venían de nuevo, por lo que se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de contenerse. Esas últimas 3 semanas no se había sentido nada bien. Su madre había creído que había pescado algún virus: Había vomitado cerca de tres veces en la misma semana; tanto, que por un momento ella también lo creyó... pero al tener esa prueba entre sus manos... la respuesta simplemente no era congruente.

Tenía miedo de volver a aquella era feudal y encararlo de nuevo... a él... a _Inuyasha_. Últimamente, su madre solía hablar mucho de él, mas no entendía el por qué, cosa que tampoco le importaba mucho. Lo único que deseaba era viajar a aquella época (pese al miedo sentido)... y confirmar lo que sentía...

Finalmente, se lanzó por el pozo. Aquel viaje se le hizo eterno. Sintió que las arcadas le venían de nuevo, mas esta vez imposibles de contener. Así que, al finalizar aquel cruce de épocas, el sonido de las arcadas se hizo presente. Se mantuvo en silencio breves segundos, esperando recuperarse pronto; y cuando lo hizo, pudo escalar el pozo... con sus caídas poco elegantes... pero lo subió.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de él, se sentó en el borde, cansada. El lugar estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado de ver hacia tres semanas, con la única diferencia de que el césped era más largo. Se detuvo ahí, mirando el paisaje, sin parpadear... sin hacer nada.

Se aferró con fuerza a la madera del borde del pozo. Esta vez no huiría como las últimas tres veces en la semana. Esta vez confirmaría sus sospechas... aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Deseaba con todo su ser que su madre estuviera presente y la reconfortara con un abrazo... mas sabía que dicha acción era imposible...

Se puso de pie, decidida. Caminó con pasos largos y firmes a través del bosque, adentrándose en él, guiándose por el perdidizo sendero que marcaba el camino a la aldea de Kaede. Aún tenía miedo e inseguridad de estar ahí... pero Kaede, la miko de la aldea, era la única capaz de ayudarla en la manera que lo requería...

De pronto, se vio frente a la aldea, a escasos pasos de ella.

Se aventuró decidida y silenciosa por entre las chozas de madera; saludando a los aldeanos que le llamaban, respondiéndoles con una sonrisa... _o fingía que era una sonrisa_. Al parecer no tenía ánimos de nada, sólo quería tirarse en su cama y llorar desahogadamente hasta que la pena que sentía pasara. Alzaba la mano de cuando en cuando para saludar a todo aquél que le llamara, notando como nadie hablaba más de un _'hola, Kagome-san'_; quizás intuyendo que su repentino regreso se debía a que iba de visita... como siempre.

Y por último, se detuvo frente a la cabaña de la mujer a quien buscaba. Su mano se acercó lentamente a la esterilla, mas se detuvo medio minuto después, cuando el miedo la volvió a embargar. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo... por su bien... Preparó una sonrisa convincente, colocó su mano en la cortinilla y... "¡Kaede-sama...!" Kagome movió la esterilla de bambú para dejarle entrar, pero al hacerlo, la escena la heló por completo, la paralizó, la dejó sin armas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer... y la inseguridad volvió a aparecer...

Ahí, sus amigos: Sango, Miroku y Shippô... tomaban té junto a la anciana miko. Allá, en un rincón, solitario, un hanyou de cabello plateado dormitaba... _o fingía que lo hacia_. Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza; sin mencionar además que sintió un asco terrible al oler el té verde que Miroku preparaba.

"¡Kagome-chan! ¡Que bueno es volver a verte después de casi un mes!" Exclamó una sonriente Sango que había dejado su té "¡Justo hablábamos de ti...!" Agregó poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella y abrazándole.

Kagome hizo un ademán con la mano, en señal de saludo, separándose de la Taiji-Ya. No había respondido absolutamente nada, como si no pudiera hablar; tan sólo se dedicó a llamar a la persona por la que estaba justamente ahí. "Kaede-sama... ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?" Preguntó ella, ignorando cualquier voz que no fuera la de la anciana. La miko aceptó, gustosa y con amabilidad, poniéndose de pie trabajosamente y caminando a la salida, donde fue seguida por Kagome a un lugar mas privado para conversar...

El resto sólo se que quedó expectante, viendo como la anciana y la miko del futuro salían de la cabaña... ignorándolos olímpicamente...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par, como sin creerse su nuevo descubrimiento. Olfateó nerviosamente a su alrededor, notando cómo el aroma de ella, Kagome, estaba por todas partes. Era exactamente igual al que ya había percibido aquellas largas noches en que se iba a hurtadillas a su mundo y la olfateaba y observaba largas horas como idiota enamorado... al parecer, sospechando también de lo que ocurría. Y se sonrojó considerablemente cuando todos le clavaron la mirada y el pequeño kitsune preguntó el por qué el aroma de Kagome era diferente...

oooooooooo

"Ya veo..." La voz de Kaede sonaba seria, serena y reprobatoria a la vez. La miko del futuro se veía extremadamente ansiosa, y, por lo que decía, las probabilidades de que lo que sospechaba fuera falso, eran casi nulas. "Está bien, niña. No te preocupes... te ayudaré en lo que me pides si así lo deseas... todo saldrá bien... sólo confía en mí..." Le alentó la anciana Kaede, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, en señal de apoyo.

"A... arigattô... Kaede-sama..." Susurró ella, totalmente agradecida. La anciana miko sonrió. Consideraba más que prudente el no preguntar siquiera. Sabía de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Sabía quien era el responsable de todo. La niña, al parecer, temía defraudar a alguien... temía quedarse sola...

La guió a través de de las cabañas que conformaban la aldea, en silencio. De sobra estaba decir que el aura de Kagome había cambiado, era diferente en algunos aspectos; y, si lo consultaba con Inuyasha, sabría además que su aroma era diferente también... y que un segundo latido se había agregado al suyo, que, aunque débil... ya podía ser escuchado por los sensibles oídos del hanyou...

... Se detuvieron de pronto, anunciando que finalmente habían llegado a la cabaña. Estaban frente a la esterilla de bambú. Las manos de Kagome temblaron compulsivamente, trató de calmarse... _vanamente_. Justo entonces, cuando Kaede se disponía a entrar, un hanyou de ropas rojas salió del lugar, Inuyasha sin lugar a dudas; tan rápido que no daba tiempo para explicar, decir o saber nada...

El corazón de Kagome se paró justo cuando lo vio pasar a su lado como si no existiera. Se detuvo abruptamente, como si algo hubiera hecho él para que ella se girara a verle y le castigara. Su corazón le dolía y comenzaba a romperse en mil y un pedazos, cada uno más y más pequeño que un grano de arena hasta desaparecer. Le dolía tanto porque, por un momento había creído que su relación con él iba mejor que nunca... y que ahora él se negara a verle a los ojos. Ya no lo soportaba más, le dolía tanto que...

"¡Kagome...!" La preocupada voz de Inuyasha resonó en los oídos de Kaede y del resto de sus compañeros que recién salían de la cabaña, extrañados ante tanto ruido. Su voz reflejaba una inmensa preocupación, ansiedad e impotencia, sobre todo al devolverse a atrapar a la desvanecida Kagome que había caído desmayada.

"¡Rápido! ¡Llévala a la cabaña!" Pidió la alarmada anciana Kaede que veía como el hanyou Inuyasha sostenía con firmeza y delicadeza, con esa especial alevosía que tenía sólo para con ella, a la miko Kagome. Inuyasha no se hizo del rogar, por lo que hizo caso a la orden inmediatamente y entró a la cabaña, depositando a la muchachita suave y cuidadosamente un futon. Sango, Miroku y Shippô, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio, entraron deliberadamente a la cabaña.

"¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?!" Preguntó Shippô a gritos, estallando en lágrimas. Se encontraba a su lado, justo donde Inuyasha tomaba su mano firmemente. Aún percibía ese extraño cambio de aroma en Kagome, el cual, de la aparente nada, había aumentado...

"Quiero que salgan, muchachos. Ahora." Pidió Kaede en una especie de orden una vez que se aseguró de que Kagome estaba inconsciente y que podría hacer su trabajo sin su interrupción. Todos le vieron confundidos, sin entender, sin procesar bien la orden dada. "¿Que no escucharon? ¡Quiero que salgan!" Espetó, algo molesta, sacándolos finalmente de la cabaña, a regañadientes... "¡Y no quiero que entren por ningún motivo!" Dijo antes de devolverse al interior de la choza...

El trío clavó sus extrañadas miradas en Inuyasha.

"¡Feh! ¿Qué me ven?" Preguntó el hanyou con altanería y despecho comunes en él; mas ciertamente se sonrojó al descubrir el por qué la pregunta con las miradas que sus amigos le dedicaban, por lo que se apresuró a agregar "¡YO **NO** LE HICE NADA!" Gritó, más rojo que nunca antes de darse a la fuga, dejando a todos aún más que confundidos...

oooooooooo

Corrió incansable por el bosque, esperando huir efectivamente de las preguntas de sus amigos. Se adentraba cada vez más y más en el bosque, hasta que se aseguró de que sus amigos estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para no encontrarle...

... Y fue cuando se detuvo, en vista de que su visión se había tornado borrosa. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se revisó la temperatura. Aunque... después de investigar bien... y descubrir que ella estaba... Como que se sentía feliz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reflejando así que sus palabras eran más que ciertas. Él... ¡Sería _papá_! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero...! Tendría un cachorro... junto a la mujer más importante de su vida...

Se llevó la otra mano a la nuca y suspiró pesadamente. Nadie debía enterarse nunca de quién era el responsable de tal cosa... del ahora _oficial_ **embarazo** de Kagome. Pero... ¿Y si Kagome le decía a sus amigos...?

Ahora parecía comprender mejor el por qué había perdido el control aquella infinita y hermosa (según su forma de ver las cosas) noche...

Ahora ya no había duda alguna. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de ambos, de Kagome y el ahora más que oficial cachorro que la jovencita esperaba; cosa de la que se encargaría él, los protegería con garras y colmillos si lo ameritaba. No permitiría que ninguno de los dos fuera lastimado... de ninguna forma...

Mas algo había que él no sabía. Que quién en realidad provocaría aquel daño emocional en la madre y el hijo... sería él... únicamente él...

Y fue en ese momento que su vista se nubló aún más, empañándose más y más... hasta que cayó desmayado en el suelo...

oooooooooo

Su vista estaba ennegrecida. Le pesaban los ojos. No había sonido alguno, mas que el de los platos de madera siendo apilados. Al parecer, se encontraba sola en la cabaña...

Un desabrido líquido, acompañado de un horrible olor fueron introducidos en su boca, tratando de reanimarla, quizás con la intención de que despertase. Sus ojos temblaron, mas tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz; pero cuando lo hicieron, observaron a la ansiosa Kaede que estaba a su lado.

"¡Ka... Kaede-sama...! ¿Qué... qué me ha...?" Preguntó Kagome vagamente, levantándose y sentándose en el futon de la cabaña.

"Te desmayaste, niña. Inuyasha te ha traído hasta acá." Fue la respuesta/explicación de Kaede. La miko del futuro se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de contener algún sonido que amenazaba con escapar de ella, mientras que la otra iba a dar a su estómago... Y entonces recordó por qué estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo...?" La voz de Kagome temblaba, llena de miedo, compulsivamente. Parecía ansiosa por saber "¿Verdad que ya...?"

"¡Tranquila, muchacha!" Pidió la anciana miko. "Sí. Ya he hecho lo que me pediste... no te preocupes. Todo está perfectamente bien en ti..." Y fue entonces que la anciana se adelantó a su siguiente pregunta. "Felicidades, hija. Estás embarazada." Y fueron estas dos palabras las que sonrojaron a Kagome a consideración. ¿Ella... em... barazada? ¿Entonces... eso quería decir que...? "¿A dónde vas, niña?" Preguntó Kaede maternalmente, viendo cómo la chica se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida. Ella se giró a verla y le sonrió, llena de agradecimiento y sinceridad. Al parecer le había caído la noticia como balde de agua fría... cosa que pudo notar cuando vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

"Iré a dar... un paseo por ahí..." dijo, volteando a verle. ¡¿Ella... sería mamá?! ¿Entonces... todas sus supocisiones eran correctas? "No se preocupe, Kaede-sama... tendré mucho cuidado..." Dijo ella, adivinando lo que significaba la aprehensiva mirada de la anciana.

"¡Espera, Kagome!" Le detuvo la anciana antes de que esta saliera. "Antes de que te vayas... quisiera decirte algo muy importante. Sé que no debería entrometerme, que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para cuidarte tu sola. No preguntaré cómo fue que esto pasó; pero creo que sería sabio de tu parte que hablaras con los muchachos... sobre todo con Inuyasha. Considero insano que te aventures a acompañarlos en la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakeras en ese delicado estado... podría hacerle daño a la criatura que ahora tendrás que cuidar..."

Silencio.

"Sí, lo sé..."Agregó Kagome después de una extraña ausencia de sonido en la cabaña. "Creo que tiene mucha razón, Kaede-sama. Pero por ahora quiero caminar y despejar mi mente. Estoy de acuerdo con usted, les diré al regresar... ya que no pienso arriesgar la vida de este bebé... no quiero... que sufra por mi culpa..." Dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre maternalmente, para posteriormente sonreírle y volverse hacia la puerta. "Arigattô..." Y finalmente salió...

oooooooooo

Se adentró en el bosque despreocupadamente, meditabunda. Aún no lograba entender a la perfección cómo era que Kaede estaba enterada de lo ocurrido hacia tres semanas entre Inuyasha y ella. Se preguntaba... ¿Por qué si lo sabía... no había ido a ayudarle? Aunque no le extrañaría; el hanyou había enloquecido (_**Muy**_ literalmente) aquella noche y se había vuelto una fiera, un loco...

De pronto se ha dado cuenta de que camina sin dirección alguna, esperando pronto estar lo suficientemente alejada como para que no se percaten de su aroma y la sigan; cosa que ha logrado satisfactoriamente, pues se ha detenido en un campo cubierto de flores. Un lugar mágico, tan hermoso que podría prestarse a alguna escena romántica de _tara-novela_. Se ha tirado en el pasto, con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. Las palabras de Kaede aún resuenan en su mente _**'Estas embarazada'**_ como un eco interminable que planea torturarle de por vida. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Ella... tendría un hijo... de aquel hombre al que siempre amó...

... Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que tenía ya rato llorando.

Se sentía tan sucia, utilizada. ¿Acaso a él no le habían bastado ya todos sus desplantes y ese marcado desinterés sobre ella? Pero ahora... ese bebé...

"No." Fue lo único que pronunció después de un largo tiempo en silencio. Se llevó una mano al vientre. No, de ninguna manera utilizaría a su bebé para amarrarlo a sí. Se negaba a que el hanyou le quisiera por la fuerza. No podía... no debía. Su hijo no valía sufrir por tal cosa, no se lo merecía. No permitiría que lo lastimaran de **ninguna** forma. Aún era muy chiquito para tener que preocuparse por cosas como esas...

Por esa razón, haría lo que fuera por dejar de sufrir más. No importaba lo que fuera, pero ella sacaría a su hijo adelante, de la manera que fuera... lejos de Sango, Miroku, Shippô... pero sobre todo... de Inuyasha.

"Está decidido..." Dijo empuñando las manos, ahogando también las ganas de llorar inútilmente...

oooooooooo

"¡¿Cómo que la dejó salir a pasea?!" Gritaron tanto Sango, como Miroku e Inuyasha, visiblemente molestos ante las recientes palabras pronunciadas por la anciana Kaede. Recientemente regresaban de algún lugar que la autora omnipresente desconoce; por lo que no esperaban que la miko a quien habían llevado esa mañana a la cabaña se hubiese ido. "¿Qué no sabe los peligros de andar sola por ahí?" Gritaron los tres, esta vez más molestos que antes, sobre todo porque la miko no se había visto muy de ánimos esa mañana...

"¡Oigan! ¡No soy una niñita a la que hay que cuidar todo el tiempo!" La voz de la miko Kagome se hizo presente en la cabaña. Todos se volvieron a ella y se le acercaron, pero fue Inuyasha en especial quien se acercó a ella lleno de preocupación, la tomó por los hombros y la olfateó indiscretamente y para asombro de todos.

"¿Qué tienes? Hueles nerviosa... estuviste llorando, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?" Sus preguntas no daban tiempo de nada, sólo de hacer enrojecer a Kagome más y más, sobre todo al ver que él se le acercaba segundo a segundo, al parecer, sin darse cuenta por estar ocupado olfateándola. Y no era para más, puesto que el hanyou ya temía la respuesta que la chica daría...

Kagome se soltó inmediatamente del agarre ejercido por el chico, tratando de enfriarse. "¡Claro que estoy bien! Y no, no es nada malo lo que me pasa... al contrario, ¡Es una muy buena noticia!" exclamo la miko, feliz y sonriente, indicando así que había felicidad en su ser. "¡Estoy embarazada!" Esto último obligó a todos a callar, pero en particular a Inuyasha, quien se puso rojo tomate en ese preciso instante. ¡KUSO! ¡Lo había dicho!

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, viéndole con incredulidad. ¿Acaso ella esperaba alguna reacción de su parte?

"¡OOOOWWW! ¡Felicidades, amiga!" Sango se devolvió a ella y la abrazó; algo incómoda por la nueva noticia. Observó a su costado, las expresiones de shock de Inuyasha y Miroku, quienes todavía parecían... incrédulos... de que una chica tan amable y pura como ella fuera a tener... ¿Cachorros?? "¡Estoy muy contenta por ti!" Dijo ella, tocando el vientre de su amiga y pidiendo apoyo de parte de sus amigos, apoyo que recibió inmediatamente.

"No se preocupe, Kagome-sama. ¡La cuidaremos muy bien hasta que ese bebé nazca!" Rió Miroku con nerviosismo, recibiendo una agradecida y comprensible mirada de Kagome "¡Esperemos que sea un niño muy sano!"

"Quisiera disculparme porque a partir de ahora me será imposible acompañarles. Mi bebé es muy importante para mí..." Dijo ella, respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

"Descuide, Kagome-sama, puede quedarse aquí si así lo desea mientras nosotros viajamos... con la condición de que YO seré el padrino de la criatura...!" Le propuso el houshi a la miko del futuro, por lo que ella asintió, gustosa de la vida.

"También quisiera decirles que... he decidido que me iré de la aldea cuando nazca mi bebé... he tomado la decisión de no volver más a mi época una vez que nazca, por lo que prácticamente viviré aquí... de ahora en adelante..." Sango y Miroku trataron de preguntar la razón, mas ella se les adelantó. "No quiero que... mi hijo... crezca de esta manera..." Las palabras de ella no parecían tener sentido y nadie pareció comprenderlas... "¿No piensas decir nada, Inuyasha? Es tu hijo... ¿No?"

"¡Te Equivocas! **¡Eso **_No_** Es Cierto!**" La voz de Inuyasha había retumbado en oídos de todos los presentes, quienes le clavaron la mirada. "_¡Ese Niño __**No**__ Es Mío!_" Gritó antes de salir de la cabaña, irascible.

Los ojos de Kagome se aguaron, llena de dolor. Entonces... ¿Él creía que lo hacía por atarlo a ella? ¡¿Que No Se Había Dado Cuenta De Que **Sí** Estaba Embarazada?! Sollozó. A partir de ahora... serían sólo su bebé y ella...nada más...

"Kagome... ¿Ese niño es de Inuyasha?" La suave y serena voz de Sango le preguntó; por lo que ella sólo se limitó a callar y a bajar la mirada; indicándoles así que la respuesta era totalmente afirmativa...

_**Fin del Capítulo Dos.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Honekui: **_Cuando hago referencia a _pozo honekui_, me refiero a pozo _devorador de huesos_

_**-sama:**_ Sufijo que denota alto respeto

_**-chan:**_ Sufijo que denota cariño

_**Taiji-Ya:**_ Exterminador de monstruos... como Sango

_**Arigattô:**_ Gracias

_**Shikon no kakeras:**_ los Fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama

_**Kuso:**_ palabra que propiamente significa Mierda.

_**Houshi:**_ Monje de bajo rango. Refiero a los monjes viajeros.

**PS.** Espero que este capítulo no les haya defraudado. Ya saben que cualquier cosa, duda, comentario, sugerencias, mándenme reviews, ¿sí?

Me ha atraído mucho la idea de dejar un pequeño adelanto del capítulo que viene, pronto:

_Kagome está en peligro... pero Inuyasha no es quien ha llegado a salvarla..._

Espero que les guste mi temática de volverme un poco más concurrida al actualizar, no pasará de una semana cuando me verán de nuevo por aquí :) hasta entonces.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	4. Beso en la Frente

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Volví! Esta vez, bastante rápido. Es que ya me gustó mucho la idea de publicar esta historia aquí :) espero que a ustedes también les esté gustando nn Aquí se resuelve su incógnita de si era Kouga o Sesshoumaru el salvador de Kagome :O ¡Espero que les guste mucho! Ya saben que, cualquier cosa, déjenme review, ¿Sí?_

_Como nota al margen lo que está entre __**lll ... lll**__, son efectos de sonido; mientras que lo que esta por completo en cursiva, se refiere a los flash back; sólo por si acaso._

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 3.- Beso en la Frente.**_

Se maldijo entre dientes a sí mismo. Se recostó en una de las ramas del Goshimboku y cerró los ojos. Recientemente había tenido otro desmayo, el segundo en el día... su maldito y atípico día... en el que justamente estaba teniendo síntomas de lo más extraños...

"Kuso." Se maldijo de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo?! ¡Ahora todos estaban enterados de que él era el padre de esa criatura! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Que la tierra se lo tragara, quizás?

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para maldecirse a sí mismo. Seguro que la chica ahora lo odiaba por lo que hizo. Se había mostrado muy alterada esa mañana, se había mostrado muy rara. Quizás no quería que él se enterara de que estaba... preñada de él...

... Y no la culpaba... porque él siempre tuvo la culpa de todo...

"¡Feh! Debe estar contenta... tendrá... tendrá cachorros..." Dijo el hanyou de orbes doradas, no muy para sus adentros. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que ella se alejara de él: Ya mucho daño le había hecho. Esta vez ya no había espacio para sentimientos. Ya la había herido, la lastimó muy gravemente cuando la tomó... cuando la convirtió en su pareja sin su pleno consentimiento...

Pero... ¿Cómo ahogar la profunda felicidad que le traía aquella noticia? ¡¿Sería padre?! ¡Eso no se puede ocultar!

"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer... ¡Pero ese cachorro _no_ será mío...!" Se impuso aquella promesa, empuñando una mano. Aunque la quisiera, la amara; aunque se muriera por dentro por ir donde ella y gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella... y la alegría inmensa que sentía por ser papá... se negaba a hacerlo... por miedo a herirla más...

oooooooooo

Sin que Inuyasha pudiera percatarse de su presencia, un chico le observaba desde cerca con profundo odio y rencor. De cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos de oro, poseedor de una suave expresión, bastante similar a la de su madre cuando suspicaz se encontraba, a la usanza de los guerreros errantes; sostenía un arma del tipo occidental, siempre sin apartar su vista del joven hanyou que se encontraba recostado en una rama de un viejo y milenario árbol.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba como nunca hubiese imaginado que podía llegar a odiar a alguien en toda su vida. No era para más. Por su culpa, su querida madre estaba muerta, dejándolo solo y desamparado a sus 15 años de edad. Ahora que habían pasado ya 2 años desde aquél fatídico momento, se negaba a dejarle con vida, no quería volver a perderla, aquella mujer que tanto le cuidó y le amparó mientras vivía... no permitiría que viviera... no podía perdonarles... aunque de cualquier forma no lo haría... ni ahora... ni nunca...

xxxxxxxxxx

"_¡Ofukuro! ¡Espéreme!" Gritó el chico de 15 años, corriendo en dirección al puente que daba a la salida de la aldea que visitaba junto con su progenitora. En sus brazos cargaba leños y unas cuantas telas, tratando a duras penas de seguir a su joven madre, mas pronto sintió que esta le llamaba, pidiéndole que se detuviera "¿Qué ocurre, okaa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos así de repente...?" Dijo el chico, bajando las cosas que cargaba, encontrando con que su madre se había paralizado a medio camino en el puente._

_Frente a ellos, había un tipo de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, ciertamente, muy parecido a él, sólo que sus facciones eran más duras que las suyas. Su madre y él se han visto con cierta incredulidad y hasta un dejo de extrañeza en los ojos, sin parpadear siquiera. Él se sentía uno más en el lugar, hasta que su madre le tomó de la mano, suave y tiernamente._

"_Vamos, hijo. Es hora de irnos..." Le pidió su madre, algo incómoda por la mirada del otro tipo que no se la quitaba de encima. Él había asentido lentamente, recogiendo las cosas que llevaba y caminando en dirección contraria a la que el otro iba..._

xxxxxxxxxx

... Eso había ocurrido hacía dos años, y justo meses después... su madre murió. En realidad... él había sido un error desde antes de nacer. Su madre le había contado todo sobre su origen, y esa era la razón por la que había viajado hasta ese lugar: Para cobrar venganza por un alguien a quien siempre detestó...

... Alguien que pagaría las consecuencias...

oooooooooo

"¡Te llamarás Isao!" Rió la miko del futuro, acariciando su vientre. Hacía no mucho había salido a caminar, encontrándose finalmente sola en medio del bosque. "Estoy segura de que serás un niño... ¡Por eso te llamarás de esa forma...! Y aunque no fueras un niño... ¡Te llamarás así de cualquier forma!... ¡Así lo ha decidido tu okaa!" Espetó ella, bastante alegre. "Sé que es muy pronto para decidir tal cosa... pero quiero que sepas, bebé, que estoy dispuesta a tenerte, criarte, cuidarte y amarte... porque eres mi hijo... y de él..." Prosiguió, completamente sonrojada.

El tímido escarlata se asomó en sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma. Ya se sentía ansiosa por recibir a ese bebé. ¡Cuántas cosas quería hacer antes de que ese momento llegara...! Muchas, sin duda, pero la más importante, en ese momento...

"Inuyasha..." Suspiró la chica de diecisiete años en un susurro apagado. Pronunciar su nombre ahora dolía, como la espada que asesina sin piedad, que no tiene compasión ni por niños, ni mujeres, ni ancianos... y no deja nada a su paso...

... Esperaba que, en algún lugar del mundo, existiera alguien que velara por ella y su bebé; alguien que no les desamparara... como le había hecho el padre de su hijo... alguien que no permitiría que nada les pasara...

"No necesitamos a tu padre, ¿Verdad Isao-chan?" Preguntó, tocándose su vientre. Inuyasha se había rehusado a aceptar a su cachorro, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar tal cosa...

... ¿A quién quería engañar?

Se tiró en la hierba, adormecida. Algo en su pecho se oprimía de dolor. Un indescriptible dolor que la consumaba por dentro. ¿Acaso se estaba muriendo de tristeza? Quizás; pero debía ser fuerte... por su bebé...

... Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar?

A partir de ese momento, su única familia sería su pequeño hijo. Se sentía tan capaz de cuidarlo como cualquier madre de aquella época (¡Hasta eso! ¡Las madres de aquella época eran como de 14 años...!). Se esforzaría por hacerlo... además... tendría a sus amigos para apoyarle...

"¡Isao, mi amor...! ¡Verás que tú y yo seremos muy felices...!" Rió ella, tratando de ahogar y suprimir el dolor proporcionado por aquel cruel desplante provocado por el hombre a quien más amaba. ¿Cómo podría superarlo? su cachorrito tenía que ayudarle a hacer... esperaba que sí...

oooooooooo

"Así que tú eres la estúpida mortal que se atrevió a meterse con mi madre..." Susurro una chica de larga cabellera negra y profundos ojos oscuros, ojos cargados de mortal y entero odio. Vestía un kimono de extraña combinación entre hakama y gi cortos de color negro y blanco respectivamente. Observaba a la miko futura mamá desde la rama de un árbol, lejos de que sintiera su presencia, mientras que en sus manos simulaba sostener un objeto esférico de color azul.

Un ligero estremecimiento pudo percibirse en ella, acto seguido del barro seco de su piel cayendo al suelo.

"¡Agh! ¡Tengo... tengo que apurarme a deshacerme de ella...!" Dijo mientras que el suelo comenzaba a temblar y un oni salía de entre la tierra "¡Quiero que la mates! ¡Y no tengas piedad si el tipo regresa! ¡Nos desharemos de él antes de que le haga daño a Inuyasha...!"

oooooooooo

"¿Feh? ¿Qué... qué es eso?" Se preguntó Kagome al sentir un extraño temblor de cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Sus sentidos estaban un poquito más sensibles que de costumbre, por lo que no puede evitar refunfuñar entre dientes al percibir que algo _no_ está bien con ese temblor... y que no es normal lo que ocurre... sino que alguien le ha provocado...

Su cabeza a comenzado a punzar de dolor, al parecer, producto de aquello que ahora se acercaba a donde ella. El intenso miedo sentido en ese momento se hizo presente. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar antes de gritar el nombre de Inuyasha para que llegara a salvarle? Una especie de tortuga gigante, hecha de roca; apareció frente a ella, como buscando algo. Trató de reaccionar, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían. Estaba aterrada... y más ahora último que aquel youkai le había visto y ahora se acercaba a ella...

"¡KYA!" Es obvio que no puede dejar de gritar, en vista de que tiene miedo de ser devorada por aquella colosal criatura. No lleva su arco, por lo que ha quedado vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier ataque youkai. ¡¿Cómo no pensó en eso **antes**?! Ahora se arrepentía de querer estar sola...

De sus ojos han escapado las lágrimas del miedo, por lo que se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de calmarse y no llorar. El temor que siente es incomparable con cualquier otra cosa. Tiene miedo de morir... ahora que ella...

Se niega a alzar la vista y ver como aquel youkai tortuga se acerca a ella, quizás en la disposición de devorarla viva. No quiere ver aquellos que serán sus últimos momentos de vida. Quizás se arrepiente de muchas cosas... quizás se maldice por no hacer tantas cosas que nunca pudo lograr... pero sobre todo...

"¡No Te Atrevas A Tocarla! ¡Shi!" Se oyó una voz poco conocida para ella. Sus ojos se abrieron débilmente, cuando, frente a ella, observó un par de ojos dorados con una extrema expresión de preocupación. Esos ojos... le parecían tan conocidos...; mas en ese momento perdió visión de ellos, no sólo porque aquél, que sin duda era Inuyasha, se había vuelto para defenderla de aquel youkai, sino porque cayó desmayada en el suelo, debido a la impresión...

El chico de cabello plateado dio un gran salto, blandiendo con gran habilidad el arma en sus manos. Ella... había susurrado su nombre antes de desmayarse. ¡¿Por qué lo hacía?! Bueno, eso no importaba mucho ahora, lo único que necesitaba era mantenerla a salvo mientras algún amigo suyo iba a buscarla.

"¡Sankotetsou!" Gritó el chico, logrando romper la coraza de roca de la tortuga gigante "¡Ten!" Gritó lanzando su espada hacia donde Kagome se encontraba desmayada. La espada cayó incrustada terriblemente cerca de la miko, y, formando una cruz, un campo de protección verde pálido se creó alrededor de la joven madre. "Grrr... maldito... ¡¿Quieres matarla verdad?!" Gritó, colérico, tocando tierra firme de nuevo. Juntó sus manos a manera de simular con ellas una pistola. Sus dedos índices se juntaron, acto seguido de una pequeña esfera verde pálida que segundos después fue lanzada hacia aquel youkai, el cual se desmoronó antes de poder ser tocado por el rayo.

_**lll RUMBLE lll**_

oooooooooo

Inuyasha corrió incansablemente por entre el bosque. Había escuchado el sonido de algo emergiendo de la tierra, muy cerca de donde se había asegurado de dejar a Kagome, sola. Quizás ella no sabía que él la estaba vigilando en todo momento... pero no tenía por qué enterarse. La cuidaría hasta con su propia vida si fuese necesario...

_**lll RUMBLE lll**_

Apresuró el paso aún más. ¡KUSO! ¡¿Por qué no llegaba?! Justo en ese momento, rocas gigantes comenzaron a caer justo por donde él pasaba. Mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde Kagome aguardaba, más rocas caían. Al parece no era bien recibido...

oooooooooo

"Están bien... al parecer no les ha ocurrido nada..." La voz de aquel chico sonaba tan tierna y preocupada por la miko desmayada que ahora estaba frente a él... que se sorprendió a sobremanera, puesto que... nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero... ahora que se fijaba... ella era hermosa... aún más que aquella miko _no muerta_ llamada Kikyou. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Colocó una de sus manos en el vientre de ella, y fue así que escuchó el claro palpitar de un muy pequeño corazón en su interior. El aura verde pálida que poseía comenzó a rodear a la chica, y así, con esto, tratar de reanimarla.

"Joey..." Se oyó el débil quejido de Kagome, anunciando que pronto estaría mucho mejor. Él retiró su mano del lugar donde la tenía y luego de observarla otro rato mas, le dio un beso en la frente.

"¡Kagome...!" Otra preocupada voz se hizo presente en la zona, acompañada de los arbustos que delataban su procedencia. El hanyou, Inuyasha sin duda, había llegado al lugar después de esquivar cientos de rocas y presenciado una escena que lo dejó completamente helado. Un completo desconocido... besando a **Su Mujer**... _**Su**_ Kagome...

"Hmpf... Tú eres el hanyou Inuyasha, ¿Ne?" El tipo que estaba a lado Kagome se puso de pie y le observó con terrible suspicacia. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. El tipo ese... no olía a youkai... de hecho... era un... mitad y mitad... como él... "¡Hmpf! Eres algo descuidado, ¿Sabes? Otro poco más y no llego a salvar a esta humana." Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente a donde Kagome y la tomó entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Mi Mujer?" Preguntó un receloso Inuyasha que abrazaba con extrema posesión a la miko desmayada.

"¡Yo no le hecho nada!" Exclamó el otro en su completa defensa "Deberías agradecer que los he protegido a ella y al cachorro!" Dijo dándose la vuelta, esperando que el otro hanyou no viera su expresión de repudio. "¡¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido?! Con sólo olerla puedo darme cuenta de lleva un aroma que no es suyo ni de el cachorro. Al parecer no ha pasado mucho desde que estuvieron juntos..." La voz del tipo sonaba tan burlona, que Inuyasha no pudo controlar lo que vino después.

"Grrr... ¡Eres un maldito bastardo...!" Y la respuesta a su insulto fue lo que más extrañado lo dejó.

"Lo sé..." Esta frase logró que Inuyasha se paralizara casi al acto "¿Pero sabes qué es peor que eso? Ser concebido sin **amor**..." Dijo el chico antes de darse a la fuga, aunque no sin antes devolverse a la Kagome en brazos de Inuyasha y alborotarle el cabello (pese a que Inuyasha casi se muere de celos).

"I... sa... o..." Susurró Kagome, aún inconsciente, por lo que Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió casi huyendo de ahí...

oooooooooo

"¡Hmpf! Destruyó mi mascota..." Susurró la chica de cabello negro desde lejos, observando llena de celos y rencor como el hanyou Inuyasha llevaba en brazos a la mujerzuela esa, de nombre Kagome. Por su culpa les había abandonado... y eso jamás se lo perdonaría... "Jumn... esto se esta poniendo interesante..."

_**Fin del Capitulo Tres.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Ofukuro:**_ Forma ruda en que los hombres le llaman a sus madres

_**Okaa:**_ Mamá :)

_**Hakama:**_ Es la especie de pantalón que utiliza Inuyasha

_**Gi:**_ Es la parte superior de la vestimenta de Inuyasha que es de color blanco

_**Oni:**_ Demonio

_**Shi: **_Muerte

_**Sankotetsou:**_ Las garras de acero de Inuyasha

_**Ten: **_Cielo

_**Ne?: **_Significa algo así como _¿De acuerdo?, ¿Sí?_

**PS:** Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¿Notaron... que no me refería ni a Kouga ni Sesshoumaru? Jeje. También espero que hayan puesto atención y pues, bastante pronto, ¡El bebé de Kagome e Inuyasha ya tiene nombre! Isao-chan :) a mí en lo personal siempre me gustó ese nombre y cuando recordé noté que ese nombre era ideal para el cachorrito. Sí se preguntan por el nombre, _**Isao**_ significa _"Honor ó Mérito"_; el motivo de su nombre lo comprenderán más adelante y bueno, también tiene su significado simbólico, puesto que podría decirse que Inuyasha perdió el honor al abusar de Kagome... sin tomar en cuenta, claro, el honor de Kagome, que quedó por los suelos y se sintió humillada. Bueno, ahí un poco del motivo del nombre elegido para el bebé :)

Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_Una flecha puede arruinar tres vidas... Kikyou está celosa... y hará lo que sea por deshacerse de Kagome..._

Hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Dejen Reviews!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	5. Kikyou y Kouga

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Estoy de nueva cuenta en este lugar, subiendo el capítulo 4. Estará en el quinto por orden de aparición, pero de cualquier forma sigue siendo el cuatro. Espero que les guste. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que también este cumpla sus expectativas. Aún no he ido explicando gran cosa, ¿Cierto? Las dudas se irán despejando conforme se vaya llegando el final; espero que me puedan perdonar. Por el momento, les dejo este capítulo._

_Los reviews han sido respondidos y se encuentran en mi perfil, ¿Ok?_

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 4.- Kikyou y Kouga.**_

"¿Quién es Isao, Kagome?" La voz de Inuyasha sonaba tan dura y llena de celos. Kagome le observó, retándole con la mirada. Sus nervios estaban por estallar, sus hormonas estaban por matarla viva. Sus labios temblaron lentamente, anunciando que estaba a punto de llorar. Mas se contuvo, observó al chico frente a ella y se apresuró a explicar

"Ya te lo dije. Isao será el nombre de mi hijo..." Argumentó ella, pese a que el hanyou frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, molesto.

"¡NO TE CREO!" Gritó Inuyasha, pese a que ella contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, tratando de tragarse sus ganas de llorar "¡Estoy seguro de que estás con otro hombre! ¡¿O es que acaso... me vas a decir que **no** sabías quién era el tipo que te besaba cuando yo llegue?!" Su voz rebosaba de celos. ¡No! ¡A ella no podía habérsele olvidado que era **Su Hembra**!

"¿Tipo?" Preguntó ella, notoriamente ofuscada "¿Te refieres a cuando...? ¡NO! ¡Espera! ¿Acaso... acaso no eras tú?" Preguntó ella, acercándose a él. Inuyasha se alejó a prudencial distancia de su rostro, mientras el suyo se tenía de rojo. ¿Acaso... acaso ella _no_ sabía de la presencia de aquel tipo?

"¿Qué? ¿No soy obvio?" Respondió él, con la voz entrecortada y llena de nerviosismo, como si se tratase de la voz de un chico que recién entra en la adolescencia y le esta cambiando la voz. Los ojos de kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en vista de que Inuyasha ni siquiera le veía, se apresuró a hablar, llena de cansancio y pesadumbre.

"¡Argh! ¡Soy una tonta!" Inuyasha le clavó la vista a la madre de su cachorro, quien ahora mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un tinte rosado, y sus ojos se mancharon de lágrimas...

... Exactamente... ¿Por qué lloraba?

"Ka... Kagome..."

"¡_Eres_ **Un** Idiota!" Gritó ella tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, poniéndose de pie "Y... y yo que todavía me molesto en pensar en ti... sniff... ¡Y pensar que había perdonado! ¡Imagino que toda esa confianza que **Nunca** me tuviste ahora se fue al caño definitivamente! ¡Creí que esta vez podría estar tranquila! ¡Solos mi bebé y yo! ¡Creo que estoy haciendo bien en irme de este lugar! ¡Una vez que mi Isao-chan nazca... me iré de aquí _para siempre_!" Bramó ella "¡_Eres_ **Un** Idiota!" Repitió "Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... sniff... ¡No confías en mí!" Conluyó molesta y se puso de pie, seguida de Inuyasha.

"¡No! ¡No Dejaré Que Lo Hagas!" Gritó el hanyou, tomándola violentamente por los hombros, pese a que la chica comenzó a forcejear por soltarse "¡No Puedes Irte De Aquí _**Para Siempre**_! ¡No Puedes...! ¡No Debes...!"

"¡¿Y qué derecho tienes tú de decirme qué debo o no hacer?!" Le señaló ella, bastante molesta "¡Desde esta mañana que negaste...!" La mirada de ella se ensombreció. No quería recordarlo. Le dolía hacerlo. Ya tenía suficiente con lo de esa mañana... "Mírame yendo..." Dijo ella, soltándose del agarre ejercido por él y saliendo de la cabaña.

Inuyasha estiró su brazo, tratando de alcanzarla, mas sabía que sería imposible. Sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo. Siempre lo necesitó. Las heridas aún estaban abiertas y al parecer tardarían en cicatrizar más de lo normal...

Isao...

¿Por qué aquel nombre provocaba que su sangre hirviera en sus venas? Claro que no tenía por qué poner en duda las palabras de la miko, ella nunca mentía, pero... es que con sólo recordar aquel nombre pronunciado por sus labios traía el desagradable recuerdo de aquel tipo, el cual le veía con sorna, como si tuviera asegurado que Kagome sería suya... porque eso era lo que su mirada había expresado...

Se acercó a la puerta. Iría a buscarla y a disculparse...

No. Mala idea. Seguro que estaría resentida y creería, sin lugar a dudas, que lo que diría lo hacía con la intención de que no se alejara de él... y buscando que las cosas no quedaran peor de lo que ya se encontraban...

'_Lo sabía, estás celoso. Se te nota a leguas'_ La vocecita de su conciencia le regañó. ¿Acaso tanto se notaban los celos que tanto trataba de controlar?

"Kuso" Se regañó a sí mismo, sentándose de nueva cuenta en el suelo. Sabía de antemano que no podía soportar sus impulsos y controlar ese instinto territorial que tenía y que le obligaba a celar a Kagome todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Ante todo, ella era **su** pareja, por lo tanto no permitiría que nadie intentase arrebatársela... "No... mejor me quedo aquí..." Dijo, con aires de miedo, mientras se iba a sentar en su rincón favorito de la cabaña y cerraba los ojos, tratando de controlar sus instintos...

oooooooooo

Se detuvo justo frente al arroyo y se agarró la cabeza, la cual le dolía un poco. Sus ojos estaban visiblemente húmedos, no había dejado de llorar desde que peleó con Inuyasha. La pregunta seguía repitiéndose. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría? Se tiró en fresca hierba y lanzó una piedra al agua. Últimamente le estaba dando mucho sueño...

Bostezó.

_**lll SLASH lll**_

"¡Kagome!" Una voz sumamente conocida por ella se dejo oír tras ella. Una voz bastante alegre, de más estaba mencionar, logrando que su expresión de tristeza fuera borrada paulatinamente. Sonaba tan feliz... que no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella sensación.

El viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, y, aunado a todo esto, identificó de inmediato al dueño de aquella voz y aquella presencia. "¡Oh! ¡Kouga-kun!" Kagome sonrió abiertamente al chico que apareció donde ella y se sentó a su lado en el cesped "¡Qué milagro verlo por aquí! ¡Hacía tiempo que no le veía!" Sonrió ella.

"¡Uhm...! Sí. Es sólo que no había podido venir a visitarte porque estaba en una tribu de hombres lobo en el norte. En cuanto regresé, decidí que sería una excelente oportunidad para..." El joven youkai lobo paró en seco, sin poder concluir su frase, debido a un vago aroma que percibió en el aire... y que venía directamente de... Olfateó nerviosamente a su alrededor, buscando de dónde venía aquel débil rastro. La joven miko a su lado pregunto un _'¿Qué sucede?'_, mas fue en ese momento que el chico lobo le fijó la vista y le tomó de las manos. "Kagome... ¿Puedo saber por qué llevas el vago olor de Inubaka encima? También puedo notar que tu aroma es algo... diferente..." Se aventuró a preguntar, temiéndose la respuesta.

"Oh... así que lo has notado..." Susurró Kagome por lo bajo, sonrojándose y bajando la vista "Han pasado ya tres semanas... y aún no puedo deshacerme de ese olor..." Dijo ella, como cansada de algo. El joven de suaves ojos azules y cabello negro abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó, sobre todo al ver como la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos, esperando que le abrazara.

"Ka... gome..." Musitó Kouga pausadamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a quemarle cada vez más al ver la cercanía que extrañamente tuvo con la chica de diecisiete años.

"¡Discúlpeme, Kouga-kun...!" Lloriqueó Kagome, viéndole a los ojos. El chico no pudo hacer nada, mas que limpiar sus lágrimas. Al parecer algo había pasado con ella que estaba muy sensible...

"¡¿Qué te ha hecho el bastardo de Inuyasha esta vez?!" Dijo Kouga, poniéndose de pie. "¡Te juro que lo matare si...!"

"¡Nooooo!" Gritó Kagome, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo, obligándolo a caer sentado a su lado de nuevo. Kouga le vio con confusión, sin entender el por qué de aquello. "No Kouga-kun... no puede hacer eso..." Susurró Kagome, esta vez más calmada, asegurándose de que el chico _**no**_ quería ponerse de pie e irse a matar con Inuyasha. Kouga preguntó un _'¿Por qué?'_ y se sonrojó, advirtiendo axial que ya se daba una vaga idea del por qué las palabras de la chica, quien se llevó una mano al vientre maternalmente. "... Porque un bebé puede quedar huerfanito... y eso es algo que no le voy a permitir..." Los ojos de Kouga se abrieron desmesuradamente, como sin creerse lo que había dicho la Kagome. "Así es, Kouga-kun... estoy esperando un bebé... de Inuyasha..." Kouga le vio, como sin creerse lo que había dicho "yo... estuve con él... una vez..." La nostalgia la invadió.

Dolía recordar.

"¡No tienes por qué decírmelo!" Le pidió el chico lobo, poniéndose de pie. Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, por lo que la miko no hizo más que callar. "Entiendo que... a Inuyasha no le guste que este cerca de su mujer... por lo que no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar..." Los ojos de Kouga se llenaron de lágrimas inexplicablemente. Tanto tiempo luchó por ella... y ahora el tipo al que consideró su eterno rival, el tipo que la dejó olvidada por su amor pasado en muchas miles de ocasiones... se la arrebataba en una noche... "¡Es hora de que me marche, Kagome-sama!" Dijo Kouga, tomándola de las manos nuevamente y depositando un corto y rápido beso en su mejilla "¡Jya ne!" Gritó antes de irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón... pero ella ya era de otro... y él sólo hacía mal tercio a la relación...

Kagome se quedó estática en el lugar, observando al joven youkai lobo alejarse. Sintió que algo en su corazón se oprimía de dolor de nueva cuenta. Le dolía verlo partir así... sobre todo al ver que nunca lo consideró uno más, sino como un amigo al que consideraría como tal por el resto de su vida. Así que, si lo pensaba bien, algo dentro de sí le decía que el chico volvería... algo en el fondo de su estómago se lo decía...

"¡Mou! ¿Ya tienes hambre, bebé?" Pregunto la miko, tocándose el vientre una vez más y sonriendo. Algo buscaba en los alrededores que pudiera mitigar la repentina necesidad de alimento del pequeño cachorrito, y justo medio segundo después se detuvo a ver, allá, en un punto fijo en el bosque. Un enorme manzano de frutos rojos se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. Se puso de pie y sonrió de felicidad. Su estómago... su bebé lo reclamaba a gritos. No había comido nada desde el desayuno en su casa y ahora tenía que comer por dos. Así que, sin soportar más el hambre, se encaminó al árbol "¡Inuyasha!" Gritó Kagome, esperando que el hanyou pronto acudiera a su llamado, en la mejor disposición de que le alcanzara por lo menos, el fruto más cercano a ella. ¿Quién le iba a quitar su privilegio de madre por comer? "Inuyasha..." Cantó su nombre, esperando que pronto saliera de la cabaña, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

_**lll SWISH lll**_

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitándose lentamente fue lo único que se escuchó. Una manzana se movió inquietamente, antes de caer en sus manos. Kagome sonrió y la observó. Se veía apetitosa... y muy roja. Le dio una mordida. De pronto sintió ganas de caminar, por lo que se interno con tal lentitud en el bosque... y se fue alejando de la aldea más y más...

El joven de vestimentas de errante agitó ligeramente las hojas del gran manzano y casi sintió que esa hermosa mujer le arrebataba una sonrisa de los labios. Definitivamente le parecía muy burdo y estúpido que ella estuviera enamorada de un hanyou que nunca tendría los ojos puestos en ella... siempre en la sombra del pasado que tanto la ahogaba y opacaba...

¿Por qué simplemente él no...? Se detuvo a pensar un instante y farfulló unas maldiciones en voz baja. Cierto, porque sería estúpido de su parte hacerlo.

Ahora era mejor ir a vigilarla un rato, mientras el hanyou Inuyasha se decidía entre ir o no a buscarla. Así que dio un gran salto y se marchó, siempre siguiendo el rastro de la joven miko del futuro...

... Para cuando Inuyasha pudo escuchar la voz de la miko llamándole y salió de la cabaña, la vio alejarse en dirección al bosque, por lo que, después de un largo y buen rato de haber meditado y haber olfateado con desprecio el aire y descubrir dos olores de lo más desagradables en el aire, no le quedó opción alguna que seguirla...

oooooooooo

Kagome caminó llena de tranquilidad a través de los senderos del bosque, con la mirada ida en algún punto desconocido de los árboles. Apenas llevaban un mes... todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Y sólo serían ellos dos, ella y su bebé, dándose un incondicional apoyo, que, aunque su bebé no le pudiera demostrar, le brindaba desde lo más recóndito de su ser...

De pronto se detuvo, una vez que descubrió que estaba cansada. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, donde el silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar. La manzana en sus manos comenzó a adquirir un color café, obra de la oxidación; cosa que le provocó un asco total, terminando por botarla. Ese bebé suyo le estaba trayendo unos cambios de carácter y antojos bastante curiosos. Jamás se imaginó que así se sentiría ser mamá...

"¡Mou! ¡Pues que tanto haces allá adentro que no te decides por...!" Kagome estuvo a punto de regañar a su bebe de la forma más inverosímil posible, pero intempestivamente hubo algo dentro de ella que la obligó a cerrar los ojos, llenándose de un extremo cansancio que no quería sentir, por lo que, sin remedio alguno, cayó dormida, sin esperarse lo que vendría dentro de no mucho tiempo...

oooooooooo

Se movió lenta y elegantemente a través del bosque, con la mirada cargada en furia y las manos empuñadas, amenazando con romper algo _muy_ pronto. Aún podía recordar la escena, repitiéndose lenta y dolorosamente en su mente. Junto a ella... él y ella... cumpliendo un ritual... donde él ahora le pertenecía oficialmente a alguien... a esa asquerosa humana que se hacía llamar _su umarekawari_. Aún sentía que le bullía la ira por dentro. ¿Y por qué se había contenido de ir y separarlos aquella noche presentada hacía un mes? Porque era un youkai en celo. Y bien sabía ella lo peligrosos que estos pueden ser en época de celo... cuando se unen a la que será su eterna compañera...

Recordar eso último la hizo sentir una terrible repulsión por la humana.

Los vio unirse no sólo físicamente, sino también espiritual y emocionalmente. Había escuchado decir cosas que jamás se imaginó escuchar de labios de él... para ella...; y lo peor de todo, era que su misión de llevárselo al infierno ahora se veía imposibilitada por una piedra en el camino, llamada Kagome. Lo escuchó susurrar cosas que siempre soñó que fueran para ellas, mas sabía que ahora sería imposible, no cuando Kagome estaba de por medio.

¿Para qué engañarse? A kilómetros había divisado ya lo enamorado que el hanyou estaba de la miko del futuro. Y las cosas no habían mejorado mucho en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, pues la relacion _**hanyou-miko resucitada**_ se estaba deteriorando poco a poco. Era obvio que a la mujer que escogería para esa época sería una que pudiera entregarle algo que él necesitaba: un cachorro, de manera que pudiera dejar descendencia. La mujer indicada no sería más que Kagome; pues había sido ella la única mujer que se atrevió a estar más cerca de él (aparte de ella, claro está); por lo cual, de más estaba decir que le tomó un rápido cariño. A su lado, por supuesto, no podía darle la descendencia necesaria... aunque quizás...

Era hora de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa... ¡Y...! Se desharía del obstáculo.

Sonaba muy cruel, ¿No? Matar a una mujer que será madre, todo por simple capricho y deseo. Para Kikyou, las cosas no eran muy similares. Para ella, Inuyasha había sido seducido más allá de todo poder de comprensión, y demás estaba decir que la chica podía flechar a cualquier hombre con esa bondadosa actitud que hasta a ella logró confundirla en ciertas ocasiones.

De antemano odia a la niña esa, por dicha razón se deshará de ella de una buena vez y se llevará a su hanyou deseado al Jigoku con ella. No le importa que luego le reclamen por matar a una mujer y a su hijo, no le importa que Inuyasha le reclame. Él nunca estuvo consciente al realizar aquel acto de unión con Kagome, por lo tanto, prácticamente le hacía un favor al deshacerse de ella... y el cachorro que espera...

Se ha detenido improvisadamente, con los ojos más abiertos que un plato. A su alrededor, sus Shinidama-chuu se mueven inquietamente, al tiempo en que Asuka y Kouchou, sus shikigamis, se han acercado a ella, confundidas.

"Kikyou-sama... es la humana..." Susurró la de las dos coletas, Kouchou. Kikyou ha sonreído con sorna. No puede creerlo. ¡Justamente habla de ello y ahora se le presenta la oportunidad perfecta de realizar su venganza! Ha alzado las manos al cielo, para que salgan unas esferas púrpuras de la palma de ellas. Algo se cernió a su alrededor, asegurando así que nadie saldría del lugar sin antes haber destruido el kekkai recién creado por ella...

... Es su oportunidad de oro. Ahora sólo debe de esperar el momento indicado para deshacerse de ella. Ha tomado su arco y ha preparado una flecha, tensando el arma, dispuesta a hacerla pagar por todo su sufrimiento...

... Y entonces algo pasó en ella, la miko del futuro, puesto que de pronto comenzó a tener reacciones contraproducentes en su entorno...

Sus ojos temblaron lentamente. El espacio en negro y el cansancio que sentía le habían provocado una intensa desesperación, por lo que trató de abrir los ojos, justo cuando sentía que la jaloneaban por dentro, sin contar además de unas descargas eléctricas que comenzaban a llenarla. Su mano derecha tembló ligeramente y se la llevó finalmente a la cabeza, acto seguido de sus ojos abriéndose y descubriendo así la razón de aquello que le aquejaba. A su alrededor, algo había producido un _corto circuito_, por lo que pequeños destellos eléctricos de color rosado y verde pálido comenzaban a rodearla.

"¡Eres Una Maldita Desgraciada!" Una chillona voz le llamó, de no muy lejos. Buscó con la mirada y en todas direcciones a la dueña de la voz, cuando encontró a Kikyou, apuntándole con su arco, dispuesta a matarla "¡**Tú** tuviste la culpa de que Inuyasha _me_ olvidara! ¡Lo sedujiste, lo enredaste y te acostaste con él! ¡Eres una maldita vividora!" Gritó Kikyou, sin dejar de tensar el arco.

Kagome se puso de pie, molesta, sin poder ahogar el sentimiento de repudio que sentía. Mas ciertamente, pronto se vio en la necesidad de recargarse en el árbol que estaba tras de ella, pues se había mareado.

"¡Ese remedo de vástago **NUNCA** debió existir! ¡Por Tu Culpa Inuyasha Se Ha Olvidado De Mí!" Masculló Kikyou mientras las manos le temblaron ligeramente, anunciando que pronto comenzaría a llorar... o que en definitiva lanzaría su flecha... "¡¿Con Ese Engendro Sólo Planeas Atar A Inuyasha A Ti, O Me Equivoco?!"

Kagome se puso de pie por segunda ocasión, tratando de enfrentar a Kikyou; mas pronto cayó de bruces al suelo, y de manera poco sana para ella, puesto que Kikyou había tratado de apuntarle con la flecha recién disparada y que había quedado clavada en el árbol.

Kikyou cargo su arco con una flecha nuevamente. "La próxima vez... no fallaré..." Advirtió antes de volver a tensar el arco.

Kagome se volvió a poner de pie, adolorida por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo. Su cuerpo era rodeado de descargas cada vez más consecutivas que las anteriores, había comenzado a temblar, como si tuviese frío. Y fue cuando, con un aura color verde, enfrentó a Kikyou, molesta.

"¡Qué bonito discurso, Kikyou! ¡Ahora ve y díselo a Inuyasha, que fue él el culpable de que todo esto esté pasando!" Gritó kagome, mas prontamente fue callada con una flecha que le dejó el brazo mal herido. Kikyou hablaba enserio, puesto que la flecha casi da en el blanco "¡Yo soy la víctima! ¡No la culpable de tu vida!" Vociferó Kagome, enfurecida ya en su totalidad y sosteniéndose el brazo herido "¡Además...! ¡No Estoy Dispuesta A Estar A Su Lado Ya Nunca Jamás! ¡Y Desde Luego Que Ha Negado Ser El Padre De Mi Hijo!"

"¡Calla! ¡**No** Quiero Escuchar Tus Excusas! ¡Te Mataré Por Haberme Quitado A **Mi** Inuyasha!" Inquirió Kikyou, encendida en un rojo ardiente de furia.

El sonido del kekkai creado por Kikyou siendo destruido fue lo único que se escuchó en las cercanías. Ambas mikos voltearon al cielo que recientemente comenzaba a perder su claridad de las tarde, siendo sustituida por los colores ocres y anaranjados, mientras mas allá llegaban a los tonos oscuros de la negra noche. Kikyou observó hacia donde Kagome se sostenía su brazo con ahínco y la nostalgia se apodero de ella. ¡Alto! ¡No Debía Suavizarse Ahora Que Tenía La Oportunidad De Matarla! Tensó el arco, mas pronto quiso desistir, puesto que el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a brillar de un color verde pálido...

"Te matare a ti y a tu maldito bastardo..." Kikyou se dispuso a preparar su flecha, fortuitamente, había llegado hasta el costado derecho de la miko Kagome.

La expresión de dolor, horror y miedo se dibujó en las facciones de Kagome. No... no quería perder a su bebé... no cuando era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Se llevó las manos al costado herido, esperando sofocar el dolor, mas esto fue imposible. El sonido de los arbustos se hizo presente en el lugar, dejando dar la vista de un ser de ropas rojas que llegó al lugar...

"¡Kikyou!" Los ojos de Kagome se hicieron enormes y se llenaron de incredulidad; bordeando consecutivamente las lágrimas de ira que eran retenidas en ellos. Aquél, sin duda alguna, Inuyasha, se acercó rápidamente a donde la miko _no muerta_, abrazándola. Y justo en ese momento, la miko se aproximó a su rostro y le dio un beso no muy inocente, pero que provocó que los ojos del hanyou se abrieran de par en par.

¿Así que él prefería venir al encuentro de su _encarnación_ que todo lo demás?

¡Bien...!

Kagome sintió que algo en su interior perdía las ganas de vivir. Ya no tenía deseos de seguir en el lugar, ya no le importaba que Kikyou disparara una tercera flecha; ya no le importaba nada... ni nadie. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo los punzantes dolores que amenazaban con comérsela viva. Caminó pesadamente hasta alejarse de la zona, lejos de donde pudiera sufrir...

Kikyou separó sus fríos labios lejos del estupefacto Inuyasha, quien le vio lleno de sorpresa y confusión. En su rostro había una sonrisa llena de triunfo, la cual trató de disimular de la manera más prudente posible.

"¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Inuyasha!" Susurró Kikyou, fingiendo una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Inuyasha le vio ausente y paseó su vista a su alrededor, como si no fuera por ella por quien estaba en el lugar... "¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?" Se atrevió ella a preguntar. Sabía que Inuyasha no se había percatado de la presencia de ella... de Kagome. Quizás ni había notado su aroma alejándose del lugar. Le extrañó el por qué de su pregunta, mas aún así, observó al hanyou, quien todavía mantenía la vista fija lejos de ella.

"¿Haz visto a Kagome? La he estado buscando, pero..." Inuyasha se dedicó a explicar su presencia en el lugar, provocando que Kikyou se molestara visiblemente, sobre todo en vista de que la chica le había estado cayendo como patada en el hígado últimamente.

"¿Así que es por eso que estás aquí?" Preguntó ella, con intangible sorpresa, ira y desilusión; separándose de él. Inuyasha le vio con confusión, sin entender mucho el por qué se ponía así. "Pues no. No he visto a tu _mujercita_..." Se apresuro a decir ella con los celos completamente notorios, al tiempo en que se devolvía a abrazarlo. "Ahora sí estarás sólo para mí, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó aforrándose vehemente a él.

Inuyasha apenas acabó comprendiendo el por qué del tono cargado en celos. ¿Y Kikyou cómo sabía que Kagome y él...?

Silencio.

"Sumane; pero debo encontrar a Kagome..." Dijo el chico de platinado cabello antes de soltarse del abrazo proporcionado por la miko _no muerta_ y corriendo en dirección a la aldea...

Silencio.

La mirada de Kikyou adquirió un porte soberbio y molesto. ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha estaba **tan** preocupado por aquella humana inútil? Refunfuñó entre dientes cosas inaudibles, llena de ira. La próxima ocasión no se dejaría vencer, mataría a la humana. ¡Eso, claro! Siempre y cuando sobreviviera a todo el veneno inyectado en su cuerpo que las flechas contenían. Seguramente no viviría mucho... mucho menos si estaba tan frágil y delicada por esperar un hijo...

oooooooooo

Se vio acercándose a la aldea. Le dolía su cuerpo, y en especial, la herida en su costado. Había estado desangrándose desde hacía rato, pero se negaba a pedir ayuda. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa y de pronto se mareaba a consideración...

... Tenía mucho miedo, pero ya nada le importaba... quería morir... aun y cuando... perdiera a su bebé... "Perdóname... Isao-chan..." Susurró pesadamente, cansada y adolorida, como si se estuviera muriendo ya...

_**lll THUD lll**_

Y su débil cuerpo cayó de bruces al suelo, tendido en la fresca hierba, la cual prontamente se tiñó del rojo de su sangre. El sonido de las hojas de los árboles agitándose estrepitosamente se escuchó, cuando de nuevo, aquel hanyou errante que la había salvado esa mañana, se acercó a la miko.

A pesar de haberla visto desde esa mañana por primera vez... ya la sentía de una manera tan especial... como si le atrajera... ¡¿Pero Qué Cosas Decía?! Él **no** debía sentir nada por ella, su único objetivo en el lugar era protegerla y deshacerse del hanyou Inuyasha, quien le había traído todo ese sufrimiento...

Simplemente había sido demasiado jaleo para un solo día... sobre todo para ella. Y eso que aún faltaban 8 largos meses por delante...

"No se preocupe... ese hanyou viene para acá... le juro por mi vida que estará bien..." le musitó el joven errante, notoriamente preocupado. Y colocó nuevamente su mano en el vientre de ella, al tiempo en que depositaba un beso en su frente. "Tiene qué sobrevivir... por el niño que lleva en su vientre..." Susurró adolorida y cortadamente, antes de desaparecer de ahí...

El sonido de los arbustos nuevamente se hizo presente, dejando aparecer a Inuyasha en la zona, quien se veía medio ido. Percibió el olor a sangre, mezclado con el aroma de la mujer que sería madre de su cachorro, a la cual encontró no muy lejos de ahí, bañada en sangre. Se acercó a ella con toda la rapidez del mundo y la tomó entre sus brazos, lleno de rabia e impotencia, al tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inexplicablemente...

"No... por favor, Kagome... no... no te mueras... te amo... pero por favor... no me dejes... tienes que ser fuerte... por _**nuestro**_ cachorro... resiste... no te mueras... no..." Susurró antes de que sus ojos se apagaran sin razón alguna y cayera desmayado a su lado...

_**Fin del Capítulo Cuatro.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**-kun:**_ Este sufijo se emplea para hablarle cariñosamente a un hombre

_**Jya ne:**_ Significa _Hasta Luego_

_**Mou:**_ A ciencia cierta no sé que significa, pero vendría siendo como un _Vaya_

_**Umarekawari:**_ Reencarnación. Kagome, como saben, es la umarekawari de Kikyou :)

_**Jigoku: **_Infierno

_**Shinidama-chuu:**_ Son las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyou

_**Shikigami:**_ La definición de lo que es un _Shikigami_ puede ser bastante extensa. Un _Shikigami_ (también llamados _Shikis_) es una especie de espíritu invocado por un _Onmyuji_ (también llamado _Onmyoudou_) que son los practicantes del ocultismo. Los _Shikis_ puedes ser utilizados para diversas cosas, en este caso, Kikyou creó a _Asuka_ y _Kouchou_ (sus _Shikis_) para ayudarla a purificarse cuando fue envenenada por obra de Naraku

_**Kekkai:**_ Barrera mágica

_**Sumane:**_ Manera arcaica de pedir disculpas. Muy típica de Inuyasha

**PS:** Bueno... tal vez quieran regañarme por el dramático giro que le he dado a la historia, pero es por una buena causa. El día de hoy no les daré adelanto del próximo capítulo; por una buena causa antes de que me quieran ahorcar :( hay que dejar espacio para un pequeño suspenso en esta historia. No se preocupen. Aún faltan mas de tres capítulos para que acabe :S sé que no es gran incentivo, pero esta historia no es muuuy larga. Así que espero que me tengan paciencia y para el miércoles ya publico el siguiente capítulo, ¿Ok?

¡No sean malitas y déjenme reviews!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	6. Entérate de que aún me Importas

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, vengo de nuez. Espero que les guste el capítulo, aquí doy a entender que todo estará bien con Ka-chan e Inu-baka. No me linchen, acá ya van pasando más cosas, espero que no les esté decepcionando. Sin más, las dejo proseguir con la lectura._

_Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi perfil ¿Ok?_

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 5.- Entérate de que aún me Importas.**_

"Qué rayos has venido a hacer aquí... Jun..." Susurró aquel joven con notoria molestia, mas que como una pregunta, una frase carente de sentido al mundo. Empuñaba su fiel arma en las manos, dispuesto a atacar a la chica de negro cabello y la mirada llena de sorna.

"Me ha motivado el mismo objetivo que el tuyo... eliminar a la miko humana que nos ha separado a mi madre y a mi de... él..." Respondió la chica de profunda mirada de chocolate.

"hpmf... pero en mi caso..." Prosiguió el chico, adquiriendo aquel clásico porte lleno de orgullo, aquél que tanto recordaba a... "Vengo de deshacerme del hanyou. Ese estúpido no sabe con quién se ha metido..." Agregó, empuñando una mano.

"¡Feh! No te confíes, hanyou; si te atreves a lastimarlo... te juro que te mataré... _a ti también_..." Aclaró la chica, que respondía al nombre de Jun. "¡Aunque...! ¡Dudo mucho que sea así! ¡Tus poderes no se le acercan ni por poco!" Rió burlonamente, provocando casi una fea herida en su hombro, producto de un poder espiritual en sumo inmenso. Ella, algo ofuscada, volvió la vista hacia donde habia visto venir aquel poder y vio al joven de espesa mirada apuntando directamente hacia ella se encontraba.

"Quien no se debería confiar es otro. ¿Que acaso no ves que el hanyou está loco por ella? Se cortaría las venas antes que permitir que la dañen... es capaz de todo por mantenerla intacta... incluso matarte..." Su voz sonaba tan seria, tan espectral, que realmente no parecía él mismo. La chica lo continuó observando, desde su lugar en la rama de un árbol. No debía confiarse. Sabía que el tipo era peligroso... y en cualquier momento podría usar sus grandiosas habilidades y... "... De antemano sabes que él **NO** permitirá que la dañes... y mucho menos al cachorro que espera... y que es de ambos..." La voz del chico parecía bastante segura de sí misma. Pero su acompañante no pudo sino soltar una terrible risotada.

"¿Quién dijo que quería deshacerme de él...? Me refiero al cachorro, claro está." Preguntó la chica, bajando del árbol, acercándose peligrosamente a él, abrazándolo con cariño y amor y besando sus cálidos labios. Desde luego, el chico se separó de ella inmediatamente, lleno de repulsión y repudio por ella. "En todo caso, tenshi-chan... si no cumplo con mi objetivo ya tendré con quién descargar mi ira..." Dijo antes de pasar su mano por una de las mejillas del hanyou y luego separarse de él. "_kimi wa boku no tenshi desu_... no lo olvides..." dijo con una sonrisa notoriamente perturbadora.

El joven hanyou la observó con completo desprecio. ¡¿Qué tramaba?! La chica se alejó de él, caminando en un punto desconocido del bosque, hasta desaparecer

"Aún y cuando sabes tu destino... no te rindes, ¿Eh? ¿Jun?" Preguntó el joven al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna...

oooooooooo

Buscó con la mirada por aquellos lejanos parajes la presencia de la madre de tres meses que había desaparecido misteriosamente desde que se levantó en la mañana. Le extrañaba su ausencia en el lugar, aunque ya poco importaba ante dicha situación: de pronto se desaparecía en las mañanas y la encontraba a mediodía en un campo floral cercano, haciendo collares de flores. Siempre había sido de aquella manera, mas preocupándole que últimamente tenía antojo de todo, no se le hacía raro que fuese a buscar algo que comer... por su propia cuenta...

Le extrañaba la intensa energía que tenía la muchacha cada vez que la dejaban de ver por períodos de aproximadamente una semana. Cada vez que lo hacían, no eran ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni siquiera Shippô quiénes pedían regresar y ver qué tan bien estaba ella; sino Inuyasha quien en todo momento se preocupó por ella. De más estaba decir que se autonombró como _el hanyou que ahora debía cuidarla_, objetando en su defensa que habían sido sus amigos quiénes le habían pedido ese favor...

Pero bueno, eso ni venía al caso.

Siempre que iban en busca de los Shikon no Kakeras, en sus largos viajes por lugares hermosos, jamás vistos y conocidos por Kagome, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia que le traía su ausencia. Pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería estar ahí para cuando el cachorro naciera. Ese era su mayor deseo: poder verlo nacer. Lo demás ya no importaba.

... Y siempre que regresaban, Inuyasha aguardaba con ansias poder verla (cada día más hermosa que antes creía verla él) en las afueras de la aldea, esperando impaciente y con una sonrisa, con algún cambio que ponga en evidencia que han estado cuidándose tanto ella como el cachorro y recibirlos a todos con un abrazo.

Por eso no perdía la menor oportunidad, cada vez que regresaba, de seguirla a todos lados, de perseguirla desesperadamente a donde quiera que fuese, incluso la espiaba mientras se bañaba, aunque plenamente estaba consciente de que ella ya lo sabía. No le importaba de qué manera fuese, pero, desde el incidente aquel día en que se enteraron de su embarazo, las cosas para él habían sido muy diferentes. Porque aunque había negado su relación con aquel cachorro desde siempre, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que escuchaba lejanamente a Kagome y a Sango hablar sobre él... y sobre lo felices que serían kagome y él nada más... nada más...

Caminó lleno de preocupación, impotencia e incertidumbre por el bosque, buscando el poco y débil rastro de su _pareja_. Caminó por aquel sendero que siempre seguía la chica, mas ésta ves se detuvo a olfatear con mas ahínco... encontrando que, a mitad del bosque, cerca de donde el Goshimboku se alzaba con toda su ímpetu y poderío, el rastro de ella cambiaba de rumbo... como si fuera a...

Siguió, con esa serenidad que poco a poco le iba calando hasta en los huesos. Pasó de largo el impetuoso árbol en el que había permanecido dormido durante 50 largos años. Su olfato se concentraba en encontrar señal alguna de la madre o el cachorro... y desde luego que aquel aroma lo guió hasta el pozo devorador de huesos...

Se acercó al borde, inseguro. Desde aquella noche en que él y Kagome... Se sonrojó. ¡Bueno! En que concibieron a su cachorro, Apenas si se había atrevido a cruzar el pozo. Sabía que la miko estaba muy sensible, y que le gustaba mantener una prudencial distancia de él, pero esta vez no se quedaría ahí, esperando el regreso de ella. Se acercó al borde y observó el fondo. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho (sabía que si lo pensaba no lo haría a final de cuentas) saltó dentro de la mortuoria oscuridad del pozo, apareciendo la clásica lucecita violeta...

El viaje se le hizo eterno... y ciertamente que, al llegar, casi se vuelve de regreso al fondo del pozo en una caía casi mortal. Esa necesidad que tenía de verla bien le carcomía el espíritu. Esa necesidad de ejercer su instinto de _macho-alfa_ y proteger a su manada (su ahora nueva y pequeña familia conformada por su hembra y su cachorro)... necesitaba verla... y verla con urgencia...

Salió del hokora a toda prisa. El aroma de la miko estaba regado por toda la zona, además de que estaba cerca... muy, **Muy** cerca. De a saltos, se acercó a la casa de la joven miko. Aterrizó improvisadamente en el tejado, justo a lado de la ventana de ella. Así que, decidido a abrirla y maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte, entró.

La habitación... ya no olía a Kagome. Olía diferente. Era como un suave, dulzón y embriagador aroma, el cual provenía todo de una especie de envase de plástico azul en el escritorio de ella. Se acercó a él con una terrible curiosidad y lo olfateó nerviosamente. Sin duda alguna, esa era la fuente de aquél curioso aroma que perturbaba su percepción olfativa. Con sus garras, tomó el curioso envase y enfocó su rostro en la parte superior de este...

_**lll PUF lll**_

"¡Caugh, Caugh!" Tosió Inuyasha exageradamente, alejándose del envase (el cual había lanzado lejos de su poder), asustado. Una cosa blanca había caído en su cara y había provocado su inminente tos. Con su haori, limpió vagamente lo blanco de su cara y salió de la habitación más molesto que nunca...

oooooooooo

Con la cuchara firmemente en su mano y llena de decisión, trató de meter su mano en el recipiente de cartón en sus manos, decorado llamativamente. De su interior saco una especie de crema amarilla pastel, parcialmente congelada, la cual, sin mayor preámbulo, se metió a la boca...

"¡Ooow! ¡Ya se acabó el helado, bebé!" Exclamó Kagome desilusionadamente, observando hacia el interior del envase de cartón del helado completamente vacío. ¡Pero si recientemente había sacado aquel bote de la nevera! ¡Y cuando lo hizo estaba **completamente** lleno! Soltó su cuchara y observó a su lado. Un bote de igual color se encontraba no muy lejos de ella, tentando emocionalmente a la miko y a su bebé, quien no le quitó la vista de encima. Así que, ya sin poder resistirse, tomó este segundo y comenzó a comerlo. "¡Hmmm! ¡Chocolate!" Exclamó, sonriente y feliz de la vida, sin detenerse por nada del mundo...

_**lll SLAM lll**_

"¡¿Se Puede Saber Qué Carajo Haces Aquí?!" Una voz le cuestionó **MUUUY** enfadada desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada al comedor. Kagome paró su labor breves instantes y abrió los ojos llena de incredulidad. Alzó la vista con temor, encontrándose con aquel hanyou que ha hecho de su sombra desde que se entero de su embarazo...; todo lleno de... ¿Talco para bebé? Sin querer, ha lanzado una carcajada llena de burla, cosa que inmediatamente trata de suprimir, por miedo de hacer sentir más humillado al chico...

"¡No, espera! Mas bien la pregunta sería... ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿Y por qué estas todo lleno de talco para bebé?" Preguntó ella, recibiendo como respuesta del chico un _¿Qué es talco?_, al tiempo en que iba, sumamente irascible, a sentarse en la mesa también. "¿Estuviste jugando con el talco de Isao-chan, ne?" Cuestionó nuevamente, con reprobación. Inuyasha desvió la vista, lleno de desdén.

"¡¿Aún insistes en llamar al cachorro de esa forma?! ¡Para empezar, esa cosa a la que tú le llamas _talco_ fue la que me...!" Y fue entonces que el hanyou paró en seco, en medio del aterrador silencio, y vio a la futura mamá con una consecutiva serie de mohines "¿Tan pronto estás comprando cosas para ese cachorro? ¡Pero si todavía ni se te nota la panza! ¡¿No crees que te estás tomando las cosas demasiado apresuradas?!" Preguntó él, tratando de saciar su sed de saber.

"¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es sólo que como mi Isao y yo viviremos en el Sengoku Jidai en cuanto nazca, quiero tener cosas listas para él!" Rió ella, de buena gana, aunque prontamente se apresuró a rectificar su error. "Aunque... también puede ser ella..."

"_Me gustaría más que fuese macho..."_ Este pensamiento obligó a Inuyasha a sonrojarse y a agitar su cabeza frenéticamente, pese a que la miko le había preguntado que qué le ocurría. ¡¿Por qué Decía Cosas Como Esa?! ¡Ese Cachorro **Noooo** Era Suyo! ¿Pero... cómo evitar... aquella preocupación y ansiedad de verla a ella, tan feliz de ser madre... y él sin poder compartir aquél sentir que lo obligaba a responsabilizarse de sus actos? "Yo... me... me preocupé mucho por ti al ver que no te encontraba..." Agregó Inuyasha tras la serie de sentimientos que se iban agolpando agresivamente en su interior. El silencio en el comedor se ha hecho intenso y ha metido sus manos en el interior de sus mangas, tratando así de controlar su tic nervioso. Kagome ha dejado de comer helado y se ha dedicado a observar al hanyou, sonrojada. A sus 3 meses de embarazo, el joven hanyou se había vuelto muy sobre protector con ella, pese a que había negado la paternidad de su bebé. ¿Acaso... acaso había comenzado a aceptar a su Isao-chan? "Yo... ¡No Me Malinterpretes! ¡Lo que pasa es que _Sango, Miroku y Kaede_ están **MUUUY** preocupados por ti y el cachorro! ¡Tienen miedo de que algo les pueda pasar y no puedas defenderte debidamente...!" Exclamó todo rojo, por lo que ha alzado las manos, esperando entenderse así...

La expresión de anhelo en el rostro de la joven chica se borró tan rápido como había aparecido, como la vela que cede ante la tempestad. Su expresión se había vuelto apesumbrada de pronto, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar derrotada "Sí... eso creí..." Después de todo... era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Se puso de pie, aquejada y apesumbradamente. De seguir viéndolo a los ojos se hubiera derrumbado en un impotente llanto. Aún podía sentir arder la profunda herida que él le provocó _aquella_ noche y que hasta el momento se había negado a suturar. ¿Por qué aún no se resignaba al hecho de que _NO_ la quería? Salió del comedor, seguida del angustiado hanyou...

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?" Preguntó Inuyasha al verla detenerse en el pasillo. Ella se había detenido con la vista fija en el suelo, mientras mantenía el silencio, para que después, una frágil y delicada mano se alzara débil y torpemente y le limpiara el rostro...

Fue entonces cuando el hanyou detectó la sal de sus lágrimas...

"¿Kagome?" Preguntó Inuyasha de nuevo y lleno de angustia, esperando recibir una respuesta de la miko. Mas ella nunca dijo nada. "Kagome, mírame." Y esta vez la tomó del brazo, obligándole a verle.

"Onegai, déjanos en paz..." Pidió Kagome, soltándose bruscamente del agarre ejercido por él, mas prontamente él la tomó ágilmente de la mano. Kagome alzó la vista, enojada "¡¿Qué No Entiendes Que...?!" Y se sonrojó notoriamente al descubrir que tan cerca estaba el hanyou de ella...

Él, aparentemente cuerdo en sus acciones, se había acercado lentamente a la dulce joven. Ella al parecer no había notado lo cerca que estaba. Así que, dejándose llevar, Inuyasha estiró sus brazos y la rodeó en un contacto lleno de ternura y delicadeza. Era tan hermosa, tanto así que por un momento se había olvidado de todo... de su rabia... de su inseguridad... de aquello que le iba destrozando el alma desde que la tomó aquella noche.

"¿Inu... Yasha?" En ese momento escuchó el leve susurrar de la chica, con su cara toda encendida en un rojo fuego, nada en común con el porte sereno que él tenía...

"Kagome... yo... la verdad es que..." Tartamudeó, tratando de exteriorizar el deseo que sentía de tenerla tan cerca como alguna vez, antes de que todo aquello ocurriese, la tuvo. Pero no era justo para ella... decirle eso teniendo el corazón tan confundido como nunca se le había presentado en su vida...

No sabía qué le ocurría. Tan sólo verla a ella en ese preciso momento bastó para que su cuerpo cobrara vida. Aún estaba resentido ante el miedo de que ella pudiera temerle por lo ocurrido aquella noche. Tenía miedo de perderla nuevamente...; su cuerpo ha comenzado a moverse sin su propia voluntad. Pensar en eso le iba arrebatando su conciencia, por lo que acercó su rostro al de la joven miko...

... Y sus labios sellaron finalmente los de ella... _nuevamente_. Ella le observó tiesa, con los ojos más abiertos que un plato y con el rostro enrojecido. Él, por su parte, había perdido control de sus emociones y había aferrado firmemente a la chica contra sí, rodeando su ahora no tan estrecha cintura de mujer embarazada. Kagome, algo sorprendida por el contacto, tampoco lo rechazó y por acto del impulso, sus manos buscaron el cuello el muchacho y lo rodearon, atrayéndolo lentamente contra sí.

Inuyasha sintió la inminente bienvenida en ella y decidió profundizar el beso, ladeando la cabeza suavemente y empujándola cariñosamente contra una pared. Kagome respondió muy sumisa a la acción, para posteriormente alzar la cabeza ligeramente cuando el hanyou deshizo su beso y bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo con terrible ímpetu, amor y deseo...

"¡Tadaima!" Se oyó la voz de una mujer en el genkan de la casa. Kagome abrió los ojos cuales platos al escucharle llamar y la chispa de la cordura titiló.

Su familia estaba en casa.

"Te pido por favor que _**no**_ vuelvas a hacer eso..." Rogó Kagome una vez que ambos se soltaron con terrible brusquedad ante el llamado de la madre de Kagome y alejarse prudencialmente el uno del otro. Las escenas aún seguían frescas en su mente... no podía continuar en el lugar... no debía hacerlo...; el hanyou le vio sin entender. ¿Acaso no quería que él...?

"¡Kagome-neesan!" Gritó un hiperactivo chiquillo desde el genkan de la casa, obligando a Kagome a palidecer. Tres personas hicieron su aparición en el pasillo, cargando bolsas de compras en sus manos "¡Inuyasha-niichan! ¡Has venido a visitarnos!" Gritó aquél que no era nadie más que Sôta. Inuyasha le vio casi sin reacción alguna, tratando de asimilar alguna palabra expuesta de boca de alguien... que no fuera Kagome...

"¿Te quedarás a cenar, ne? ¿Muchacho?" Rogó el anciano abuelo de Kagome, caminando en dirección al comedor, seguido de Sôta

"uhm... sí..." Susurró Inuyasha, medio ido en su mundo _autista-paralelo_.

"¡KYYYAAA! Neesan... ¿No me digas que tu solita te comiste **TOOOODO** el helado?" Gritó Sôta, alzando los cubos de cartón que contenían helado anteriormente. Desde el pasillo, Kagome le sacó la lengua, ignorándolo.

"Okaasan... ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?" Pidió Kagome amablemente a su madre, quien asintió animadamente, entregándole en una caja de cartón sumamente frágil con pinta de ser un pequeño paquete. Kagome agradeció a su madre con un abrazo y se dedicó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Inuyasha y la Sra. Higurashi solos en el pasillo.

"Se verá muy linda dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses. ¿A que sí, Inuyasha?" Cuestionó la joven mujer, por lo que Inuyasha ya no tuvo más opción que aterrizar de lleno a la realidad. Le encaró, inquisitivamente, sin entender el por qué había dicho aquellas palabras. "¡Apuesto a que será el nietecito más lindo que yo pudiera tener!" Rió la mujer de buena gana. Inuyasha le vio, lleno de horror.

"¿Ano... acaso usted...?"

"¡Claro que lo sé!" Exclamó la mujer, guiñándole un ojo. "Las madres podemos enterarnos de muchas cosas antes de que los hijos se den cuenta. Nada más hay que ver cuánto ha estado comiendo Kagome... y cómo ha regresado a casa tan cambiada como nunca... y definitivamente **NO** le creí lo del bebé huerfanito que se encontraron allá. ¡Una madre tiene que ser astuta, muchacho...!" Exclamó la mujer, mientras recogía las bolsas del suelo "¡Apuesto también a que serás el papá más guapo que yo haya visto en mi vida...!" Dijo encaminándose a la cocina, soltando unas ansiosas risillas llenas de felicidad...

Inuyasha sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza. Trató de calmarse, mas sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar del puro pánico. No... eso no tenía que estar pasando...; con rapidez inaudita, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la miko, de la cual abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Sal... fue lo primero que pudo detectar en el ambiente una vez que entré...

Ahí, Kagome estaba tirada en la cama, llorando amargamente un miedo que ocultaba en su interior. Inuyasha le vio, como quien trata de ocultar algo, mas las palabras se acumularon en su boca, soltándolas irremediablemente...

"Tu ofukuro ya sabe que estás preñada..." Y sólo bastó esa pequeña oración para que Kagome alzara la vista, cegada en lágrimas y viera con completo terror y ansiedad al hanyou que recién llegaba y compartía con él su expresión de estupefacción...

_**Fin del Capítulo Cinco.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Tenshi:**_ Ángel

_**Kimi wa boku no tenshi desu: **_Esta frase significa _"tú eres mi ángel"_

_**Hokora:**_ Es como una especie de caseta

_**Onegai:**_ Por favor

_**Tadaima:**_ ¡Ya llegué!

_**Genkan:**_ Es el recibidor de una casa japonesa. Ahí donde todos depositan sus zapatos antes de entrar en la casa.

_**-neesan:**_ Para referirse a la hermana mayor

_**-niichan:**_ Para referirse al hermano mayor

_**Ano?:**_ es la pregunta _¿Qué?_ pero de manera que llama la atención

El nombre de la chica esa, ya lo saben, se llama _**Jun**_, que significa _Obediente_

**PS:** Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Más adelante, pondré que fue lo que sucedió cuando Kagome casi muere por el capítulo anterior, no me quieran linchar, por el momento, saben que ella está bien :) Espero que no les esté decepcionando :( Aquí les dejaré un avance :)

Al fin aquel extraño hanyou se atreve a acercarse a Kagome... ¿Cuál es su intención?

Dejenme Reviews, ¿Sí? Nos vemos pronto :)

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	7. El Chico que se Parece a Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Volví nuevamente, con el capítulo seis. A partir de ahora, las cosas se me ponen difíciles, porque ahora sólo podré actualizar hasta el jueves, más o menos. El motivo de esto es debido a que volví a clases regulares, y pues, mi horario es un asco. Tengo que asistir por las tardes y eso me quita mucho tiempo. Por eso es que el capítulo 7 lo verán tan pronto como tenga tiempo libre, ¿Sí?_

_Las respuestas a sus reviews están en el perfil._

_De antemano, Gracias._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 6.- El Chico que se Parece a Inuyasha.**_

Se sentó en el pasto, meditabunda, ida en su mundo de sueños e ilusiones. El transcurrir de los días se le estaba volviendo eterno, mas aún de lo que pudiera desear. A su alrededor, estaba nuevamente aquél hermoso campo floreado al que tanto le gustaba ir para pasar un rato sola con su bebé. Las flores iban marchitándose conforme el verano iba transcurriendo, quizás debido al calor... y aún seguía sintiendo el inmenso vacío...

"5 meses, mi amor... y estaremos solos tú y yo... por lo que nos quede juntos..." Estas palabras salieron vagamente de los labios de Kagome, quién, de la aparente nada, había comenzado a llorar por enésima vez desde que estaba embarazada. Se suponía que todo estaba yendo bien... ¿Entonces? Pese a la poco creíble noticia que Inuyasha le había dado de que su okaasan ya estaba enterada de su embarazo, no había vuelto más a casa, se despidió amablemente de todos y, fingiendo que ella e Inuyasha eran una muy feliz pareja que esperaba un bebé (puesto que su madre se había encargado de divulgar la noticia entre los miembros de la familia en tan sólo ese día), saltaron juntos y tomados de la mano hacia el pozo devorador de huesos. Bien; su madre ya lo sabía. ¿Ahora que más le quedaba?

Suspiró un poco más y esperó que el sentimiento se le pasara. El viento se mecía con tal suavidad y dulzura que le extrañó a sobremanera. Entendía que estuviera sensible... ¡¿Pero _Tanto_?!

Un par de ojos dorados le observaron desde una prudencial distancia.

Con sus frágiles dedos cortó un par de flores y comenzó a apilarlas. Había... una extraña presencia sobrenatural rondándola: Un jyaki perturbador que había estado siguiéndole desde que se enteró de su condición actual... hacía cuatro meses y medio...

"¡Feh! ¡Será mejor que no me sigas más!" Gritó ella con un enojo fingido, esperando ser escuchada por un _acosador_ anónimo que la venía rondando de mucho tiempo atrás. "¡Me gusta mucho la soledad! Creo que no lo has entendido, ¿Verdad?" Gritó de nuevo, mas, como la anterior ocasión, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Un par de arbustos lejanos, a las afueras del pequeño campo, se movieron torpemente y con notoria insistencia, por lo que su expresión facial ha cambiado completa y drásticamente. El viento sigue soplando, delatando a quien esta observándole con detalle y recelo.

_**lll SWISH lll**_

Y en un mal movimiento, provocó no sólo el susto de una miko que tenía graves problemas con sus hormonas (las cuales la estaban poniendo _más sensible_ que nunca); sino que esta demostrara qué tan buenos reflejos poseía, acto seguido de un rayo de energía espiritual; mas no como el que siempre solía utilizar, púrpura y violáceo; sino como un rayo verde pálido; nada comparado con aquél, saliera disparado de sus manos y chocara irremediablemente contra la dura corteza del tronco de un árbol. La miko ha fruncido el ceño. ¡¿Acaso el tipo quiere jugar...?! ¡Eso era de muy mal gusto!

"Lo sabía. Es el mismo poder..." Musitó aquel extraño personaje, desde lejos, donde no había posibilidades de que la jovencita le escuchara hablar...

"¡Esta bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Sólo soy una adolescente común y corriente que espera un bebé!" Gritó, como si estuviera resignada a algo. "Definitivamente seré una presa fácil para todo aquél que quiera matarme. Aunque dudo mucho que eso pase, sobre todo cuando el padre de mi bebé ronda las cercanías. Quizás no quiere a mi bebé, pero dudo mucho que deje con vida a todo el que atente contra nuestra integridad y se atreva a matarnos o hacernos daño..." Y su porte se suavizó rápidamente, logrando que en este se bordeara una angelical sonrisa... "Tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que digo es cierto. ¡Mejor sal antes de que me encuentre y me vea en la obligación de decirle que eres un _youkai_ con sed de sangre de mujeres y niños!" La voz de ella sonaba llena de broma, por lo que el ambiente había dejado de tensarse desde hacía rato. "Sabes que me creerá y que de algún modo te hará salir. ¿A que no me crees?"

Aquél par de ojos la observaron con curiosidad. Sí, ahora sabía de dónde... ella sacaba todas esas curiosas palabras de una procedencia inexplicable.

_**lll SWISH lll**_

Kagome sonrió ampliamente al ver a un chico aparecer de la nada y sentarse a su lado en el verde pasto, a prudencial distancia suya. Con las flores en su regazo comenzó a entretejer lo que, al parecer, sería un collar de flores. Por su lado, su acompañante estaba más que nervioso. ¡Nunca imaginó que eso podría llegar a pasarle! ¡La chica era _**TAAAAAN**_ impredecible...! Kagome no puede evitar sentir esa curiosidad por verlo bien. Su cabello es plateado, brillante y bien cuidado, de donde sobresalen un par de orejitas de inu. Sus ojos son dorados, de un dorado tan puro, vivo y expresivo; su rostro es de suaves facciones, propias de alguien que ha crecido felizmente. En su mano derecha sostiene vehemente una katana... al parecer del tipo occidental... por lo que casi puede jurar que esta viendo a Inuyasha en vivo y a todo color; ¡Salvo claro! Las vestimentas de guerrero errante y el suave porte de la expresión de su rostro...

"No eres un rurouni, ¿Ne?" Preguntó Kagome, esperando recibir respuesta de su acompañante, quien negó con la cabeza suavemente "¡Anda! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Mi bebé tiene antojos de muchas cosas raras a cada rato, pero claro que no se le va antojar comerse a un chico que se parece tanto a su papá...!" Rió ella, de buena gana, olvidando su miseria previa, logrando en el proceso que aquel chico sonriera por primera vez... en _mucho_, **mucho** tiempo...

"Uhm... no... yo... yo sólo..." La temblorosa voz del chico se hizo resonar, por lo que Kagome pudo descubrir la naturaleza tímida del chico que estaba cerca de ella... y entonces le pareció demasiado extraño...

"No eres un humano... supongo que debes ser algún ser que viene a buscar pelea... no encuentro alguna otra explicación para tu presencia..." Comentó ella en voz alta, por lo que el otro no tuvo más opción que responderle.

"No, no. ¡Discúlpeme si la he alterado! ¡No tenía la intención de preocuparla por algo así! No tengo la intención de hacerle daño. Yo... simplemente soy un hanyou..." Comentó el chico de tímido porte, por lo que Kagome se vio aún más interesada en él. Por lo que el joven no tuvo más remedio que explicarse... "Mi okaasan era una miko... y mi otousan era un... ¿Youkai? No sabría decirle con exactitud; mi ofukuro nunca hablaba sobre él. Ella... murió hace dos años... justo después de encontrarnos una tarde con el que era mi padre... que murió un mes antes de que mi okaa lo hiciera..."

Kagome se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose avergonzada de preguntar tal cosa "Yo... lo siento mucho... creo que... no debí preguntar tal cosa..." Dijo Kagome, algo acongojada. Pero entonces el muchacho le vio algo extrañado y alzó una mano en señal de que no tenía de que preocuparse. Entonces fue que ella se sintió con más confianza para hablar con él. "¿Cómo te llamas, eh? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó ella, aún confundida e inquisitiva. "Me extraña y perturba tu presencia. Desde hacía tiempo he estado sintiéndola. Te he visto rondarme aún cuando mis amigos o... Inuyasha está cerca, pero al parecer ellos no lo notan. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que me has estado siguiendo?"

"Yo... tengo... 17 años... y vengo desde lejos... vivía cerca de las faldas del Monte Fuji..." Consideraba prudente no dar su nombre en ese preciso momento. Tenía miedo de lograr con ello algo que no vendría cayéndole nada bien a ella. Estaba tan delicada y sensible... no se merecía que le causaran alguna impresión de cualquier tipo "Yo... usted corre peligro."

"¡Eres un chico muy simpático!" Exclamó Kagome, tomando muy a broma las últimas palabras del hanyou "¡Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre! ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa, eh?" Cuestionó ella, ya más entrada en confianza. El muchacho le había caído de las mil maravillas "¡Anda! ¡Dime! ¡Me lo debes después de haberme asustado hace rato!" Dijo ella, acercándose un poco más a él y sentándose a su lado, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Lo siento. Pero _NO_ puedo decírselo" Respondió él, tajante y dando por finalizada la discusión, por lo que Kagome se heló y prefirió no tratar de indagar con él.

"¡Yo soy Higurashi Kagome y tengo 17 años! ¡Yo también vengo desde _**MUY**_ lejos, es por eso que visto con estas ropas tan extrañas..." Se apresuró ella a presentarse. "Y él es Isao..." Agregó señalando su vientre, esta vez refiriéndose a su bebé, se apresuró a presentarlo también "Demás estará decir que ya lo conoces, ¿No?"

"_Sí... demasiado bien diría yo..."_ Pensó el hanyou para si mismo, mas absteniéndose de hacer tal comentario, agregó en voz alta "Claro que lo conozco. ¡Desde aquella mañana en que la salvé, he notado tres aromas diferentes en usted!" Dijo, provocando que Kagome se sonrojase de gravedad "¡Claro! Ahora simplemente son dos. Uno es más concentrado que el otro, por lo que asumo que ese es el suyo... ¡Además...! Esa marca en el cuello que tiene dice mucho también" Se apresuró a agregar, sonrojándose ante esto último, sonrojando a Kagome también, quien se llevó una mano al cuello, como para cubrir la marca "¿Qué?" Preguntó esta vez, ofuscado, sintiendo la fija e incrédula mirada de ella en él.

"¡¿Así que no era Inuyasha, sino tú quién me ha salvado aquel día?!" Exclamó, como sin creérselo. Y no era para más, puesto que los había confundido gravemente, al grado de creer que ambos eran la misma persona... "Yo... lo lamento mucho. Creo que debí ser más observadora. Te he confundido con alguien más... discúlpame..." Rogó ella "Y también te doy las gracias. De no haber sido por ti... ahora estaría muerta..."

"_De cualquier forma no lo hubiera hecho... el hanyou ese habría llegado a tiempo a salvarla..."_ Sus pensamientos se ven tan afligidos. Es la primera vez que ha hablado con alguien de esa forma... por lo que de más estaba decir, se sentía extraño relatando hablando sobre él y su vida "... Y lamento mucho los problemas que le he causado con su pareja. Creo que no debería andarla rondando para protegerla... pero es que me preocupa mucho su cachorro. Es muy tenaz para el tiempo de embarazo que lleva. ¿No cree que es muy arriesgado andar saliendo sola por ahí?"

"¡**Él** _Y_ _**Yo**_ _**No**_ _Somos_ Pareja! ¡Él ni siquiera se preocupa por mi bebé! ¡Así que él _**no**_ tiene derecho a reclamar nada! ¡Ni siquiera el derecho de reclamarme como _SUYA_!" Gritó ella, con ese par de pulmones que tenía "Y claro que sé que es arriesgado. Dejaré de hacerlo el día en que dejes de andar cerca. Nada más de sentir tu presencia o la de Inuyasha cerca, me inclino mucho a probar si él se preocupa por mí... aunque dudo mucho siempre que me pase algo... estarás cerca para ayudarme, ¿Ne?" Pidió ella amablemente. El chico ha asentido, inseguro... "Aunque claro... supongo que tendré que dejar de hacerlo cuando este bebé me lo impida. Ya me canso un poco más... pero..." Al parecer, hay algo que no le permite continuar... y es _su recuerdo_. De antemano ella no puede evitar recordar cuando el nombre de su amado le llega a la mente.

Desde luego que el chico sintió esa clase de pena que había sentido cuando su madre le habló de la persona a quien ahora quería ver muerta, por lo que se apresuró a consolarla. "Sufre mucho al no verse correspondida, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó él, sintiendo el punzante dolor que le provocaba ver a esa persona tan especial sufrir, llorar amargamente por alguien a quien nunca podrá olvidar... "Si le sirve de consuelo... habrá mejores tiempos para usted... y _su cachorro_... mejor que piense en él y no en las ganas que tiene de morirse porque el hanyou Inuyasha _no la quiere_..."

Ella no pudo evitar calmar sus lágrimas y sonreírle, enteramente agradecida "Hmpf... pareciese que te importa demasiado que aquel baka-hanyou no me quiera y me ignore..." Respondió Kagome a las palabras de aliento de él "Se ve que tienes muy buenos sentimientos..." Cijo ella, pese a que el chico se excusó con que era muy poca cosa y que no había nada que decir.

Silencio.

Las lágrimas de Kagome pronto, poco a poco, fueron calmándose una vez más, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar, llena de curiosidad al ver con cuanto recelo el hanyou sostenía una arma en sus manos "¿Es una espada la que llevas ahí?" Señaló, completamente interesada en saber.

"Uhm... sí, sí, es una espada. Hace 6 años mi madre le pidió al viejo herrero Tottôsai que la forjara especialmente para mí. Al parecer se conocían de tiempo, puesto que el anciano no reprochó absolutamente nada, de hecho, hasta aceptó gustoso de la vida. Aparentemente quería hacerla una espada colmillo, como lo había hecho ciertas katanas hermanas forjadas para un Inu-Taiyoukai, llamado Inutaisho..." Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar mencionar el nombre del padre de Inuyasha... lo que le llevó a preguntarse si... "Pero mi madre se opuso rotundamente, excusándose de una manera poco creíble para mí, pero concientemente entendible para el anciano, quien parecía entender la situación mejor que yo. A cambio de eso, le permitió usar mis poderes espirituales para que en esencia el arma fuera más poderosa. Su nombre es Eien" Y entonces Kagome llegó al extremo de estar convencida de que la madre de ese hanyou sabía sobre el padre de Inuyasha...

¡Qué patética! Pensando en él... sabiendo que nunca estaría a su lado...

"¡Sugoi!" Exclamó Kagome, maravillada, juntando las palmas de sus manos, a manera de un aplauso "¡Debe ser un arma muy poderosa! ¡Seguro eres un grandioso aliado para cualquiera! y dime... ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene tu espada?" Preguntó.

"¿Que acaso es interrogatorio, o qué?" Preguntó el hanyou en un ademán tan propio al de su madre... pero ciertamente tan similar a la de su padre... que Kagome quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso... acaso había sido su imaginación? "¡Yo...! ¡Lo siento! Pero me temo que no puedo hacerle mención alguna sobre ello. Mi madre..."

Aquello no había funcionado. Sólo disparó las hormonas de la joven madre por los cielos. "¡Eres tan amable y dulce! ¡Se ve que, a pesar de que tu madre ha fallecido, aún la obedeces en todo aquello que te ordenó cuando viva...! ¡OOOW! ¡Eso es _**TAAAAAAAAN**_ Tierno!" Exclamó ella, en su momento de entonación "¡_Anata wa tenshi no y__ō__ desu_!"

"Descuide... no... ¿se preocupe?" El joven se sonrojó ante el elogio.

"¿Aún no me dirás tu nombre?" Preguntó ella, con suavidad y dulzura. El negó con la cabeza, como resignado y decidido a no decirle nada "Eres extraño, ¿Sabes? Por lo común uno siempre se presenta... y contigo he platicado lo suficiente como para parecer ilógico que no sepa tu nombre. ¡Anda, dímelo!" Rogó ella.

"¡Ya Le Dije Que No! Lo siento, Kagome-san... pero eso es algo que no podré hacer... ¡Ni ahora ni nunca...!" Exclamó él, irritado y alterado, poniéndose de pie "¡Lamento mucho haberle gritado...! ¡Pero...!" Prontamente, se apresuró a disculparse, esperando enmendar su error "Créame que no puedo hacerlo... no lo haré, nunca jamás, hasta que me asegure de que..." Sus palabras no tuvieron conclusión alguna y en ningún momento. Lo único que sí había quedado claro era que él sólo se puso frente a ella y le dijo un beso en la frente, antes de verla directo a los ojos. "Espero que se cuide mucho... el cachorro que espera vale todo eso y mucho más..." Dijo él, caminando un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la miko, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo de ahí.

Kagome se quedó quieta en el lugar por escasos 20 segundos, sin comprender qué había sido aquello último que ocurrió. Aún le parecía increíble, porque, desde que lo vio bien esa mañana, comprendió que el chico era _**CASI**_ un clon de Inuyasha... salvo por esa suave expresión de su rostro... la cual en Inuyasha era dura...

"Kagome, ¿Me estas oyendo?" Una mano se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo frente a los ojos de Kagome. Ella no puede evitar aterrizar de lleno en la realidad, donde Inuyasha esta justo donde ella, viéndole con ofuscación y ansiedad "¡Otra vez te has escapado! ¡¿Que no te han dicho los demás que _no_ debes andarte paseando por ahí si **NO** avisas?! ¡**Me tenías MUY**...! ¡_**LOS**_** tenías muy preocupados**!" Exclamó la voz de aquél que no era más que Inuyasha, logrando que Kagome esbozara una semi-sonrisa llena de complacencia.

"¡Mira, Inuyasha! ¡Hice un collar de flores!" La miko alzó en sus manos un collar de flores amarillas, el cual no parecía de gran interés para Inuyasha. "Lo dejaré aquí. Puedes venir por el cuando quieras..." Dijo, colocándolo en el pasto antes de ponerse de pie dificultosamente, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo evitar parpadear confundido.

"¡¿Y por qué no me lo das ahora?!" Preguntó él, sin entender que Kagome no se refería a él, por lo que ella cerró los ojos y, con las manos en la cintura en un gesto de total tranquilidad, dio una simple y sencilla orden.

"Osuwari"

_**lll BONK lll**_

"¡Inu-no-baka! ¡Eso _no_ es tuyo! ¡Es para mi nuevo amigo! ¡¿Ne, Tenshi-kun?!" Exclamó ella, totalmente feliz, caminando en dirección al bosque, de regreso a la aldea. Inuyasha se puso de pie con dificultad, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para perseguir a la chica e interrogarla desesperadamente.

"¡¿Como que tu nuevo amigo?!" La voz de Inuyasha sonaba celosa, dejo que aún no podía borrarse de su tono de voz. Aún le dolía que el chico pareciera más interesado en matar a todos los hombres que conocía y la rondaban que en su propia salud y la de su bebé...

Las voces se fueron alejándose, hasta que, finalmente, el claro quedó en completa soledad y silencio. Un chico albino salió de entre los arbustos, regresando a donde la miko Kagome que se había ido hacía poco había dejado aquel presente para él...

"¡A... achoo!" Estornudó él, de manera poco educada. Aún recordaba ser alérgico al polen de las flores... pero era un regalo de ella, así que no se atrevería a rechazarlo de ninguna manera... "Esto se va a poner feo..." Dijo observando el cielo, como previniendo el mal augurio que estaba por aproximarse...

_**Fin del Capítulo Seis.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Okaasan:**_ Madre

_**Jyaki:**_ Es la energía "mágica" de un youkai, como un aura demoniaca

_**Katana:**_ Espada

_**Rurouni:**_ Son los samuráis vagabundos que no trabajan para alguien en particular

_**Otousan:**_ Padre

_**Baka:**_ Tonto y derivados

_**Taiyoukai:**_ Gran señor youkai, como Sesshoumaru o su papá

_**Eien:**_ Significa _Eterno_

_**Sugoi:**_ ¡Increíble!

_**Anata wa tenshi no yō desu:**_ Significa _¡Tú eres un ángel!_

**PS:** Espero que les haya gustado. Ya falta poco para que el FanFiction se acabe :S yo no quiero que eso pase, pero mi cerebro no ayudará mucho a eso :( Cuídense mucho y espero que el capítulo no les haya decepcionado. Déjenme reviews, ¿Sí? Me hacen feliz :)

_¿Error o cosa de admitir la verdad? Kikyou está decidida a atar a Inuyasha a sí a como dé lugar..._

¡Nos vemos pronto!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	8. Recuerdos antes de la Tempestad

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Volví después de una terrible semana. Al fin pongo el capítulo 7. Es el más largo en existencia. Espero que les guste y que no les defraude. Déjenme reviews, ¿Sí? Ya se empiezan a desvelar las dudas... ¿Verdad? Espero que les guste mucho. Me esfuerzo mucho porque así sea._

_Por si acaso, lo que está en cursiva son los Flashbacks._

_Las respuestas de sus reviews están en mi perfil. ¿Ok?_

_Gracias de Antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 7.- Recuerdos antes de la Tempestad.**_

"¡La Mataré! ¡Esta Vez La Mataré A Ella Y A Su Bastardo Engendro!" Exclamó la miko _no muerta_ no muy feliz que digamos. "¡Le Haré Pagar Por Todo Lo Que Me Ha Hecho Sufrir! ¡La Mataré **Lenta Y Dolorosamente** Por Habérmelo Quitado!" Gritó, en su momento de dolor y de agonía.

Con sus manos, arregló sus flechas, de manera que, introduciendo venenos y cosas como esas, pudieran surtir efecto en cualquier ser vivo que fuese tocado por estas. Esta vez, el hecho de que habían pasado ya 7 meses, significaba que su oportunidad de oro se le estaba escapando de las manos...

Cierto era que, en todo ese tiempo, Inuyasha se había vuelto su compañero nocturno, y que esto fue motivo de muchas noches de interminable llanto por parte de Kagome, quien se asolaba en la cabaña que le correspondía, llorando amargamente por causa de alguien que jamás volvería a verle de la misma manera... a ninguna de las dos...

Ya la había hecho sufrir mucho sentimentalmente, y en una ocasión casi la mata, de no ser por aquél cachorro que esperaba. Esta vez, no importaba que tan lejos tuviese que llegar... pero la mataría... a como diera lugar lo haría... ya tenía ganado a Inuyasha por un lado... ahora sólo debía eliminar al obstáculo principal... y se haría mujer... la mujer que podría entregarle a Inuyasha todo de ella y cumplirle hasta el más oscuro deseo reprimido en su interior. Esa mocosa no sabía tratarlo, no sabía ni cuidarlo, ni mimarlo, ni entenderlo... _**NI AMARLO**_. ¿Entonces...? ¿Por qué él habría de preocuparse por ella?

"La mataré... mañana al amanecer... me desharé de la mocosa... y le probaré que se metió con la persona equivocada..." Dijo introduciendo en su aljaba las flechas necesarias y colocándolos en un lugar donde fácilmente pudiera tomarlos, mientras ella salía de la choza abandonada para buscar más almas de las cuales alimentarse y a preparar aquella sorpresa con que aguardaría a Inuyasha...

... Ser de barro y huesos tenía sus ventajas... y la magia estaba de su lado, así que sus poderes podían crear casi vida como una común y normal... por eso Inuyasha no podía preocuparse...

oooooooooo

xxxxxxxxxx

_Forcejeos y más forcejos. Era lo único que podía escucharse en la pequeña cabaña de madera. Silenciosos llantos de dolor y miedo se escuchaban casi impalpables en su interior, y los gruñidos por demás, bajos y constantes; eran los sonidos predominantes de boca de la pareja en la habitación._

_¿Acaso el destino le tenía preparado ese intenso sufrimiento a causa de alguna cosa mal hecha? Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos, anunciando que en cualquier momento estallaría en gritos. Pero era inútil. Él estaba sobre ella, tocándola, explorando hasta el más nimio rincón de su cuerpo falto de ropa. Dolor. Esa era la única palabra que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. El ritual que Inuyasha había iniciado con ella sin su aprobación estaba por llegar a su fin. Quizás no lo notaba, quizás estaba tan ida en sus lágrimas que ya no sentía nada, desde hacía mucho había logrado perder noción de todo, incluso del dolor. Lloraba porque algo en ella le dolía... con todo su ser..._

_La presión ejercida por él contra su cuerpo era inmensa, el movimiento producido por él mismo también era salvaje y desenfrenado. No había palabras para describir lo bien que él ahora youkai chico se sentía en ese momento. No escuchaba absolutamente nada, sólo se concentraba en las reacciones que tenía ella ante cada caricia, ante cada beso, ante cada movimiento suyo... no le importaba si ella lloraba o no, luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse de aquellos pequeños detalles después. Ahora lo único que deseaba era marcarla su pareja, marcarla por medio de aquella concepción que estaban a punto de lograr..._

_Y entonces reaccionó, de pronto y sin motivo alguno. El dolor que sintió al tomarla como suya lo hizo aterrizar de lleno en la realidad. Sus ojos perdieron ese toque rojizo asustador que había paralizado a Kagome y que había logrado que, presa del miedo, ella cediera a sus intenciones. Estaba asustada y lloraba como alma en pena; el miedo era incontrolable, y entonces, el pánico se apoderó de él. ¡La había hecho suya a base de forcejeos y acciones enfermizas! Quería calmarla, pero su mente no podría reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para poder decirle algunas palabras para tranquilizarse antes de que aquél acto se diera por terminado y terminaran concibiendo a un cachorro accidentalmente..._

_Tarde. Siempre fue tarde. El verdadero ritual ya había comenzado._

"_¡**TE AMO, KAGOME**...!" Fueron las únicas tres palabras que escaparon de labios de Inuyasha, quien, ahogando gemidos escandalosos y tratando de aguardar un poco más y poder recibir una respuesta por parte de la humana a quien estaba poseyendo en ese momento. Entonces su instinto youkai lo dominó casi por completo y volvió a domarlo como si fuese un koinu, donde, aún perdido en sus acciones, escuchó la voz de ella, lo cual lo calmó un poco y lo ayudó a entregar todo de sí aquella noche..._

"_¡Inu... Yasha...!" Gritó ella, de igual manera, tratando de obtener un poco más de fuerza que la de él y poder separase finalmente, pero axial como había llegado desapareció, dejándoles por fin con una conciencia casi perdida, con un millón de sentimientos encontrados, con aquella mezcla intensa de aromas... pero sobre todo... con un cachorro más querido que cualquier otra cosa, más allá de la marca de un intenso amor que estaba por darse su merecido lugar en el mundo._

_... Y entonces ella gritó al sentir una serie de pinchazos en su cuello, provocados por él, señalando así la marca fundamental, la marca que la señalaba como la compañera del ahora youkai Inuyasha, a quien ahora le pertenecía..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Despertó alarmada en medio de la oscuridad de la cabaña, llena de pesar y vergüenza. La cara le ardía en un rojo intenso de pura pena, sin saber cómo poder expresar lo que sentía. Se abrazo firmemente, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo... cómo podía recordar _aquellas cosas_? ¡Se suponía que había perdido la conciencia de todo en esa ocasión! ¿Por qué le venía a la mente tal cosa? ¿Acaso... acaso había recuperado su conciencia escasamente?

Su cara titilaba de rojo intenso de vergüenza y pánico. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento, habría jurado que tuvo un encuentro cercano con Inuyasha... _demasiado __**cercano**_. Abrazó su vientre con fuerza, esperando así poder calmarse. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Tan feliz estaba ante los vagos recuerdos que se le han presentado?

Observó los débiles rayos de luz de luna que se distorsionaban al pasar a través de la cortinilla de bambú. Sonrió. Bueno... ahora por lo menos sentía que podría dormir más tranquila, sin la preocupación y la curiosa sensación de muerte rondándole cerca. Ahora tenía muchas otras cosas que pensar...

oooooooooo

Lejos de ahí, allá, a las ramas de algún árbol lejano, un hanyou de ropas rojas tenía el mismo recuerdo, exactamente igual al que ella había tenido, en el mismo tiempo... y obligándolo a despertar de golpe...

"Kuso..." Se maldijo entre dientes a sí mismo al verse despertado de sus no muy agradables sueños. Suspiró aliviado. Menos mal que lo había hecho.

Se sonrojó considerablemente. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido tal cosa como para que él reaccionara de tal forma? Se arrepentía increíblemente de lo acontecido aquella noche, en más de una ocasión se lo había dicho a sí. Su mente ya no quería pensar bien, no ahora con aquellas imágenes repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez como una película interminable que parecía estarla viviendo en carne propia en el momento, sobre todo después de sentir cómo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a respirar agitado. ¡NOOOO! ¡ÉL NO PODÍA! ¡NO DEBÍA!

Agitó la cabeza con frenesí, tanto así, que casi puede asegurar que se cae del árbol. Se ha detenido con una mano de una de las ramas de este, en vista de que estaba a punto de caer. Ha observado la mano libre. ¡¿Pero Qué Ha Hecho?! ¡Eso no debió pasar nunca! ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo esa noche? ¡¿Por qué No Midió Sus Palabras?! Ahora, indudablemente, estaba más endeudado que nunca con la muchacha. Le había dado algún motivo para que ella guardara la falsa ilusión de que pronto estarían juntos... cuando eso irremediablemente sería imposible... no ahora que le ha fallado en más de un aspecto...

Empuñó una mano. Está decidido, esa mañana adelantará el paso a la aldea de Kaede y hablará con ella... aunque duda mucho que su plan funcione correctamente, está tan ilusionado como ella de ver a ese cachorro crecer... que alejarse de ella es algo que no puede permitirse. La amará, la cuidará, la vigilará en secreto si es necesario... pero no la dejará sola...

El cielo va clareando lentamente mientras él trata de reflexionar y quejarse consigo mismo de lo que hizo aquella noche. Se siente un tonto, pero nada puede hacer para calmarse... ¡Es Que Simplemente Eso No Debió Pasar! Pero ya era suficiente. Bastaba de críticas y auto-regaños. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ella deseaba con todo el alma a ese bebé... y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, _**él también**_. Y tampoco podía deshacerse de ninguno de los dos... primero se mataba antes que tener que hacerlo...

xxxxxxxxxx

_De un salto, cayó intempestivamente en el techo de la cabaña. Desde luego que, ante terrible sonido, se maldijo en voz alta, siempre procurando pasar inadvertido por las constantes vigilancias de Sango, Miroku... incluso Kaede y Shippô; este último pasaba gran parte de su día con ella, en sus brazos, cosa que lo tenía más desquiciado que nunca. ¡¿El Kitsune Mimado __**No**__ Sabía Que Eso Podía Estar, precisamente, Incomodando A __Su Cachorro_

_Cuidando mucho la retaguardia, bajó del techo de la cabaña e ingresó en ella, siempre con el corazón suspendiendo del pequeño hilo de la cordura, que apenas si le decía cosas decentes._

_La cosa más decente que le había dicho en unos meses era Entra a ver a tu familia. Y claro que obedeció, después de todo, de eso se trataba. Desde lo acontecido con la madre de la joven, donde ella se había enterado del cachorro, no se había atrevido a acercarse debidamente a ella, y eso lo tenía muy deprimido. Tan solo en esos tres meses se la había pasado encerrado en el Goshimboku, casi sin comer, sin dormir... sin nada. Sólo pensando en ella._

_Afortunadamente, para su gusto, la cabaña estaba ocupada solamente por la susodicha mujer que era su pareja, quien dormía profundamente. Inuyasha olfateó a su alrededor y suspiró con alivio. Menos mal que Shippô no estaba ahí... y que Kagome dormía **muuuy** profundo últimamente..._

_Se encaminó lentamente a su mujer, quien se encontraba recostada en un futon, boca arriba. Dormía profunda y apaciblemente, con su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo que la hacía lucir de lo más tierna. La observó desde el umbral de la puerta, dormir... seguramente soñando con algún lugar lejos, donde ella era feliz..._

_Con lentitud, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde ella descansaba y se dejó sentar a su lado. Observarla dormir tan magistral y sublime... apaciguaba sus ansias..._

_Observó su vientre y sintió una extraña oleada de sentimientos que jamás antes lo hubieran consumido de la forma en que ahora se lo estaban tragando vivo. Así, del simple y sencillo aire, sintió que estaba realmente muy sensible. Pensaba en las muchas cosas que en seis meses habían pasado en cuando su ahora totalmente destruida relación con Kagome... en los muchos deseos de ver a su cachorro..._

"_Ya quiero verte nacer..." Musitó pusilánime el joven hanyou, mientras temeroso colocaba suavemente una mano en el vientre de Kagome, acariciándolo suavemente. Y se sintió terriblemente feliz, porque era la primera vez que teniía un pleno contacto con su cachorro... Y eso lo emocionaba tanto... "Perdóname por todo lo que les he hecho pasar. Es estúpido, pero creo que tu ofukuro estará mejor lejos de mí..." Inuyasha se detuvo unos instantes y meditó concienzudamente lo que le diría a su cachorro..._

_... ¡Claro que Amaba a Kagome! Solamente que... desde lo que le hizo... no se atrevía a creer que era el quien se hacia llamar Su protector... tampoco podía decirle que la amaba... con todo el corazón..._

_Intempestivamente, Inuyasha sintió un extraño movimiento proveniente del cuerpo de Kagome, obligándolo a alzar su mano completamente asustado, creyendo que Kagome había despertado al fin. Pero ella ni siquiera se movió, ni un ápice. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido y clavó su mirada en ella, volviendo a coló colocar suavemente una mano sobre el vientre, pero justo antes de poder tocarla, sintió que se volvía a mover. Pero esta vez Inuyasha no mostró clase alguna de susto._

"_¿Saludas a tu bastardo oyaji?" Preguntó Inuyasha con cierta incertidumbre, casi dejando ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego se detuvo unos segundos y meditó otros más. "Seguro tu ofukuro me mataría a osuwaris si supiera que estoy maldiciendo enfrente tuyo..." Farfulló el hanyou, algo nervioso, pero volviendo a acariciar el vientre de su mujer. "Ya quiero verte... hijo..." Susurro él, con algo de pena, mientras su mirada se volvía vaga... y cada vez más triste "No sé si seas una hembra o un macho... pero tienes que cuidar mucho a tu ofukuro cuando estés aquí... porque ella te necesitará mucho... y tal vez yo no esté ahí para cuidarla... a ti a ella..." Y su mirada se apagó... y perdió el brillo de la felicidad. "Te quiero" Dijo mientras se acercaba apenas lo suficiente y le daba un pequeño beso en el vientre a Kagome, quien apenas si dejó escapar un suspiro profundo..._

_Y antes de poder siquiera pensar en si era una buena o no idea, se acercó al rostro de Kagome y apenas alcanzó a rozar sus labios, para darle un beso apenas táctil. No. No podía derrumbar lo mucho que se había esforzado por cuidarla. No podía hacerlo así nada más. Así que se levantó de su lugar tan rápido como sus nerviosos reflejos se lo permitieron y salió de ahí tan rápido como su acelerado pero sensible pulso se lo permitió..._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha..." Una serena y frívola voz lo sacó de su concentración. Esa voz le parecía muy familiar, y de pronto un aroma llegó a sus sentidos, confundiéndolo escasamente, por lo que él no duda ni un segundo en baja la vista...

Ahí, Kikyou le ve, esperando ansiosamente porque el baje... mientras carga algo en sus brazos. Su curiosa naturaleza de hanyou le indica que debe bajar... mas que es peligroso que lo haga... si no quiere que las noticias sean feas y desagradables para él...

"¡Que bueno que has aceptado bajar y verme a la cara! Después de tanto tiempo rechazándome... creí que me habías olvidado después de todo..." La voz de Kikyou sonaba tan alegre y esperanzada a recibir una respuesta de él... que no notó la ausencia de Inuyasha en el lugar; no física, sino mentalmente... "Tengo un regalo para ti... ¡Algo tuyo y mío! ¡Nada más!" Estas palabras obligaron a Inuyasha a aterrizar de lleno en la realidad. Esas palabras le sonaban a que eso no le iba a gustar nada. Eso lo mencionaba ÉL únicamente para referirse a su cachorro con Kagome...

Lo que la miko _no muerta_ llevaba en brazos era cubierto por una especie de frazada café oscura maltratada, pero que era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a una persona ya grande. Kikyou sonrió y descubrió la cosa que llevaba en sus brazos...

"Ki... Kikyou... ¿Qué... significa esto?" Las palabras de Inuyasha salían tartamudeantes de sus labios, sin comprender por qué se helaba tan de repente. Estaba estupefacto que no comprendía por qué se ponía así... si sólo... si sólo...

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta ver a tu hija?" Preguntó Kikyou, sonriente "¿Es una lindura, no lo crees?" Cuestionó ella, refiriéndose a la bebé que cargaba en sus brazos y que dormía con aparente tranquilidad.

Kikyou era un ser hecho de barro y huesos... por lo tanto **NO** podía tener hijos. ¡¿Cómo así era que ella juraba y perjuraba que esa niña era _**SU HIJA**_?!

"¡La hice yo! Con un barro especial. Se parece a ambos, ¿No lo crees así? ¡Utilicé cabellos tuyos y míos para que pudiera parecerse a ambos. Y lo mejor de todo es que podrá crecer como si fuera una niña normal!" Kikyou sonaba muy alegre, demasiado para el gusto de Inuyasha. Esa niña, ese bebé que Kikyou sostenía en brazos... sólo era un ser barro... por lo que él igual no podía ejercer su responsabilidad, la cual no había aceptado porque él no era el culpable de todo aquello. Kikyou sonrió, creyendo que quizás ella si tendría suerte en cuanto ello se refería... y poder atar a Inuyasha a sí "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?" Preguntó ansiosa, esperando por una respuesta del hanyou, quien demás estaba decir, había quedado incrédulo y con los ojos más abiertos que un par de platos.

"Yo... tengo que irme... debo... debo hablar con Kagome..." Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta, debía recordar a Kagome; ella se había dado su merecido lugar como su pareja, y ese cachorro que ella **REALMENTE** esperaba era la más clara muestra de ella. Kikyou frunció el ceño. No podía perderlo... no de esa forma...

"Eres muy bromista. Pero no piensas dejarnos solas, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Kikyou, creyendo que todo era una farsa, mas cuando Inuyasha le volteo a ver, descubrió que él hablaba enserio... y que planeaba dejarles solas...

"Discúlpame... pero Kagome y el cachorro son _**más**_ importantes..." Y bastó únicamente esa oración para que Kikyou comprendiera que la hora de actuar había llegado... y que con ella... el momento de la muerte de Kagome se acercaba...

Inuyasha salió corriendo, ignorando a qué plano había pasado Kagome en ese momento para Kikyou. Apenas los rayos del sol se asomaran por el Monte Fuji... Kagome moriría... y _nadie_ podría revertir ya la bomba...

oooooooooo

Despertó improvisadamente en una rama de algún árbol, no muy lejos de donde pudiera vigilar a cierto hanyou de ropas rojas para deshacerse de él. El sol ni siquiera salía, y estaba más que consciente de que _NUNCA_ le había gustado que lo despertaran antes de su hora de levantarse, puesto que las siestas siempre eran interrumpidas y se ponía de muy mal humor. Por eso su madre siempre había hecho milagros por lograr que despertara siempre a la misma hora de siempre... salvo claro, en esta ocasión...

El desagradable olor del tipo se alejaba, por lo que descubrió que no era momento de ponerse caprichoso con sus horas de sueño y que debía entrar en acción. Debía acabar con el sufrimiento que Kagome, aquella mujer que, durante su estancia en el lugar y, desde que se atrevió a hablar con ella por primera vez hasta ese momento, se había mostrado muy amable y comprensiva con él...

xxxxxxxxx

_Observó hacia el oscuro fondo del pozo devorador de huesos, como titubeante. Había duda en su rostro, eso era innegable. Se hallaba cruzado de brazos, sin decidir aún. Se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Todavía no estaba listo para intentar cruzar por ahí?_

_Había unas escaleras hacia el fondo, puestas especialmente por el hanyou Inuyasha, con el pretexto de que sus amigos se lo habían ordenado, puesto que, con lo gorda que se estaba poniendo la miko del futuro, Kagome; pronto le sería imposible poder subir escalando por ahí..._

_La luz violeta apareció en el fondo del pozo, arrancándole un severo susto, por lo que ha caído de bruces al suelo, sin esperarse que repentinamente el pozo reaccionara al poder de algo irreconocible para él. El sonido que un quejido de molestia, acompañado con los forcejeos de alguien por subir hasta el borde se han hecho presentes, por lo que él, curioso por saber de quien se trataba (no había que pensarlo mucho para saber quién era), se puso de pie y se asomó por él, encontrándose con una dulce mirada que él ya conocía... y que le asustó con su chillona voz, cayendo al suelo nuevamente._

"_¡Ohayo! ¡Tenshi-chan!" Se oyó la alegre voz de una conocida chica saliendo del pozo, cargada con una pesada mochila amarilla y una enorme bolsa en sus manos. El chico hanyou se ha levantado rápidamente y le ha ayudado a subir, quitándole todas las cosas de encima y alejándolas de ella con algo de aprehensión "A... arigattô..." Susurró ella, sabiendo que era lo que venía con esa reprochante mirada cohibida y preocupada, que le recordaba mucho a..._

"_¿Qué le han dicho sus amigos, Kagome-san? ¿Qué le ha dicho el hanyou Inuyasha? ¡¿Qué Le He Dicho Yoooo acerca de no cargar cosas pesadas?! ¡Parece que no le importa mucho la salud de su cachorro...!" Y fueron esas últimas palabras que al mismo chico le provocaron un escalofrió por toda la medula espinal. Kagome le había visto muy molesta, ya sentada en el borde del pozo..._

"_Con esas cosas **NO** se juega, Tenshi-kun. Me molesta mucho que digas que no me importa mi bebé, porque vivo para él..." Las palabras de Kagome sonaban resentidas, por no decir que aún molestas, aunque esa fuera la realidad. El hanyou se rascó una oreja, a modo de disculpa, por lo que el coraje de Kagome se paso de repente, para luego acercarse hasta la bolsa que había llevado... "¡Te traje algo de mi casa! ¡Mi okaasan lo hizo... espero que te guste..." Dijo ella, entregándole uno de esos almuerzos que su madre siempre solía hacer para llevar al Sengoku_

"_¡Pero...! ¡¿Y qué pasará con...?!" Dijo él, recibiendo aquella especie de recipiente en sus manos. Sabía que la chica últimamente **SÍ** que comía... por lo que le extrañaba que de pronto le ofreciera su comida..._

"_¡Descuida, Tenshi-chan, está bien! ¡Anda! Ahora, será mejor que te marches antes de que mis amigos lleguen..." Dijo ella, sonriente como siempre, por lo que él, confundido y sin entender, desapareció de la nada._

_Kagome se quedó quieta en el lugar, observando hacia la copa de los árboles. Había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención en el chico... pero que no sabía qué era..._

"_¡Kagome! ¡¿Otra vez lo mismo contigo, hembra loca?! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que cargar todo eso para acá le hace daño al cachorro?!" Le gritó con aprehensión una conocida voz, la voz de Inuyasha, que logró que Kagome se girara y le viera con una inmensa sonrisa: como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras del hanyou. Tras él, sus amigos y la anciana Kaede aguardaban algún osuwari por respuesta a los regaños de Inuyasha, mas ella sólo atinó a saludarlos animadamente._

"_¡Ohayo, minna-san! ¡Mi madre les ha mandando comida!" Dijo ella, sacando de una bolsa cinco recipientes, entregándole uno a cada quien. Todos estaban más que complacidos. La okaasan de Kagome siempre había sido muy buena y de ves en cuando les mandaba comida (mas en esta ocasión muy a regañadientes, sobre todo porque Inuyasha NO había ido acompañando a Kagome, y por la reciente condición de esta)._

"_Pero, Kagome-chan... ¿No has traído nada para ti?" Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, el lindo kitsune Shippô al ver que Kagome no había llevado nada para ella "¡Sabes que últimamente comes MUUUUCHOOOO! Por culpa del bebé. ¿Por qué no has traído nada para ti, si sabes que a cada rato te da hambre?"_

"_Porque yo ya he comido muy bien en mi casa. Tanto que hasta ya siento que las arcadas se me vienen nada más de olerla. Así que no te preocupes, Shippô-chan. Yo estoy bien. ¡Además...! ¡Si me da hambre, bien puedo sentar a Inuyasha y quitarle su comida!" Dijo la miko con una sonrisa; de manera bastante convincente, tanto así, que hasta sonaba inverosímil. Inuyasha le vio encaprichado, gritándole un ¿A quién le vas a quitar su comida?, al tiempo en que tomaba la grandísima y pesada mochila de Kagome, continuando su camino de regreso a la aldea; Kagome dictó la palabra en su voz, e Inuyasha cayó rápidamente al suelo por obra del kotodama en el cuello..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya le debía mucho a la joven Higurashi. Le debía un sinfín de cosas, las cuales se negaba a decir o explicar. Eso era algo que sólo le concernía a él. Se dispuso a interceptar al hanyou, esta vez, para cobrarse por todo lo que le había hecho la joven... y a _su madre_. Ella, alguien tan pura y hermosa como ella, no merecía una vida así. Por lo que no se permitirá cometer el mismo error dos veces...

oooooooooo

Salió de la cabaña en la mera disposición de caminar por el tranquilo bosque, sola. En sus manos sostiene un dulce, una de aquellas paletas que solía llevarle a Shippô y que el pequeño kitsune adoraba. Estaba sola, y lo que era peor, tentada de pensar y recordar sus amargas noches, provocar su llanto, su dolor, el recuerdo de su amado que se desvanecía cual vela en el mar...

... Pero prevalecería ese hermoso recuerdo de que... al menos de sus labios... le había dicho que le amaba. Tal vez no conciente en sus actos, pero su voz, su boca... lo habían hecho...

El bosque estaba más calmo y encantador que nunca. Las aves cantan, anunciando que su presencia les ha de agradar bastante. Siempre ha sido así. Parece que el bosque la conoce desde siempre, y quizás es por eso que cuando esta ahí el viento mece con suavidad sus cabellos, revolviéndolo traviesamente.

Una sombra le vigila desde lejos, esperando pronto hallar el momento adecuado para detener su camino y preparar su emboscada.

oooooooooo

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose insistentemente le ha seguido desde que el sol salió, no hay viento, eso puede asegurarlo, mas no puede evitar pensar que lo están siguiendo. Está tan concentrado en su camino que no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada, sólo en encontrar algún atajo para llegar más pronto a la aldea y hablar con ella. Debe hacerlo, debe aclarar todo ese malentendido... donde más de un error había sido cometido...

"¡**Shi**!" Un grito ha retumbado en las cercanías, donde una especie de _Kaze no Kizu_ rojo ha ido directamente hacia donde él, apenas esquivándolo.

Un ser aparece del otro lado de donde paso el ataque, interceptándolo. En su mirada hay odio y rencor, por lo que Inuyasha no puede evitar preguntarse quién es ahora quien le impide el paso.

¿Quién le diría que es el mismo tipo que rondaba a **SU MUJER** desde hacía tiempo?

"¡No te permitiré que la lastimes más, hanyou!" Y su voz suena tan decidida, empuña en sus manos un arma, una katana, por lo que Inuyasha no puede sentirse ofendido... y por lo cual no puede evitar sentirse tentado en iniciar una lucha katana contra katana en ese momento "¡Te mataré y vengaré la muerte de mi madre!" Este último comentario confundió a Inuyasha a sobremanera, pero poco le había importado. Lo único que deseaba ahora era pelear por ella... _por Kagome_...

... Así que no había dicho nada, sólo se limitó a desenfundar a Tetsussaiga, listo para pelear con aquél hanyou que durante meses ha rondado a Kagome...

_**lll TIC lll**_

En aquel hanyou ha aparecido una expresión de horror que le ha paralizado. Al parecer tiene miedo de algo, puesto que en el inicio de su pelea con Inuyasha ha salido corriendo en dirección a la aldea de Kaede, al parecer presintiendo algo...

oooooooooo

_**lll THUD lll**_

_**lll TIC, TIC lll**_

Kagome ha caído al suelo, sumamente asustada. Se ha agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos y no puede evitar llorar.

¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¡¿Dónde está aquel hanyou que se supone DEBE cuidarla en todo momento?! ¡¿Por qué nadie esta ahí par cuidarla?! ¡Definitivamente No Debió Salir De La Aldea A Caminar!

Allá, lejos de ella y apuntando un arco cargado, Kikyou... y una mujer muy parecida a ella le apuntan con recelo y odio, dispuestas a matarla...

... Ahora sólo le queda rogar porque alguien le salve...

**Fin del Capítulo Siete.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Koinu:**_ Cachorro de perro

_**Oyaji:**_ Forma despectiva de llamar nuestro padre

_**Ohayo:**_ Buenos Días

_**Minna-san:**_ Todos

_**Kotodama:**_ Es el collar que pende del cuello de Inuyahsa

_**Kaze no Kizu:**_ El _Viento Cortante_ de Inuyasha

_**Tetsussaiga:**_ La espada de Inuyasha, también llamada _Tessaiga_ o _Colmillo de Acero_

**PS: **Espero que les haya gustado, también que, si hay algo que deseen que le ponga al FanFiction, me lo digan con toda confianza, ¿Sí?. Las veo en el próximo capítulo :)

_Una Batalla comienza... y Kagome descubre algo..._

¡Nos vemos pronto!

**Hidari Kiyota.**


	9. Encuentros y Peleas

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno... ya falta muy poco para el final. Espero que no se les haga un poco tediosa la lectura y que les guste este capítulo... de verdad que ya falta poco para el fin :S_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por sus reviews... los cuales están respondidos en mi perfil, ¿Ok?_

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 8.- Encuentros y Peleas.**_

"¡Te Mataré Por Haberla Matado! ¡Por Tu Culpa Estoy Solo En Este Mundo!" Gritó aquel hanyou encolerizado, tratando de aproximarse lo más rápido posible a la ya cercana aldea de Kaede, mientras esa sensación de vértigo y vacío se incrementaba en su interior. ¡No! ¡No La Iba A Perder! ¡No Ahora Que...!! "¡**SHI**!" Gritó él, tratando de golpear a Inuyasha con su ataque, mas este lo esquivó, persiguiéndole de igual forma.

Inuyasha gruñía con potencia, al parecer, nada le había gustado que aquel tipo se le pusiera enfrente, pese a que Kagome siempre hablaba de él como _su nuevo amigo_; el tipo no le parecía un muy... ¿_Amigo_? Quizás porque le parecía que el tipo rondaba a la miko por otro tipo de cuestiones...

"¡Quien te matará seré yo por andar rondando a **MI** Kagome!" Gruñó Inuyasha por demás molesto, logrando acaparar la atención de chico hanyou, aprovechando la oportunidad de lanzarle el _Kaze no Kizu_. El chico se burló al esquivarlo con inaudita velocidad.

_**lll WOSH lll**_

"¡Eres _muy_ lento, _estúpido_ **HANYOU**!" Esto último le cayó como patada en el hígado a Inuyasha, quien estaba algo acomplejado de tiempos pasados cuando los youkais y onis solían hablarle así... "¡Atrápame si es que puedes!" Gritó el otro hanyou a modo de burla mientras se daba media vuelta y salía disparado en dirección al bosque, seguido de Inuyasha, tratando aún de entablar su debido encuentro...

...¿Pero cómo hacerlo si el motivo de su disputa estaba en un peligro mayor al que ellos pudieron haber imaginado...?

_**lll HISSSSS lll**_

El sonido de una especie de onda de choque eléctrica retumbaba ligeramente alrededor de la miko del futuro Kagome, quien se hallaba tumbada a los pies de un gran árbol, tratando de sobrevivir a los impactos de flechas lanzados por Kikyou... y su acompañante...

"¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada, Kagome...!" Se burló sonoramente Kikyou, sabiendo que aquel campo de energía verde pálido que rodeaba a Kagome se rompería en cualquier momento...

"¡¿Que acaso, humana estúpida, no comprendes que tu presencia aquí es innecesaria?! ¡¿Que Sólo Eres _Un Maldito Estorbo_ Que Planea Atar A Inuyasha-San A Ti Con Ese Bastardo Que Esperas?! ¡¿Qué No Entiendes Que **Él Quiere Y Debe Estar** Con Kikyou-Sama?!" Vociferó la otra mujer, la que estaba a lado de Kikyou, apuntando una flecha tensada en su arco, lista para disparar.

"¡Yo **No** He Planeado Nada De Eso! ¡Ustedes Están Equivocadas! ¡Yo No Quiero A Inuyasha Más A Mi Lado! ¡¿Qué Acaso No Entienden Que Ya Me Has Tratado De Matar, Kikyou, Y Que Casi Lo Logras Con Tus Flechas?!" Se defendió Kagome, fiera.

"¡Pues eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, Kagome... te mataré de una vez por todas...!" Gritó Kikyou lanzando la flecha tensada en su arco, al tiempo en que su acompañante lo hacía también. Kagome cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto que finalmente le quitaría su protección y le daría de lleno... mas curiosamente, este nunca llegó...

Abrió los ojos con cierto recelo, encontrando con que las flechas se habían detenido a escasos metros de tocarla, brillando de un intenso verde, antes de ser regresadas a las mujeres que han tratado de lastimarla...

_**lll SWISH lll**_

_**lll TIC lll**_

"¡Alto Ahí! ¡Jun!" Wsta voz ha retumbado en los oídos de las tres mujeres. Dos de ellas que se han paralizado ante aquella voz, mientras que una de ellas y la otra, sin comprender, han tratado de encontrar de donde viene aquella voz "¡**Shi**!" Gritó aquella voz, antes de aquel ataque, aquella onda de viento en forma de una ráfaga potente que corta como el viento, se alzara cerca de ellas y levantara una enorme polvareda.

_**lll HISSSSS lll**_

El polvo levantado ha comenzado a bajar, acto seguido de la presencia de dos seres que disputan en lo que parece una pelea de vida o muerte...

"¡Te Dije Que No Te Permitiré _Matar_ A Kagome-San!" Gritó aquél que no era más que aquel hanyou que ahora peleaba con Inuyasha y que de pronto había aparecido de la nada, luchando espada contra espada contra el ya mencionado hanyou de ropas rojas...

"¡Tenshi-Kun! ¡Haz Venido A Ayudarme!" Gritó Kagome, sintiéndose aliviada de ver a ambos hanyous en la zona, dispuestos a ayudarla a ella y a su bebé en caso de ser necesario. Se puso de pie, mas pronto, las flechas le llovieron y se dirigieron a ella con tal rapidez, de manera que la dejaron atrapada en el árbol tras ella, clavándole en él.

"¡Tú No Te Moverás! ¡Maldita Desgraciada!" Gritó aquella acompañante de Kikyou, que respondía al nombre de Jun. Kikyou se mantuvo en el lugar, con los ojos más abiertos que un plato. ¿Entonces... ella era...?

Inuyasha, al escuchar la manera tan vulgar en que se le trataba a **SU** mujer, no pudo contener más su odio y se lanzó a atacar a aquella mujer, pese a que el otro hanyou le trata de detener por pelear con él, pronto se le agregó a la lista por tratar de matar a aquella asustada joven que le veía sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Kikyou se puso a su lado, dispuesta a defenderle.

El hanyou ha tratado de atacar a Inuyasha, mas este se dedicaba difícilmente a pelear contra él y la chica parecida a Kikyou que trataba de golpear al hanyou que estaba a su lado y tratando de ayudarle, pese a que él quería matarla, mientras Kikyou hacía todo lo posible por defenderles tanto a Inuyasha como a la chica llamada Jun. Kagome sólo se quedo en el lugar, como si no importara, mientras que, al tratar de zafarse, una flecha se dirigió directamente hacia ella...

"¡No! ¡No Lo Harás! ¡**Ten**!" Gritó el hanyou al que consideraba su nuevo amigo, mientras lanzaba su espada hasta clavarse en la corteza del árbol, a escasos centímetros de ella y creaba un campo de protección que protegiera a la miko.

"¡Feh! ¡Al menos eres útil!" Se burló Inuyasha, pese a que sabía que estaba totalmente agradecido con él, puesto que ahora Kagome y _**SU**_ cachorro estarían más seguros...

El tipo trató de esconderse tras los árboles, mas Kikyou pronto lo descubrió, tirando flechas al por mayor; no tuvo mas remedio que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo...

"¡Hijinketsou!" Gritó al tiempo en que sus garras ensangrentadas lanzaban una especie de Sankotetsusou, pero de fuego. Inuyasha se detuvo y envainó su katana, anonado. ¿Por qué aquel tipo podía...?

La pelea fue volviéndose más y más intensa. De pronto todos parecían ir contra todos, puesto que ya ninguno sabía cuál era el motivo por el que se peleaban... ni cuál era el objeto en disputa. Por un lado, Inuyasha quería deshacerse del otro hanyou y de la chica que acompañaba a Kikyou por razón de que le querían quitar a Kagome: Uno a base de persuasión; otro a base de la muerte. El hanyou tenía sus razones para matar a Inuyasha. Por su culpa, su madre había muerto, pero también temía por la seguridad de Kagome y su hijo lejos de él. Quería alejar a Kikyou y a la otra chica, Jun, de ella, porque ambas planeaban matarla, planeaban apoyar a Inuyasha...

Kikyou deseaba deshacerse de aquel hanyou que había interrumpido su momento de gloria, el momento en que mataría a Kagome, puesto que sabía que era un enemigo dificil de vencer, ya se había dado por decidida de que no lo quería más de las filas enemigas. Mientras que Jun...

"¡¿Aún _No_ _**Te Basta**_ Con Que **Esa** Maldita Humana Haya Separado A Inuyasha-San De...?!" La voz de Jun jamás pudo ser concluida en su reclamo para el hanyou que peleaba con Inuyasha y que ahora trataba de defenderse de ella, puesto que él mismo le había interrumpido.

"¡**Noooo**! ¡No Descansaré Hasta **Verlo Muerto**! ¡No Descansaré Hasta Que Pague Por La Muerte De **Mi** _**Madre**_!" Gritó el hanyou, mientras que con otro Sankotetsusou, trataba de defenderse de ella, mas en el proceso, ésta lo esquivó, por lo que ahora había regresado de nuevo hacía su suspendida pelea personal con Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se defendía de aquel ataque, encolerizado. Sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer, asegurando que pronto dejaría que su lado e instinto youkai lo dominara y remediara la situación por su propia mano...; pero al verse detenido al chocar sus ojos con los asustados ojos de Kagome que veían la pelea sin movimiento alguno y esperando que alguien le hiciese caso... algo en su interior se sintió palpitar, rodeándolo a él de un aura verde pálida, la cual fue normalizando su pulso y lo ayudó a continuar con su batalla...

"¡_**Eien**_!" Clamó aquel otro hanyou, quién, al parecer, tan sólo llamado a su arma, ésta se desclavó de la corteza y regresó a sus manos, donde la envainó. Juntó sus manos y, en un gesto de disparo con ambos dedos índices de su mano, se dispuso a lanzar un rayo de ellos, el cual persiguió a Inuyasha antes de lanzarlo hasta chocar con un árbol cercano.

_**lll CRASH lll**_

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, como descubriendo algo. Ahora que ha visto a los ojos de Inuyasha como nunca en mucho tiempo y ha visto a aquel hanyou luchar, ya no le queda más duda de lo que ahora sospecha. Su mente no quiere reaccionar, mas parece que alguien le ha ayudado a escapar de la aprehensión ejercida por las flechas disparadas que le han dejado atrapada en el árbol, pues aquella ya conocida aura verde pálida la ha ayudado bajar. Todos están tan desesperados por ganar la batalla, que no han notado que ella ya está en tierra firme, casi en medio de todas las batallas...

"¡**KAZE NO KIZU**!" Llamó un furioso Inuyasha lanzando su potente ataque, más no contaría con que su vida pasara frente a sus ojos, pues, al lanzar su ataque hacia la tal Jun, que _planeaba_ matar a Kagome, la misma miko motivo de su afecto se ha interpuesto en medio, en calidad de estorbo, por lo que, paralizado, no tiene palabras ni acciones para reaccionar...

_**lll SLASH lll**_

"Es peligroso que esté allá. Mejor quédese aquí y **NO** se mueva, Kagome-san..." Fue la especie de regaño de aquel nuevo hanyou errante que le había salvado la vida a _**SU**_ Kagome por enésima vez, al tiempo en que le daba un beso en la frente, sin que ella pudiera responder ante la impresión, cosa que enfureció a Inuyasha aún más...

"¡Pero Isao, yo...!" Las palabras de Kagome no parecen tener mucha importancia para el chico, puesto que este ha regresado a su pelea. Está harta de verles pelear y que le ignoren de esa manera, por lo que ahora esta decidida. Detendrá la pelea "¡_**DETÉNGANSE**_...!"

**Fin del Capítulo Ocho**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Oni:**_ Demonio.

_**Hijinketsou:**_ Las _Garras de Fuego_ de Inuyasha

Quiero sacar a relucir las extrañas habilidades de Eien, la espada de este hanyou producto de mi imaginación. Digamos que **Shi** es el lado oscuro de la espada, la que tiene el poder de destruir y cosas como esas, mientras que **Ten**, como han podido notar, sirve como la misma protección. Eso era todo lo que quería decir sobre ella. :)

**PS:** Bien. Creo que me quedó un poco patoso. Soy mala para este tipo de escenas :S espero que les esté gustando. Y las que sospechaban quién era nuestro "Ángel", pues... aquí ya quedó aclarado, supongo yo :) Ya saben que, el Fiction está pronto a terminar, si se les ocurre algo, pueden decírmelo con confianza, ¿Va?

Déjenme Reviews, ¿Sí? Volveré más pronto de lo que creen con un nuevo capítulo.

No hay avance del capítulo, ya averiguarán de qué trata ;)

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	10. ¿Vivir o Morir?

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, aquí un capítulo más. Antes de que me linchen, todo está en cursivas porque es un flashback. ¡No me maten, por favor! Sino, no podrán ver el final. Este flashback les dirá qué pasó cuando Kagome e Isao casi se nos mueren en los primeros capítulos, espero que les guste :)_

_Los reviews los respondí al final del capítulo :)_

_¡Dejen Reviews!_

_Gracias de antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 9.- ¿Vivir o Morir?**_

_**7 meses antes.**_

_No se oía sonido alguno en el interior de la cabaña salvo el de los paños húmedos siendo mojados una y otra vez, tratando de que estuvieran lo suficientemente fríos cómo para poder bajar la fiebre que ahora a la pareja __**hanyou-miko**__ había tenido. Inuyasha estaba sentado en una oscura y solitaria esquina de la cabaña, frunciendo el ceño; mientras Kagome se hallaba recostada en el futon, sudando mucho y sintiendo cómo poco a poco sus funciones vitales se iban desvaneciendo..._

"_San... go... en... la mochi... la... hay... com... presas... frias... para... la... fiebre..." La voz de Kagome era en sumo débil, mas no lo suficiente como para no ser escuchada. Sango asintió enérgicamente, corriendo hasta la mochila que la miko dejaba con medicinas en aquella época desde hacía varios meses, sacando las dichosas compresas de ésta. La miko hizo una mueca de dolor, debido al dolor que le producía su herida._

"_¡POR DIOS, **HEMBRA**! ¡**DEJA** DE MOVERTE! ¡**ESO DUELE**!" Bramó Inuyasha, colérico, sabiendo que, desde esa mañana que ambos regresaron a la cabaña y después del desmayo que tuvieron ambos, lo que sintiera ella... lo sentiría él..._

"_¡LO HARÍA SI NO FUERA NECESARIO! Pero... ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡El Inu-baka **NO**..." Y Kagome enfatizó esta última palabra con notorio sarcasmo "... Sabe que Kikyou me hirió con una de sus flechas sagradas...! ¡**OSUWARI**!" El sonido que produjo el kotodama fue inevitable, por lo que Inuyasha cayó al piso, adolorido_

_**lll BONK lll**_

"_No deberías hacer eso, Kagome-chan... te hará daño a ti y al cachorrito que esperas..." Comentó Sango al aire, mientras escuchaba un ruidoso y molesto **¿Y Yo qué?** de Inuyasha. "Está **tan** chiquito..." Dijo la Taiji-Ya con dulzura. _

_Aunque el haberse enterado esa mañana del embarazo de ella no le había caído de las mil maravillas, ya esperaba anhelante la llegada de ese bebé, puesto que, tras vivir con la miko durante mucho tiempo, había logrado ganarse su cariño de hermanas, por lo que podría considerarse como su sobrino. _

_Acarició con cuidado el vientre de su amiga, temiendo lastimarla, mas pronto ésta se quejo del dolor, en vista de que le dolía mucho "Eum... yo... lo siento..." Susurró Sango con nerviosismo y apenada, tratando de ayudar a aliviar el dolor de su amiga, mas pronto recibió un feo manotazo por parte de Inuyasha, quien alzó los cobertores que cubrían la fea herida del costado derecho de Kagome, y se recostó del lado contrario, abrazándola por el torso, de manera que no tocara su costado herido, en la mera disposición de no moverse._

_¡Como si mucho le importaran las quejas que ella tuviera para con él!_

"_¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!" Gritó Kagome, enojada y levemente sonrojada "¡Quítate! ¡Deja de hacerlo!" Ordenó ella, pese a que Inuyasha cerró los ojos en un gesto despectivo, ignorándola._

"_Si me muevo de aquí es seguro que pronto empezarás a moverte... cosa que a mí también me afecta mucho...además... comenzarás a gritar osuwari como si no me doliera." Exclamó él a su favor, creyendo que tenía la excusa perfecta para no rendir explicación alguna._

"_Pues no creo que te moleste mucho, ¿Verdad Inuyasha?" Preguntó Sango con sarcasmo. "Después de ver cómo permitiste que Kikyou lastimara severamente a la madre de tu hijo..."_

"_¡Ese Cachorro Que Espera Kagome **Nooo** Es Mío!" Gritó Inuyasha, desviando la vista con despecho. Kagome y Sango fruncieron el ceño. ¿Acaso el tipo se excusaría con que Kagome andaba de resbalosa con otros hombres cuando todos sabían que él era el culpable del embarazo de la chica?_

"_Pues por la manera en que te tiene Kagome con cada movimiento que hace y que le duele, yo diría que es tu hijo..." Comentó Sango, pese a que Inuyasha le clavó la mirada, sumamente enojado. "¡Kagome no se anda con cuentos cuando dice que **QUIERE A ALGUIEN**! ¡Y no se la pasa con otros hombres! ¡Tiene una dignidad!" Dijo Sango en defensa de su amiga. Aunque si bien esto último incomodaba un poco a la pareja. Ambos sabían que Inuyasha le debía la dignidad que a Kagome le hacia falta desde que la tomó... "No habría otra manera de que ambos estuviera conectados..." Concluyó, sonrojándose._

"_¡Digan lo que digan...! ¡Ese cachorro **NO** ES MÍO!" Exclamó Inuyasha, abrazando con más posesión a Kagome_

_Silencio._

"_¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!" Comenzó a gritar la histérica Kagome que se movía constantemente, esperando soltarse del agarre ejercido por Inuyasha, pese a que pronto el hanyou y Sango la obligaron a mantenerse quieta, en vista de que su herida comenzaba a arder... y bastante._

"_¡¿Se puede saber, con un carajo por qué te mueves tanto?!" Gritó Inuyasha, mientras que, para desconcierto y vergüenza suyos, ella le señaló el motivo de su molestia con un ademán, provocando que se sonrojara. "Eum... bueno yo..." Titubeó inseguro, aflojando un poco más el agarre. Kagome giró la vista, por lo que Inuyasha, ya con la presión arterial bien alta y con un rojo adornando coloridamente sus mejillas ante lo recién acontecido, pudo sentir su corazón latir de lo lindo entre su oreja su garganta al ver en el cuello descubierto de ella la marca de una mordida; aquella mordida que sin duda demostraba que tan ido en sus actos aquella noche no estaba, pues, como para morderla de esa forma y dejarle una marca así..._

_¡Bueno, Bueno! Para dejar una marca de esas tenía que ser que: O realmente había tenido conciencia en ese momento para desearla y poder marcarla de tal forma... o su instinto youkai tenía en mente unir a esa mujer con él por lo que les quedaba de sus días... Pero sería bastante bizarro que un youkai que no puede controlarse tenga esa clase de deseos carnales por una única mujer... ¿No...? _

_¡De acuerdo! ¡Tenía que admitirlo! Tenía que admitir que estaba retocando la verdad un poco..._

_... ¡Bueno! No tan poco. Tal vez más que eso._

_Había conservado un poco de su conciencia mientras la marcaba y que más deseoso que nunca en su vida estuvo al ver como sus impulsos realizaban aquello que secretamente había anhelado por muchísimo tiempo. ¡La Había Mordido Porque Algo Dentro De Él Le Dijo Que Lo Hiciera Y No Pudo Controlarse! ¡Pero no era todo! ¡Ella tenía su parte de la culpa! Porque cuando se inclinó para hacerlo ella hizo su cabello hacia un lado y le facilitó el trabajo y le permitió hacerlo._

_La había mordido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no rasgar su piel y dejarle una marca permanente. Eso la convertía en algo así como su propiedad..._

_Tan ido estaba pensando en aquello, sintiendo cómo la magnitud de sus pensamientos iban en aumento conforme se iba imaginando qué pudo haber pasado aquella noche (puesto que claro, ambos tenían lagunas mentales totales de lo pasado aquella noche) cuando una extraña especie de contracción se sintió alrededor de las partes afectadas por las flechas de Kikyou en su costado, obligando a Kagome a toser exageradamente, cegada de dolor, al tiempo en que comenzaba a sudar..._

_El sonido de la esterilla de bambú se hizo presente, y con ella, la voz de Kaede, alarmada y preocupada, llamando la atención de una Sango y un Inuyasha preocupados ante la reacción de Kagome..._

"_Tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que el veneno siga expandiéndose en su cuerpo... podría perder al niño de ser así..." Esas fueron las vagas palabras que pudo escuchar Kagome antes de que sus ojos perdieran la visión de todo y ya no supiera nada de lo que le rodeaba..._

"_¡¿Veneno?! ¡¿Cómo?!" Gritó Inuyasha, sin entender del todo aún. "¡¿LAS FLECHAS TRAÍAN VENENO?!" Gritó él asustado Inuyasha parpadeando nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba en el futon, bastante alarmado, enojado... temeroso principalmente... temeroso de perderla... a ella y al cachorro..._

"_Sí, las flechas traían veneno. Miroku-sama las examinó una vez que se las retiramos a Kagome. Era un veneno muy letal." Las palabras de Kaede sonaban preocupadas. Si no hacían algo... podrían perder a Kagome también... "Quien le disparó a Kagome sabía muy bien lo que hacía. El poder espiritual en combinación con el veneno han incrementado sus riesgos. Kagome es muy resistente, pero aquellos poderes no son benignos para ella... por lo tanto..."_

_El espacio a su alrededor era negro. No se divisaba ni un alma a la vista. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Frío... ¿Por qué hacía frío ahí? El vaho de su aliento salió en forma de humo blanco, por lo que se ha encogido de hombros, tratando de tener más calor aún..._

_Algo le duele, pero no sabe qué es, al parecer, en su interior palpita algo más además de su corazón... quizás... no sabe... pero quiere saber..._

_Curiosa por saber qué pasa con ella, trata de avanzar un poco más en el lugar, mas pronto descubre que hay algo que le impide caminar, que la inmoviliza y que la detiene ahí, siente miedo de repente, es como un escalofrío que le recorre toda la medula espinal, al tiempo en que una especie de corriente eléctrica le absorbe por completo... ahora siente más frío..._

"_Frío... frío... mucho... frío..." Kagome tiembla ante el frío que siente en su cuerpo. Inuyasha le ha clavado la vista, viendo como ella tirita compulsivamente, por lo que no duda ni un segundo en atraerla hacia sí y envolverla en sus brazos, tratando de aplacar el imperturbable y súbito cambio de temperatura de su cuerpo, mas no puede evitar de pronto sentir que hace frío junto a ella, mas no tan potente como el suyo. La aferra aún más a sí, mientras que ella comienza a temblar._

"_¿No hay algo que podamos hacer, Kaede-sama? Kagome está muy mal... muy grave..." Preguntó la alarmada Sango, la cual no podía evitar mantener su vista fija en la pareja que se abrazaba firmemente, tratando de no sentir más frío._

"_Hay... una manera... pero..." Titubeó la anciana, como si no estuviera segura del todo de aquel remedio que podría salvarle la vida al bebé de Kagome... o a ella misma..._

"_¡¿QUÉ COSA ES, ANCIANA?!" Gritó Inuyasha, quien, temblando, pronunció sus palabras de manera rápida, para que estas no fueran interrumpidas por sus temblorosos labios... "¡¿N-nnnno ves qqueeee... que Kagomeeeee está mal?" Gritó él, tratando de contener sus impulsos, sentándose trabajosamente en el futon. "¡Podría ppppperdeeeeeeer aaaaaaal caaaachoooorrrrrroooooo siiiiinnnnnnoooo haaaaaceeeeemmmmmosssss aaaaalggggggooooo...! ¡O PEOR AÚN! ¡Ssseeee noooossssss pooooddddrrríiiiiaaaaaa mo... morir en este momento...! ¡Y túuuu ni ssssiiiisiquieraaaa dices nnnnaaaadaa...!" La voz de Inuyasha sonaba asustada y preocupada. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que para él, Kagome era lo más importante en su vida? Que no le importaba la clase de cosas que hablaran de él, mientras Kagome estuviera a su lado para apoyarle... "¡Connn uuuun carajooo! ¡¿Cuál essss laaaa malddddiiitaaaa medicina?!" Gritó Inuyasha, por lo que Kaede sólo se exaltó más._

"_Primero tenemos que extraer todo el veneno de su cuerpo, para después desinfectar sus heridas y vendarlas. Ha perdido mucha sangre... y también es probable que el veneno ya esté cercano a alcanzar órganos vitales de su cuerpo... como algún riñón o el hígado... incluso me puedo atrever a decir que si no apresuramos paso, el bebé probablemente muera pronto..." Kaede parecía nerviosa... ¿Cómo no estarlo si Inuyasha estaba tan histérico?_

_Seguro que si Kagome no se salvaba... Inuyasha se pondría como un loco... y no quería imaginar qué clase de locuras cometería Inuyasha si eso sucedía._

"_¡Kisama! ¡Myouga-jiji, buen momento para irte de fiesta!" Gruñó Inuyasha por lo bajo. Sabía cuán riesgosa era la operación... y podría perder lo más importante en su vida si no se apuraban... "¡DALE LA MMMMAAAALDIIIITAAAAA MEDICIIIINAAAAAAA, KAAAAEEEEEDDDDDEEEE!" Ordenó Inuyasha, encogiéndose de hombros, enojado. Kaede sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño con algo de duda. Quizás no estaba de más decirle a Inuyasha que..._

"_El único problema es que Kagome podría morirse si se le administra la medicina. Está hecha a base de unas setas de los pantanos. Pese a eso, sus propiedades curativas son muy buenas... y le ayudarán a Kagome-sama a expulsar todo ese veneno." La voz de Miroku había retumbado en la cabaña, dándoles buenas noticias a los ocupantes de la choza "... Pero desafortunadamente no se sabe si tiene efectos secundarios. Nunca ha sido probado en mujeres encinta... por lo que no se sabe si le hará algún daño al bebé. Kagome-sama podría morir si no se cuida lo suficiente y no se le atiende debidamente... y es obvio que el hijo que espera tendrá la misma suerte que ella..."_

"_¡Nnnno... noooo! ¡NOOOOO! ¡Kagome...! ¡Kagooomeeee **NO** debe momoooo... morirse! ¡NNNNIIIINNNGUNOOOO DDEE LOOOOSSSSSS DDDDOOOOSSSS PPPPUUEEEDDDDEEEE MOOOORIRRRRSSSSE!" Gritó Inuyasha, en un entrante estado de pánico catastrófico. "¡¿Que no entienden que ella para mí...?!" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un estruendoso sonido que se escuchó justo tras ellos, donde Kagome._

_Todos, sin excepción alguna, dirigieron su vista a la muchacha que dormitaba con el cuerpo tembloroso, quien comenzaba a flotar en el aire, siendo rodeada de un aura verde pálido, mientras que de su cuerpo salían un par de luces del mismo color, que al parecer rebotaban contra el campo de energía._

_**lll WOSH lll**_

_Inuyasha fue empujado bruscamente por aquel campo que lo había rechazado estrepitosa y dolorosamente, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de sí, hasta chocar con una de las paredes de madera._

"_**No te acerques... no te atrevas a llamarla..."**La voz de femenina de Kagome sonaba diferente. Sonaba a que estaba poseída. A su voz, la sombra de una voz masculina, más bien de niño, acompañaba sus palabras, como si fuese a protegerla **"... Te mataré si la dañas aún mas de lo que ya lo has hecho..."**_

_Las miradas de todos rondaban entre la curiosidad y la confusión. Una en particular era bastante extraña, puesto que no entendía absolutamente nada. Entendía que la chica había sido lastimada... pero no sabia por qué... ni por quién..._

_... ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Claro que él tenía la culpa! Era él quien la había lastimado más que nadie en la faz de la tierra..._

"_¡Pero...! ¡¿YO QUÉ TENGO QUE VER EN ESTO!? ¡YO NO FUI QUIEN...!" Gritó Inuyasha, esperando con ello defenderse de tal acusación._

"_**¡NO SEAS CÍNICO!"** Y luego de eso, la barrera mágica que rodeaba a la miko se intensificó, golpeando con brutalidad al hanyou, quien de pronto se sintió con nauseas, provocadas por las descargas eléctricas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo... **"¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Por tu culpa está así!"**La voz era poco coherente. Carecía de sentido a los oídos de Inuyasha, quien sólo deseaba saber quién era quien había propiciado que ella estuviera así..._

_... Se prometió a sí mismo que el culpable pagaría las consecuencias._

_**lll THUD lll**_

_Su cansino cuerpo cayó debilitado en el futon; derramando sangre de sus heridas ahora abiertas con mayor profundidad, tanto Kaede como Sango se acercaron donde ella, chequeándola desesperadamente, esperando que estuviera bien. De pronto comenzó a sudar... y a exclamar que tenía frío..._

"_Ki... Kikyou..." Fue el leve susurrar de Kagome, por lo que Inuyasha comprendió en términos sencillos quién había sido la culpable de todo aquello... "Frío... frío... mucho... frío..."_

_oooooooooo_

_Los siguientes tres días, la situación fue mucho muy fea. La chica casi no reaccionaba a los medicamentos, mucho menos aún a la medicina que había mencionado Miroku. Parecía que la estaban perdiendo... a ella y a su bebé. Inuyasha pasó día y noche en vela, cuidándola, manteniéndose al margen y vigilando que nada le pasaba. Sabía que si la tocaba... ese alguien que la cuidaba por dentro, aquél lugar en el que él no tenía ni voz ni voto, le repelería por cualquier método posible..._

_... Pero es que no quería perderla... se moriría si los perdía... no podía concebir su idea de vivir sin ella... no podía..._

_... Porque la amaba..._

_... La amó, la ama y siempre la amará..._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Estaba repudiándose con todo su ser. Se sentía completamente devastado. Se estaba desmoronando por dentro. No había imaginado cuán sería tan difícil estar ahí, verla debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Él apenas sí tenia nociones de lo que hubo pasado en la juventud de su madre... No imaginaba si esto había formado parte de lo que ella había tenido que sufrir por él... pero le estaba matando por dentro tanta incertidumbre. Al principio, creyó con todo su corazón que ella sanaría con rapidez... pero ahora estaba perdiendo esa fe ante aquél deplorable estado._

_Estaba completamente decepcionado de sí mismo. ¡¿Por qué No La Había Detenido?! ¡¿Por qué Se Quedó Ahí, Sin Hacer Nada?! ¡¿Por Qué?! ¡Ahora Por Su Reverenda Estupidez Ella Iba A...!_

_Su condición de bastardo, hijo de miko y youkai, le habían dado una cualidad excepcional, rara y única en su tipo. Era un hanyou en toda la extensión de la palabra, apilando no sólo su cualidad de mitad de dos razas totalmente distintas, sino compilando esa extraña herencia de poder tener a su cargo la cualidad demoníaca heredada de su lado paterno, y la capacidad espiritual de su madre._

_Le desolaba por completo la idea de perder a la persona por quien había viajado 17 años al pasado y cobrar venganza... que sólo había una cosa que el podía hacer para matar ese terrible remordimiento, culpa, deseo de sangre y venganza... una sola cosa podía compensar su terrible error._

_La muerte._

_Tenía que sellarse a sí mismo._

_Observó la empuñadura de su espada y la desenfundó en cuestión de segundos. Eien concentraba mucho de su poder. Tendría que agradecer y darle el mérito al herrero Tottousai cuando lo viese en el más allá. Ahora sólo quería que esa espada lo atravesase y acabase por auto-sellarse (rogando en lo más profundo de sí que eso fuera posible)._

"_¿Cómo está Kagome, Kaede-sama?" Preguntó la angustiosa voz de Sango, la Taiji-Ya, relativamente cerca de donde el joven errante se encontraba dispuesto a dar un atentado contra su propia vida "¡Dígame cómo esta! ¿Está...?"_

"_Es un milagro que Kagome sea tan fuerte..." Murmuró la cansada voz de la anciana mientras daba un fuerte respiro. Se encontraba tan lejos de donde él... más sin embargo había podido escucharla con total claridad. La joven Taiji-Ya dejó escapar un chillido de alivio, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. A su vez, él detuvo el movimiento firme de su arma y abrió los ojos con cierta incredulidad. "Será tal vez esa voluntad que Kagome tiene por que su hijo esté vivo... o no sé. Pero Kagome está comenzando a reaccionar debidamente a las setas. Creo que es ese **algo** que la cuida quien lo ha hecho. Kagome estará mejor en unos días..." La pesada voz de la vieja miko hizo que los ojos dorados de aquel joven errante se abrieran de súbito, logrando que perdiera un poco de su fuerza._

_Había librado un gran peso de su conciencia._

_Ella... Ella lo había salvado..._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"O... onegai... de... deténganse... yo..." La voz de Kagome tremolaba constantemente, indicando que esperaba ser escuchada. La mirada de Kikyou no era muy bonita que digamos, por lo que esperó poder acallarla con una flecha, la cual fue detenida con inmensa facilidad por el ahora nuevo poder de Kagome, aquella aura pálida que la seguía hoy dia, antes de llegar a impactar con su objetivo.

... Fue cuando todos comprendieron que debían oírla... sino querían que las consecuencias fueran dolorosas... y mucho...

El chico de vestimentas de guerrero errante pasó saliva con dificultad, presintiendo lo que estaba por venir. Y entonces la mirada de Kagome se tornó blanda y bondadosa... y su cálido mirar se lo dedicó sólo a él...

**Fin del Capítulo Nueve.**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Kisama:**_ Es la peor forma de insultar a una persona.

_**-jiji:**_ Esta partícula se agrega al final de nombres de hombres (varones solamente) de edad ya avanzada. Podría traducirse como abuelo... o tío.

_**Setas:**_ ¡Hongos!

**PS:** ¡Bueno! Ya muchas lo sospechaban y pues, es cierto: ¡Nuestro hanyou errante, (Tenshi-kun, como le llama Kagome); es Isao-chan! Ya se acaba el fic, el próximo ya es el último capítulo y luego le viene un epílogo; por cierto, el próximo capítulo me quedará largo, ¿Eh? Esperenlo con ansias, lo traeré el próximo sábado ¿Ok?

Pasando a otras cosas, por motivos de ciertos reviews que he recibido, el día de hoy, responderé los reviews aquí, espero que no les moleste:

_**Karen.**_ Bueno, si, ahora se empiezan a entender las cosas. ¿He revuelto mucho todo? Gracias por tu review.

_**Lorena.**_ Gracias por el review. ¡Bueno! Al menos creo que me desharé de los dos costales de huesos...

_**Aabla.**_ Tarde pero segura. Sí, al final, después de releerlo un par de veces, me doy cuenta de que está todo un poco confuso. La pelea parará, te lo aseguro. Gracias por el review.

_**Mluchiam.**_ Creo que me tardé lo habitual, una semana. Bueno... después de algunos capítulos, todas las sospechas apuntan a lo mismo.

_**Mikoto-sama: **_Pues tus deducciones más correctas no pueden ser. Es totalmente cierto. Lo de cómo llegaron hasta esa época... pues es muy simple, pero de cualquier forma lo remarcarán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el review

_**Nadja-chan.**_ Sí, pero ya se va a acabar :( espero que te siga gustando mucho. Gracias por el review.

_**Tenyou.**_ Gracias por el review. Aquí está la continuación de ¿Un bebé? Lista para leer. Sobre la continuación de Pesadilla, pues, te diré que tengo listo el próximo capítulo, pero aún no me animo a subirlo. Sé que tengo que hacerlo, porque no me gusta dejar mis cosas en hiatus completo, pero necesito un poco de paciencia, últimamente es muy difícil para mí andarme colgando a corregir mis FanFictions por problemas de muchas cosas en mis clases (que para colmo de males tocan de tarde) y es sumamente pesado, por lo tanto pido una poquita de paciencia. Espero me puedas comprender

_**Kaoruchan.**_ Entiendo que este último capítulo fue un poco confuso, incluso hasta el grado de que no se sabía quién hacía qué y contra quién, yo misma me di cuenta. Por lo tanto he de pedir disculpas por ello. Sobre lo otro que mencionas en tu review, pues es muy sencillo el por qué de pronto hablaba de Kikyou y luego sale la escena del prólogo: se debe a que, lo que está en completamente itálica o cursiva, antes o después de la sucesión de xxxxxxxxxx, es un flashback. Tal vez a eso se deba tu confusión. Inuyasha fue poseído por su lado youkai en la época de celo. ¿Por qué a Kagome? Por el lazo que le une a ella :) Espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas. Cualquier duda, será un placer contestarlas :)

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. Espero que, quienes han seguido la historia y no han dejado reviews, se animen y me posteen, ya prontito se acaba el FanFiction :(

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	11. Un Par de Palabras

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Hoy vengo muy contenta, debido a que mi historia ha superado los 100 reviews. Y eso me tiene bastante contenta. No podría decir del resto de mis situaciones, pues dejan mucho que desear, pero al menos en este aspecto me ven bien y contenta para publicar el penúltimo capítulo de ¿Un bebé? Antes de que termine definitvamente. El día de hoy no responderé sus reviews... ya que les tengo preparada una sorpresita para el próximo capítulo :) espero que no les moleste._

_Y no sean malitos y dejenme un review, ¿Sí?_

_Gracias de antemano. ¡Les quiero mucho!_

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 10.- Un Par de Palabras.**_

xxxxxxxxxx

_El pequeño niñito de 8 años se acercó al estanque de su casa y se observó fijamente. La luz de la luna creciente era débil, pero esta era más que suficiente para verse con claridad. Su madre apareció a su lado, sosteniendo una vela en sus manos. El niñito de cabello negro y ojos almendras observó a su mamá, quien le sonrió con ternura._

"_Mamá... ¿Por qué soy un niño normal? ¡Me gustaban mucho mis orejitas de inu!" Le preguntó el niño, encaprichado y buscando entre su negro cabello la presencia alguna de sus chibi-orejitas de inu. Su madre le sonrió nuevamente, observando al cielo. Su mirada era vaga y triste._

"_¡¿De nuevo con esa pregunta, hijo?!" Exclamó su madre, como con cansancio. "¡Todos los meses lo preguntas! ¡¿O es que acaso lo haces por burlarte de tu okaa?!" Vociferó su madre, enojada._

"_Me gusta que me digas por qué soy así" Respondió el niño tímidamente, asomando una sonrisa de su rostro._

"_Bueno... en ese caso..." Su madre pareció reconsiderar, ablandando las fibras de su sensibilidad y aceptando explicarle... nuevamente... "Es porque esa es tu naturaleza, mi amor." Dijo su madre, de una amable y tierna expresión, alborotándole el cabello. "Y como es tu naturaleza... formará parte de ti para siempre... ¡A menos claro...! Que haya algún método de volverte un humano... ¡O un gran youkai!" Completó, con esa expresión juguetona que siempre utilizaba para con él._

"_¡De grande quiero llegar a ser un gran youkai, mamá!" Exclamó su hijito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando que la joven mujer se paralizara casi al acto, endureciendo sus facciones "¡Quiero ser un youkai como papá! ¡Uno muy poderoso para cuidarte...!" Terminó su hijito, sin entender que la inocencia de sus palabras era el tormento de su madre, quien ya había escuchado las palabras __**quiero ser un gran youkai**__ de boca de alguien más..._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Seré mejor que ya no sigan... por favor..." Pidió Kagome amablemente, justamente en el centro de toda aquella pelea. Su suave y cándido mirar estaba fijo en el chico que recientemente había tenido aquel recuerdo pasado en su mente. Nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada, sabiendo que ella comenzaba a emanar una extraña aura, nada linda y bastante peligrosa "¿No crees que te estas tomando tu venganza **muy** enserio?" Preguntó ella, clavando su mirada en él, en cada movimiento que hiciera, incomodándolo.

"Ka... Kagome-san... ¿Quién... quién le ha dicho que...?" Preguntó él, quien, viéndole con inquietud, ha tratado de comprender las palabras de ella "¿Quién le ha dicho que estoy a.C. por venganza? ¡Eso es una mentira!" Dijo, tratando de sonar convincente, mas ella no parecía ya muy paciente para escuchar explicaciones.

"¡No-Mientas!" Gritó ella, logrando expulsar de su interior una intensa cantidad de energía purificadora, la cual la rodeó durante un rato y con la misma intensidad "Te creía antes... pero ahora no me podrás engañar..." Su voz había perdido emoción alguna. No tenía deseos de escuchar explicaciones, sólo... "¿Por qué lo haces?" Su voz de pronto se suavizó y se oyó bastante blanda. La expresión de cachorro regañado en la cara del chico era más que evidente. ¿Acaso tanto se notaba? La mirada de ella era maternal, tan dulce, que por un momento creyó verla a ella... "Tu sed de venganza te está matando el alma. ¿Por qué no detienes esto antes de que todo sea irreversible? ¿Crees que con esto cambiarás del destino que muera?" Exclamó ella, mientras que, para confusión de todos, la mirada del otro hanyou se comenzaba a empañar...

"... ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡SI MATO AL HANYOU **TÚ** **NO** MORIRÁS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡¿TANTO ES TU AMOR POR ÉL QUE ME NEGARÁS CONSUMIR ESE DESEO DE VENGANZA...?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE...?!" Isao se excusó de su acto.

Se había descubierto a sí mismo.

_**lll PAF lll**_

El hanyou se alejó a prudencial distancia de la miko que recientemente se había acercado a él y le había propinado una sonora bofetada. Con una de sus manos, acariciaba la mejilla golpeada, conmocionado. Sus energías se habían mezclado con sencillez, por lo que todos pudieron deducir que su energía era la misma... como si...

Jun, quien en su momento de desesperación aguardaba por la oportunidad perfecta de terminar su trabajo, no resistió más la tentación de verla tan cerca y, repudiándola con todo su ser, disparó su última flecha... la cual nunca llegó a su destino...

"¡AGH!" Sus gritos fueron sofocados dolorosamente, mientras ella caía al suelo adoloridamente, siendo socorrida por Kikyou, quien la recogió y acomodó en su regazo...

Las energías purificadoras de Kagome habían destruido al enemigo común de más de una persona en ese momento.

"¡Tu deseo es estúpido! ¡Te está matando por dentro!" Y los ojos de Kagome se inundaron de lágrimas "¡¿Que no entiendes que me duele verte _así_?!" Y fue cuando el chico frunció el ceño que se molestó considerablemente, se puso de pie y tomó bruscamente a la chica por los hombros. La olfateo compulsivamente.

"¿Ma... mamá?" Preguntó el chico nerviosamente, con una inmensa ira que estaba por comerle el corazón. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de la miko que sollozaba, la zarandeó con fuerza, lleno de brutalidad "¡RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿ERES _**TÚ**_ VERDAD?!" Gritó, colérico.

Inuyasha, que estaba a prudencial distancia de todos, completamente a la defensiva ante cualquier posible ataque, observó la grosera manera en que el tipo trataba a **Su** kagome y, no pudiendo reprimir la ira que esto le traía, se dispuso a arremeter contra él y matarlo por tal blasfemia a su mujer.

Lo Mataría.

... Pero para su descontento, no contaría con que la propia energía restauradora de Kagome le repeliera al instante. Parecía enloquecida... y la misma voz que lo atormentó siete meses atrás... reapareció...

"**¡No te metas! ¡Esto es **_**tú**_** culpa y no puedes hacer nada por remediarlo!"** Gritó la voz, pese a que Kagome no parecía prestarle la debida atención como para notarla, todos la vieron con sorpresa... sobre todo un más que temeroso Inuyasha que de pronto ya no pudo sostener la empuñadura de su arma. **"Sólo nosotros podemos arreglar esto. No te metas, Inuyasha."** Declaró la voz para finalizar, completamente desentonada.

La estaba perdiendo. Por culpa de una estupidez que le costó el orgullo.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, soy yo!" Gritó ella, y ahogando sus gimoteos de dolor, se alojó en sus brazos, esperando tranquilizarlo, mas de él nunca recibió alguna muestra de que le correspondía... sólo la tomó por los hombros... y la jaloneó ferozmente...

"¡¿Por qué No Me Dejas Hacerlo?!" Gritó él, furioso como nunca en su vida "¡Te Mató! ¡Si Lo Dejo Con Vida Lo Hará De Nuevo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él Ni Siquiera Se Inmutó Al Verte, Como Si Fueras La Poca Cosa Para Él! ¡Fue Y Se Metió Con La Miko Kikyou! ¡Él Me Odiaba! ¡Él...! ¡Él...! ¡Él Nos **Odiaba**! ¡¿Y Así Lo Defiendes?! ¡Te Consumiste Por Su Culpa! ¡Y Él _**No**_ Se Lo Merece!" Bramó, más y más irascible.

"I... Isao..." Susurró Kagome, sintiendo como de pronto él la alzaba por el cuello, tratando de estrangularla "No... puedo... respirar..." Y su voz se apagó lentamente, haciendo caer en cuenta al asustado chico; quien la soltó de inmediato, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho...

"¡Per... perdóname! Yo... yo..." La voz de él suena tan culpable. Siente que no merece vivir, se siente una escoria inmunda que no merece el perdón de la mujer a quien juró proteger... y que sin embargo ahora lastimaba. Ella tosió potentemente durante un rato, esperando recuperarse. Se tranquilos y habló "Perdóname... no quiero que mueras otra vez..."

"Sé que siempre fuiste así, Isao. Sé que no fue fácil crecer sin tu papá. No se cómo pude, pero conseguí las fuerzas para resistir todo ese tiempo para cuidarte y buscar que ese jyaki no te consumiera nunca. Sabes que siempre, incluso ahora te has dado cuenta... de que eso me ha alterado desde siempre, sobre todo cuando dejas conocer ese poder. Tu linaje es lo que te hace el ángel que siempre has sido, mi amor." Kagome le acaricio la mejilla con el amor una madre orgullosa al joven de cabellos plateados.

Inuyasha casi moría de celos al ver aquello.

"Él nunca nos odió. Lo sabes bien. Y sabes bien que dedicó todo el tiempo de su vida a buscarnos después de que desaparecimos. Él también sufrió. Y yo te amé por los dos. Siempre anhelé que él nos encontrase a tiempo... pero entonces fue demasiado tarde. ¿O es que acaso no aprecias lo mucho que te he amado?" Inuyasha sintió que las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente. Entonces... ¿Kagome ya no...?

El hanyou de ropajes rojos escuchaba muy a tientas la conversación, que de pronto se volvió muy personal. Apenas escuchaba un par de cosas y ya estaba temiendo perder a la mujer de su vida...

"¡CLARO QUE LO APRECIO! ¡Es sólo que...!" Y las palabras de Isao murieron en su boca cuando Kagome volvió a reiniciar su regaño, esta vez algo más apaciguada. Y su mirada se concentroó finalmente en el hanyou de ropas rojas que escuchaba apenas vagamente atento la charla.

"Imaginas lo que duele que te confundan con otra persona. Tú lo sabes. Mi amor... tú eres tan parecido a Inuyasha que sabes lo mucho que sufría cuando te veía, cómo me iba despedazando por dentro. Sabes muy bien que era porque en ti podía ver al hombre que tanto temía amar... y que me dio el más hermoso de los regalos que pude haber deseado nunca: a ti..." Y comprendió que debió haber callado, puesto que el mismo chico ha caído de rodillas frente a ella y le ha abrazado como si se tratase de un niño pequeño de 6 años, esperando ahogar su dolor. Ella, a su vez, respondió a su dulce abrazo, como si fuera su madre...

"No quiero perderte... _otra vez_. Sé que te fuiste porque sabías que podría sobrevivir yo sólo... pero he sufrido mucho tu ausencia. Te juro que estuve a punto de sellarme a mí mismo si no hubiese sido porque escuché rumores sobre el pozo maldito que conecta las eras. Sabiendo que había una manera de regresar... y enmendar el error... hubiera sido incluso capaz de arreglar las cosas para que tu fueras feliz incluso si tuviera que arriesgar mi propia existencia en el camino..." La voz de el se quebró conforme las palabras salían de su boca. Kagome entendió que él sufría de la peor manera posible. Si el dolor de su cuerpo joven, como miko y humana, siendo descaradamente no correspondida; era casi como la muerte en vida... Isao simplemente... "... Si pudiera matarlo... tú no morirías... ¡Seguirías conmigo! ¡YO _NO LO NECESITO A ÉL_ PARA SER FELIZ!"

"Mientes. Claro que lo necesitas. Si muere él... moriré antes de que este bebé que está aquí..." Y las manos de Kagome acariciaron amorosamente su vientre de 7 meses de edad "... Pueda nacer. Antes de saber que podría ser feliz... efímeramente, pero feliz a fin de cuentas. Y mi bebé no lo merece... ¿Verdad que no?" Esta vez, la madurez de las palabras que salían de los labios de la miko parecían más normales a las que Inuyasha e Isao estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en ese cuerpo de joven de 17 años. "No puedes intentarlo, porque sabes que te voy a amar siempre. ¡Eres mi bebé! ¡_Kimi wa bokura no tenshi desu_!" Sonrió ella, mientras veía de hito en hito a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejó de tensarse y pareció comprender... _un poco_. O al menos eso creía él. Sí. Ese cachorro era su ángel. Suyo y de Kagome.

Isao comprendió de inmediato que su madre se había ido lejos... a descansar en paz finalmente. Esa era la razón por la que ahora podía escuchar un lenguaje menos serio de la boca de la miko. La Kagome a la que había venido a proteger estaba de vuelta nuevamente. "¡Pero usted no se merece a alguien como él! ¡Él...! ¡Él...!"

"Él es tu padre Isao. Es el papá de mi bebé." Sonrió Kagome con amor, con una mano en la mejilla de Isao y la otra en su vientre "Es quién te dio la vida. Es quién se ofreció a cuidarme desde que llegué a este mundo. Es quién me ha salvado de todos los peligros que he encarado desde que estoy aquí. Ya con eso deberías estar suficientemente agradecido con él. Es cariñoso... a su manera, pero lo es. Se preocupa por nosotros y eso es suficiente para mí. Con él estaré bien... mientras me permita criar junto a él a este cachorrito..." Y la voz de Kagome es solemne, con la cual le ha demostrado que esta dispuesta a enfrentar todo por amor a los dos...

"¡Pero Kagome-san...!" Isao sonaba como un niño con una larga lista de reproches a sacar a relucir con tal de salirse con las suyas.

"Regresa a casa. ¡Y no cuestiones las ordenes de tu madre sólo porque en este momento tiene tu edad!" Puntualizó ella con una sonrisa juguetona, acariciándole la mejilla. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido ante aquello y no supo qué estaba sucediendo con ella. "Te voy a extrañar mucho, Isao-chan... pero te prometo que estaré bien. ¡Y sí te hace feliz...! ¡Moriré cuando tengas 500 años de vejez, si quieres!" Rió ella de buena gana.

Isao pareció más relajado entonces y le vio con una mueca nerviosa, incluso algo ansiosa. "No, no. Sólo vive lo que tengas que vivir. Pero si te pasa algo vendré a matar a oyagi por no cuidarte debidamente. Tienes que morir por causas naturales. No menos, ¿Entendiste? No habrá una oportunidad más para él. Así que más le valdrá que aproveche que me voy de buena gana. Yo también te voy a extrañar... _mamá_..." Y esta última palabra la dijo con tanto amor, afecto y devoción a aquella que era su madre... mientras abrazaba a Kagome por la cintura y reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción que le proporcionaba aquella última palabra. Así sonaría la voz de su amado hijo llamadora... _mamá_...

Le dio un beso amoroso en la mejilla y luego él se lo devolvió, para luego ponerse de pie, dejando a Kagome en el suelo aún y encaminarse hacia donde Inuyasha se encontraba.

"¡Bien! Creo que estarás contento después de que deje de rondar a ofukuro, ¿Cierto?" Sonrió Isao enfrente de Inuyasha, quien frunció el ceño. Todo eso realmente no le estaba sentando del todo bien "Sólo cuídala como si en eso se te fuera la vida. Si le pasa algo te haré directamente responsable a ti y vendré a molestarte... _papá_..." Dijo antes de pegar un gran salto y desaparecer entre el follaje de los árboles.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con algo de desatino. No entendía muy bien qué había sido aquello. Parecía estúpido y carente de total sentido para él. No había captado muy bien el mensaje, en lo absoluto, ni mucho menos reparó en la forma tan extraña en que el otro hanyou le llamó... _papá_. Le pareció tan innecesario comprender sus palabras que prefirió dejarlas para dentro de muchos años en que tuviera el tiempo para dejar de pensar en lo más importante para él en estos momentos. ¿El... el tipo se habia ido? ¿Al fin iba a dejar de rondar a _**su**_ Kagome? ¿Al fin podría tenerla para él solo? ¡Completo alivio para él! ¡Ahora sólo quedaba...!

Silencio.

El sonido de algo desapareciendo se hizo presente. Era como el sonido que podía escucharse cuando algo se desvanecía en forma de polvo, era como el sonido de las almas humanas ascendiendo en el cielo. Kagome giró su vista hasta donde provenía aquel sonido, cuando encontró a Kikyou abrazando firmemente unas ropas contra su cuerpo...

"Es hora de irnos Inuyasha. Es hora de partir al otro mundo..." Y las palabras de Kikyou suenan suaves, adoloridas, cálidas. No suenan a la fría Kikyou de siempre, que todo planean tomarlo a base de cálculos y frialdad. E Inuyasha comprendió por primera vez que no estaba confundido, que ya no dudaba. Ahora sabía quién era el centro de sus pensamientos... quién motivaba su ser... "¡Feh! ¡¿No me digas que piensas irte con esa mujer y su bastardo engendro?!"

"Perdóname, Kikyou. Pero las cosas no son lo que solían ser... hace 50 años..." Fueron las secas palabras de Inuyasha, que provocaron en Kikyou lo deseos de llorar.

No quería perderlo. No ahora que lo tenía ganado de un modo que Kagome no. Ella era la única persona que lo entendía... ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL NO LO QUERÍA COMPRENDER?! Ambos habían sido víctimas de un plan malvado. De no haber sido por eso, todo hubiera sido diferente. Quizás Inuyasha debía irse con Kikyou, hacerla feliz, tal como habría sucedido si ella no hubiera...

... Muerto. Si ella no hubiera muerto. La idea golpeó a Inuyasha fuertemente. Sintió un gran alivio al verse sumido en las palabras que ahora le dictaban su tranquilidad, finalmente había comprendido todo.

"¡Tienes Que Ir Conmigo! ¡¿Que No Entiendes Que Eso Es Lo Que El Destino Nos Ha Deparado?!" Gritó Kikyou, poniéndose de pie y a tensando su arco, dispuesta a disparar finalmente. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, perdiendo la vista de sus ojos fríos y vacíos, resignado a morir bajo sus flechas purificadoras...

"Podría ir contigo. Pero mi lugar está aquí. No sería sincero contigo. Iría a ti por pura lástima y compromiso..."

"¡Tsk, al fin y al cabo! Sabes que aún con ella me veras. Ella y yo somos una y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar. Aún con ella siempre estaré en tu mente. Ella es mi reencarnación." Y la voz de Kikyou recuperó su sorna, aquella que tanto le calaba a Inuyasha en los huesos. "¡Al verla me verás, al oírla me oirás... al sentirla... será a mí a quien sientas... al llamarla... será a mí a quien verás a trabes de sus ojos! ¡A mí y a nadie más!"

Las palabras de Kikyou lo hirieron... _y bastante_. Recordó súbitamente las palabras de Kagome, aquellas que formaban parte de un juramento roto que él se había negado a cumplir...

_Te perdono, Inuyasha: porque nunca me amaste, porque al poseerme has pensado en Kikyou... por haberme roto el corazón..._

Sintió una gran tristeza, no sabía que decirle. ¿Es que acaso era verdad y ella tenía la razón? ¿Es que acaso ella siempre estaría en su mente?

"¡Eso **No** Es Cierto!" Se atrevió a negar Inuyasha. "Sus ojos son diferentes. Su cabello, su piel, su voz, su cuerpo, su forma de ser, todo en ella es diferente. Yo también pensé que sólo te veía a ti a través de ella, Kagome también lo cree así. ¡No fue sino hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que eso no es verdad...! ¡¿Por qué No Lo Entiendes Tú De Una Maldita Vez?!" Y la mirada de la miko se hizo suave, como anteriormente lo había estado. Las ropas de aquella Jun que había muerto en aquel lugar estaban un poco rasgadas, por lo que la miko se puso de pie, adolorida por algo que no sabía explicar. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a sacarle más batalla a Inuyasha para llevárselo al infierno. Le dolía algo en su pecho. Y la pérdida de esa joven chica sólo le indicaba que debía ponerle más cuidado... a su pequeña Jun...

El silencio se hizo presente en la zona. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba tumbado dolorosa y pesadamente en el fresco césped, respirando agitado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos... _nuevamente_. ¿Por qué quería llorar? Suspiró pesadamente esta vez. Después de todo... ese había sido el destino que había elegido...

El sonido de los pasos entre la hierba, acercándose a sí, se hizo presente. Una sombra roja se vio frente a sus ojos, y luego, cara a cara, vio los ojos dorados de él, quien lleno de culpa, la tomó de las manos.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Preguntó ella, sutilmente sonrojada y alterada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar... y sus ojos se aguaron una vez más...

"Agregando otra vergüenza más a mi decaído honor." Fue la amarga respuesta del hanyou. Y fue entonces que la miko comprendió que toda esa distancia que habían tenido hasta ese momento no había tratado bien a Inuyasha. Pero fue sus ojos lo que más le impactaron, había tanta pena, que toda la rabia que sentía por él al sentirse rechazada ante la responsabilidad que le era conferida por ese bebé se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. "Perdónenme..." Y besó sus manos con cuidado y sutileza.

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué yo... habría de perdonarte?" Preguntó ella, fingiéndose ajena al asunto.

"Kagome, sabes que soy un imbécil y que me es difícil expresar mis sentimientos." Dijo, tratando de darse por bien entendido con ella. "Sé que estuvo mal que me pesara más el orgullo y no haberme responsabilizado de ti y del cachorro. Porque antes que mi confusión... está tu honor... aquel que te quite aquella noche... cuando fuiste mía..." Y la muchacha se maldijo internamente al verse enrojecida ante sus palabras, porque sentía que se incendiaba. "Sé que estuvo mal que los negara a ambos, cuando estamos plenamente conscientes de que yo soy el padre. También estuvo muy mal de mi parte hacerte ver como si fueras una ikeike que anda con montones de hombres..." No supo por qué pero quiso tirarse a su regazo a llorarle por su perdón.

Había hecho algo estúpidamente mal.

"... Sé que no podrías... tú nunca lo harías, lo sé..." Suspiró "Me sentía muy feliz de saber que el cachorro ya venía en camino; tal vez fue por eso que no alargué más esa discusión y dejé todo como estaba... porque los quería... a _**AMBOS**_... y los sigo queriendo..." Y respiró profundamente para darle aire a sus pulmones. "Esa noche... cuando estuvimos juntos... reaccioné, te llamé, grité tu nombre... y te dije que te amaba...; eso no es una mentira y no lo puedes negar..."

"... Y entonces tus ojos me vieron en ese momento, tratando de sofocar la pena de saber que no me querías... y que me utilizabas para tus propósitos enfermizos... te llamé también... y te entregaste a mí con la misma intensidad con que hubiese querido que me mataran en ese preciso instante." Y la voz de ella se hizo tranquila y suave, apaciguando el pánico y nervios del hanyou... quien apenas por un segundo consideró la terrible posibilidad de desenfundar su arma y darle fin a su vida "... Y luego me mordiste." Inuyasha se sonrojó. "Sé que, aunque no pueda verme seguido en un espejo, o en el reflejo del agua... la marca sigue ahí... y seguirá ahí por la eternidad; porque es la marca que me fija como tuya, eso es algo que no puede evitarse..."

"Kagome, en el momento en que te fuiste de mi lado... pensé que te perdía, la sola idea me desoló, quise morir, destruir todo, el dolor que sentí era algo nuevo para mi, era un dolor que no conocía, un dolor físico que me golpeaba la garganta, el estomago..." Y se quedó unos momentos en silencio "... No, miento, sólo una vez sentí un dolor parecido, pero no era tan desgarrador como ahora, fue cuando era niño, y me quede solo, cuando mi madre murió."

"Pero... ¿Y que hay de mi bebé? ¿Un accidente, quizá?" Preguntó ella con sorna, sabiendo que la respuesta era totalmente disímil.

"Si no te quisiera, jamás hubiera podido tocarte aquella noche. Y _él_ **NO** es **NINGÚN** accidente. Es algo tuyo y mío... algo de nosotros..." Dijo aforrándose a sus manos firmemente "Él no es un accidente..."

"Es **NUESTRO** accidente" Y se dejó abrazar por él, sintiendo cómo su alma regresaba de a poco a su lado, calmándole hasta el más recóndito rincón de sí. Y sus ojos atraparon los de él en una cautivadora mirada maternal y cariñosa...

"¿Me perdonas?" Preguntó el tímido y siempre nervioso Inuyasha en una de sus orejas. Sí. Las cosas estaban volviendo a lo de siempre...

"El que ama sabe perdonar. Y yo te amo..." Susurró Kagome mientras correspondía con firmeza la muestra de afecto "No tengo nada que perdonarte. Gracias por estar conmigo." Le dijo... y casi se asegura de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cuando él la presionó más fuerte contra sí.

Esta vez serían ellos dos, recomenzando juntos, uno a lado del otro. Empezarían de 0 y las cosas cambiarían para bien, donde ellos dos serían felices... y nadie mas los separaría... ni el más impuro odio creado en la faz de la tierra...

oooooooooo

_**2 meses después.**_

"¡Ya Nació! ¡Ya Nació!" Gritó un más que feliz Inuyasha poniéndose de pie dificultosamente, en vista de que había caído de lleno al suelo debido a los ya normales osuwaris de su esposa... "¡Soy Padre! ¡Soy Padre!" Gritó nuevamente, ahogando el minúsculo llanto de su bebé. Esta vez, ya de pie, se dispuso a entrar a la cabaña en que su esposa había dado a luz, cuando, al intentar dar un primer paso, algo o alguien lo tumbó al suelo nuevamente.

_**lll THUD lll**_

"¡¿Por qué _no_ puedes dejar de ser **tan** _**infantil**_?!" Dijo la infantil voz de un pequeño pelirrojo que sostenía de los pies a Inuyasha "¿Por qué no esperas a que Kagome-chan se recupere y tenga a Isao-otouto-chan en brazos? ¡Miroku dice que te has estado comportando como un koinu mimado desde que Kagome te perdonó y decidieron casarse!" Sin duda alguna, era nuestro pequeño y _maduro_ kitsune Shippou.

"¡Feh! ¡¿Y por qué no puedes dejar tú de lloriquear _**TOOOODO**_ el tiempo e irte a consolar con Kagome?! ¡Aún cuando sabías que estaba preñada te le subías encima! ¡Pero ahora que ya nació _**NUESTRO**_ cachorro te será imposible!" Sonrió él enormemente, por lo que Shippou no cupo en si de celos y le sacó la lengua, ofendido...

"¿Inuyasha...? Kaede-sama ha dicho que..." La voz de Sango se hizo presente afuera de la cabaña que compartían Inuyasha y Kzgome, cuando, al salir, pese a la oscuridad de la media noche, pudo distinguir a dos seres peleando en medio de la penumbra nocturna...

Una venita apareció en su sien. Aún no importándoles cuanto había tenido que sufrir Kagome dando a luz... ellos peleaban meramente como niños por un dulce. Alzó su Hiraikotsu, el cual no le quedaba muy lejos, y así, haciendo uso de todo su coraje para descargarse, lo clavó pesadamente en la tierra, deteniendo la pelea, donde Inuyasha y Shippou le veían sumamente aterrados.

"¡Qué bueno que me escuchas, Inuyasha!" Sonrió Sango como si nada hubiese pasado "Kaede-sama ha autorizado que entres a verlos. ¡Isao-chan es una dulzura!" Dijo Sango, en su momento de entonación.

Inuyasha dejó de molestar a Shippou, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie nuevamente, lleno de dificultad, entró a la cabaña, casi tirando la esterilla de bambú en el proceso, debido al nerviosismo que le producía el ser padre.

"¡Yo también voy...!" Gritó Shippou, disponiéndose a entrar, cuando Sango lo detuvo bruscamente.

"¡Tú, niño, te vas a dormir! ¡Ya es muy noche para que estés despierto!" Le ordenó Sango a Shippou, pese a que este le vio sumamente encaprichado. "Mañana lo veremos nosotros... por ahora, será mejor que dejemos descansar a Kagome..." Dijo la Taiji-Ya, cargando al pequeño kitsune, encaminándose a otra de las cabañas...

oooooooooo

Cuando entró a la cabaña, los vio. Kagome sonreía ampliamente y sostenía con cuidado y dulzura un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Sudaba bastante, estaba paliducha como el papel, pero estaba tranquila... y más feliz que nunca.

Kaede se encontraba a su lado, dándole las últimas indicaciones para el cuidado de su bebé. Era tarde y la luna casi desaparecía, casi se daba la luna nueva, por lo que había un par de velas encendidas, iluminando el lugar escasamente.

Finalmente, Kaede salió de la cabaña, dejándoles solos en el lugar. Kagome le sonrió, contenta como nunca, y fue con esta mirada con la que le indicó que se acercara donde ella, cosa que el hanyou hizo inmediatamente.

"¡Ya, ya, Isao, mi amor, ya no llores! Tu papá está aquí..." Susurró Kagome, acunando a su cachorro con mucho cuidado, provocando que Inuyasha sonriera. "¿Quieres verlo ya, _anata_?" Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, atrapándolo de sorpresa con su mirada de idiota enamorado fijo en ella, por lo que ella tomó aquello por un sí. Fue desenvolviendo poco a poco a su hijo, dejando ver un par de orejitas de inu sobresalir de su blanca cabecita. Las orejitas se movieron con curiosidad, y fue cuando Kagome detuvo una de ellas, que el bebé comenzó a agitarse con desesperación.

Un pequeño niñito de cabello plateado y orejitas de Inu fue lo que Inuyasha pudo ver con total agrado. Y cuando el bebé se talló torpemente su carita con sus manos (las cuales aún ni tenían garras) sus ojos brillaron cual ámbar puro y brillante.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacia sí, lleno de dicha. Kagome aceptó su muestra de cariño y cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio la fuese venciendo poco a poco...

Isao les observó sonriente desde la rama de un árbol cercano como la pareja quedaba atrapada observando todas y cada una de las reacciones de su nuevo bebé. Sonreía lleno de felicidad... como nunca se hubiese imaginado que lo haría. La última vez que sonrió así... ¡Bueno! Nunca había sonreído tan así como en ese momento. Su madre... finalmente era feliz...

Se disponía a marcharse finalmente del lugar, cuando un escandaloso grito provocó que él riera con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor le orbitara la cabeza...

"¡**UN MOMENTO**!" Gritó Inuyasha, como si recientemente hubiese descubierto algo "¡¿Que Isao no se llamaba el otro hanyou que se parecía mucho a...?!" Y los gritos inquisitivos de Inuyasha fueron callados abruptamente por un par de osuwaris de Kagome que lo plantaron terriblemente en el suelo, sobre todo después de provocar el inminente llanto de su bebé...

¡Bueno! ¡Quizás algunas cosas jamás cambiarían...!

_**Fin del Capítulo Diez.**_

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

GLOSARIO:

_**Kimi wa bokura no tenshi desu:**_ _Tú eres nuestro ángel_. Esto se lo dijo Kagome a Isao, refiriendose a ella e Inuyasha.

_**Ikeike:**_ es una forma despectiva de llamarle a una mujer. Es algo así como un insulto.

_**Otouto:**_ Hermano menor

_**Anata:**_ Literalmente significa _tú_ de una forma cortés. Pero si notaron, Kagome la usó con Inuyasha. Esto es porque las mujeres japonesas suelen llamar con respeto a sus esposos, suelen llamarles _anata_.

**PS:** Bueno, pues, se nos acaba el fic. Esta vez no hay respuesta a sus reviews, pero aclararé un par de preguntillas antes de cerrar el capítulo.

Todo lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos. Pero sé que no siempre digo quién tuvo ese recuerdo. Digamos que el último capítulo fue un recuerdo general... salvo la aparición de Isao, que fue exclusiva de él. Por el resto... suelen ser recuerdos muy generales. Espero que eso haya sido de ayuda.

Lo del por qué Inuyasha no acepta al bebé, fue precisamente porque la noticia de que todos se enteraran de sopetón no le agradó mucho que digamos, además de que... en el capítulo dos, Kagome "obligó" a Inuyasha a que se alejara de ella... así que aceptar a Isao sería como romper esa promesa.

El aura que salía del cuerpo de Kagome eran los poderes espirituales del bebé Isao que aún no nace. :O podría decirse que eso lo convierte en alguien muy poderoso.

Y bueno :) espero que a nadie haya decepcionado con mi historia... traté de darle la suficiente dosis de suspenso para hacerlo lo suficientemente emocionante... y les agradezco mucho su tiempo y su paciencia.

Gracias :)

Dejen reviews, ¿Sí?

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	12. Epílogo Primero: La Carta

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Volví muy pronto con el epílogo, lo sé. Y sé también que les prometí una sorpresita :) la sorpresita es que habrá más de un epílogo: habrá cinco epílogos para ser precisos... además de un capítulo especial :). Así que vayan acumulando reviews, porque desde el capítulo 9 en adelante juntaré todos los reviews para publicarlos juntos al final :) espero que no les moleste._

_Aquí les dejo el primer epílogo. Y si quieren que escriba algún capítulo sobre algo en especial, no duden en decirme y veré que puedo hacer. Y si tengo el tiempo para hacerlo, claro :S_

_Por lo pronto, los epílogos ya están cocinándose en mi cabeza y en el transcurso de ésta semana subiré el segundo. Así que ya saben, ¿Eh?_

_Muchas gracias por todas sus reviews :) Los quiero mucho_

**¿Un Bebé?**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Epílogo Primero: La Carta.**_

A pesar de haber entrado no hace mucho al verano, ya se sentía el calor de los días comunes y corrientes del verano abrumador. Caminó con cuidado por entre aquel sendero que había dejado de recorrer hacía ya tiempo. El ya crecido follaje hacía una improvisada resistencia para ella, mas le es fácil retirarla. Las plantas, muy sumisas, se someten al magistral movimiento de su mano. Hacía poco más de medio año que no cruzaba por aquel pequeño trecho del bosque...

Finalmente, ha llegado a su objetivo, lejos de donde la siempre sensible olfato de su bebé o su esposo puedan rastrearle y reclamarle el por qué se va de la aldea. Aunque bien saben ambos que okaa no es débil y sabe cuidarse bastante bien por su propia cuenta. Frente a ella puede divisar el lugar donde todo lo que está viviendo en estos momentos comenzó. Aquel pozo honekui que la había llevado hasta ese lugar... y el cual había ido a visitar hacía varios meses, cuando su mamá conoció a...

Alrededor del pozo han crecido flores y plantas, las cuales se congregan a su entorno de manera tan sublime y hermosa... que la nostalgia le invade de tan sólo verlo...

Se ha acercado a él, cuidando que no haya jyaki maligno cerca, algún espíritu, youkai o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural que pueda atraer la atención de su esposo y perturbe su tranquilidad. Sabe que Inuyasha no la dejaría acercarse ahí a menos de que fuera para llevar a su pequeño Isao-chan de paseo al período actual. Estar ahí sola podría traerle muchos problemas con su muy aprehensivo marido, sobre todo porque él no anda cerca y no lleva a Isao en brazos. Mas no le importa ahora, quiere estar sola, recordando tiempos de antaño.

Se ha acercado al borde del pozo, cuando la curiosidad que le come viva tras ver una especie de sobre blanco detenido en la vieja madera del pozo ha llamado su atención. Con sus manos ha tomado el dichoso papel, y sólo entonces sabe que es una carta, una carta que no tiene mucho de haber sido colocada ahí.

Observa hacia el fondo del pozo, mas no hay nadie ahí que pueda responder a las mil y un preguntas que le formula la cabeza. Se ha vuelto al sobre. No debería hacerlo... pero quiere abrirlo y saber qué es lo que dice...

Así que, sin más preámbulo y dudando de que su consciencia pueda hacerle ver que esa carta no es para ella, ha roto el sobre, encontrando un papel más estrecho en su interior, el cual se ha dispuesto a leer...

_Sengoku Jidai. A 13 de Junio._

_Kagome-san:_

_Heme aquí, después de un año que nos hemos visto, escribiéndole esta carta. He de confesarle que me he armado de valor para escribirle ya que no quisiera presentarme en persona, puesto que sé que papá se pondrá celoso (¡Fah! Díganmelo a mí) y no quiero causarte problemas... ahora que los dos están tan bien..._

_La razón de mi carta es para felicitarla, puesto que, según mis cálculos, justamente hoy debe cumplir otro año mas de vida (creo que cumple 18, ¿No?). Estoy seguro de que chibi-Isao-chan está muy contento junto a ustedes. ¡Y espero que le den **MÁS** hermanitos...! Hermanitos que desgraciadamente yo nunca pude tener..._

_Creo que, aprovechando mi carta, debo ofrecerle una disculpa por no haberle hecho saber nada desde un principio... pero espero que entiendas que mis razones eran justas y no quería predisponerte a un futuro que podía ser cambiado. Discúlpame si hasta este momento, por medio de este presente, es que me atrevo a hablar con la verdad... aunque sé que aquella mañana en que me regañaste me dio bastante clara la idea de que ya lo sabías, no me podré estar en paz hasta que no te lo explique yo... sin que me interrumpas. Quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor mujer del mundo. Te admiraba, te cuidaba... te amaba como sólo un hijo puede amar a su madre. Te cuidé toda mi vida, lo mejor que pude, me esforzaba mucho para hacerlo: desde que aprendí a usar mis poderes espirituales y sobrenaturales... y la espada que okaasan le pidió amablemente al viejo herrero Tottousai que me forjara; hasta el momento de su muerte. La cuidé en todo momento...hasta que lo vio..._

_... Algo ocurrió en su cuerpo, donde yo no tenía ni voz ni voto, que la devastó, la hundió por completo. Me sentí tan impotente de saber que mi okaasan se moría de tristeza...; ese fue el aroma que emanó su último mes de vida... se puso muy mal de tan sólo verlo, lo vi en su rostro. Y cayó en un estado aún más crítico cuando algo en su corazón le dictó que él se moría... y que seguía ella..._

_Me dolió tanto verla partir, me dolió tanto cremar sus restos, como me pidió que lo hiciera. Me dolió tanto que me ocultara a mi familia, a mis padrinos... a mi padre... su procedencia. Desde siempre supe que fui un hijo no deseado, pero mi okaa lo hacía ver de una manera tan especial... que me pareció que fue hasta apropósito el haberme concebido._

_Fue usted una gran mujer. Puedo decirte que siempre lo has sido. Y puedo decirte que he orado por mi madre ahora muerta, agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por mí... y lo que sigue haciendo, porque, aunque ya no está conmigo... sigue enseñándome tantas cosas..._

_¡Confieso que me alegro de verte tan feliz...! Que hasta creí que quería quedarme a su lado (cosa que desde luego es imposible por razones que ambos ya conocemos (LEASE: papá.) y por un hecho que ahora describiré). He ido a verte en contadas ocasiones, bajo el silencio del olfato de su oyagi, quien en más de una ocasión me ha saludado. Parece que ya no me guarda rencor. ¡Eso es bueno! He visto como a Isao le gusta mucho jugar en la pradera con él, más también he de advertirle que somos un... "poquito" alérgicos al polen de las flores, mas nada de que preocuparse. También le gustara jugar con el fango y el lodo... Y definitivamente **NO** seremos buenos para el kemari, o para eso que siempre llamaste "fútbol soccer"; puesto que siempre fui como el... ¿"rechazado social"?_

_Espero que eso cambie con el pequeño Isao-chan, puesto que yo sufrí mucho en mi niñez por ser siempre okaa y yo, solos en un mundo cruel que trata mal a lo que desconoce, que le teme si se les revela. A okaa la respetaban mucho por ser una miko... pero a mí... (Eso es algo que no le va a gustar oír... créame); su hijo tiene una mejor oportunidad... porque no está solo... (¡NO DIGO QUE YO SIEMPRE HAYA ESTADO SOLO... PERO CREO QUE ES MEJOR TENER A LOS DOS QUE TENER SOLO A UNO!): Los tiene a ustedes: a su okaa y otou... y a todos sus amigos en la aldea que de seguro lo van a querer y consentir mucho..._

_Ahora que ha pasado un año, he de confesarle también que vivo en lo que antiguamente usted conocía como "la aldea de Kaede-sama". Estoy ahora compartiendo una vida con Mitsuki, la primogénita de la Tía Sango y el Tío Miroku (eso suena raro). También he tratado de viajar a la época actual, allá... donde naciste. Ahí fue donde me encontré con una mujer ya entrada en edad, muy parecida a mi okaa, la cual, no bastó más que verme para correr a abrazarme y gritarme que soy viva imagen de otou y okaa. También me encontré con un joven, el cual también le apoyo. Al parecer son la abuela y el tío que nunca creí tener..._

_Y así, viajo de cuando en cuando a visitarla. La abuela siempre esta gustosa de recibirme y siempre tiene algún pastel o algún dulce que yo pueda comer. Me malcría como si fuera un koinu de tres años; aunque no me quejo... esa fue una de las pocas cosas que yo siempre deseé... ¡Y que nunca me diste, okaachan!_

_... ¡Y por cierto! Antes de que se me llegue a olvidar; ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz! ¡Amar a alguien es algo que nunca creí que me pasaría! Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde que te vi... además... Mitsuki es muy linda conmigo... y no le importa mi condición de hanyou. Tía Sango y Tío Miroku mencionan mucho la relación que tenías con papá antes de que todo aquello pasara...; ahora ya sé lo que se siente amar a alguien con tanta intensidad como amas a oyagi..._

_A partir de que esta carta llegue a tus manos, el pozo sellará toda conexión que mantiene con mi yo de 17 años atrás. Espero que puedas perdonarme... mamá... y quiero que sepas que... a pesar de que nunca te lo dije... y aunque ya lo sabías... te amo... como mi madre que fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo..._

_Antes de irme y despedirme definitivamente, te mando un abrazo gigante (papá se encargara de compensar eso...)... ¡Y feliz cumpleaños número 18!_

_**Atentamente.**_

_**Isao Higurashi**_

Al terminar de leer, Kagome sintió que sus ojos se empapaban sin motivo alguno. La felicidad le golpeé agresivamente, como si no pudiera creérselo. Se sentía tan dichosa de estar a lado del hombre a quien amaba, a lado de él y su pequeño hijito. Aquella carta... era como el preludio a su vida feliz... a lado de su amado...

"Kagome..." Y la suave voz de él ha retumbado como eco en su cabeza, llamándole. Ella no puede evitar buscar la procedencia de su voz, cuando lo encuentra, allá, donde terminaba el camino a través del bosque, sosteniendo a su pequeño hijito que sostiene una margarita en sus manos y que sonríe muy feliz de la vida.

"¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Ya regresaron de su paseo?" Preguntó ella con suavidad, acercándose a los únicos dos hombres de su vida, ambos llenos de tierra hasta las orejas. Ha tomado a su bebé en brazos y le ha dado un beso a su esposo, quien, muy sumiso corresponde a su muestra de cariño y afecto "¡Pero mira nada más cómo vienen!" Dijo ella, sacudiendo una de las orejas de Inuyasha, quien frunció el ceño, molesto "¿Sabes que los castigaré por esto, verdad?" Dijo ella, fingiéndose molesta.

"¡Ma-mááááá!" Gritó el pequeño Isao tratando de que su madre le hiciese caso y aceptase la flor que llevaba en sus manitas. Kagome le ha clavado la vista, como si no pudiese creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar. Sus ojos se ha abierto cuales platos... y sus piernas de repente han temblado sin motivo aparente.

"I... Isao... Inuyasha..." Titubeó Kagome, como sin podérselo creer todavía. ¡Su bebé apenas tenía seis meses de chiquito! ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto ya pudiera decir algunas palabras? "¡Isao ha dicho su primera palabra, Inuyasha!" Exclamó ella, feliz de la vida, aferrando a su bebé contra sí. Inuyasha bajó la vista, como dudando que lo que iba a decir le fuese agradar mucho a su esposa. Isao solía balbucear, además, ya era lo suficientemente grande como para decir palabras, pronto cumpliría siete meses de nacido, y el pequeño niño ya quería aprender a caminar. Claro estaba que era demasiado chiquito como para hacerlo, por lo que su mamá se había vuelto un monstruo en cuanto a aprehensión se refería...

"Lo he estado ayudando..." Susurró Inuyasha, fingiendo patear una roca imaginaria "... Estaba muy ansioso por llamarte. Lo pude notar desde hacía tiempo..."

"¡Aaah! ¿Con que era por eso que siempre se desaparecían en las tardes?" Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

"Isao prometió que nunca te diríamos nada"

"Isao no sabe hablar, Inuyasha." Le reprendió ella, como si no le hubiese gustado mucho lo que ambos habían hecho

"Feliz cumpleaños" Dijo Inuyasha antes de sentirse más culpable y regañado, por lo que Kagome no se pudo negar al dejarlo a medio regañar y abrazarlo con suavidad, llena de amor por él. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Inuyasha." Le sonrió ella una vez que se hubieron separado.

"¡MA-MÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡MA-MÁÁÁÁÁ!" Gritó el pequeño Isao que se movía escandalosamente al verse asediado por los sobre protectores brazos de su madre, quien dejó que su papá la abrazara y los encaminara a ambos a su hogar...

Tras un par de minutos en completo silencio por todos los miembros de la familia, Inuyasha se detuvo, extrañado a más no poder, pues ha percibido algo extraño en el ambiente. No puede evitar ver con confusión a su esposa, quien, aún sosteniendo a su primogénito, le ha preguntado que qué es lo que ocurre. Quizás es un poco diferente y casi no se nota el cambio... pero...

"Kagome... _hueles_ diferente..." Y en su mirada hay algo de inquietud, cuando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, llena de complicidad, le da a entender que ya ha comprendido lo que sucede, por lo que ella no tarda en deducirlo por cuenta propia.

"¿Oíste eso, mi amor? ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!" Exclamó la sonrojada Kagome que ha visto a su pequeño bebé muy extrañado ante las muecas que hace su okaasan, más sin entender qué es lo que le pasa, decide no tomarlo muy en cuenta. Después de todo... ¡Aún no sabía qué era un hermanito!

La pareja se volvió a ver, mas esta ves a los ojos. En ellos había tanta felicidad, que no cabían en sí debido a la intensa emoción. Después de todo lo sufrido... la vida les traía una nueva oportunidad de vivir felices... el uno a lado del otro... siempre juntos... y junto a los dos hijos que ahora tendrían...

... Y regresaron a la aldea, prometiéndose que visitarían ese lugar más seguido...

"¡Oíste, Kaori! ¡Te dije que estarían bien!" Exclamó a lo bajito un chico de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejitas de Inu sosteniendo una espada estilo occidental en una de sus manos. La chica a su lado, de una edad casi cercana a la suya, de cabello negro, ojos dorados y orejitas de Inu, una blanca y otra negra, observó por el rabillo del ojos a la pareja caminar, dichosa de la vida, por lo que ella no puede evitar alzar la vista al cielo con cansancio.

"Tienes razón, oniichan. Okaa y otou están bien. Creo que fui yo la exagerada que se negaba a creerte. Me disculpo por mi grave falta. Espero que chichihue no nos regañe por andarnos fugando a visitar la otra época..." Dijo la chica, su hermana, que respondía al nombre de Kaori.

"Descuida, imouto-chan. Mejor preocúpate por hahahue, porque podemos morir..." Dijo el chico hanyou, de unos aproximados 17 años, dando un gran salto, seguido de su siempre impaciente hermanita menor, que aún no sabía usar ni sus poderes sobrenaturales... ni la energía espiritual heredada de su madre...

¡Y eso que era la hija mitad hanyou de una nata miko y un hanyou terco y poderoso!

**_¿Owari?_**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Kemari:**_ Juego de pelota japonés

_**Oniichan:**_ Hermano mayor

_**Chichihue:**_ Una forma muy respetuosa de decir padre

_**Imouto:**_ Hermana menor

_**Hahahue:**_ Una forma muy respetuosa de decir madre

**PS.** Espero que les haya gustado. De cualquier forma, ya saben que publicaré el segundo epílogo pronto.

Por si acaso, aclararé algo de este epílogo. Digamos que el Isao que salió durante el Fic regresó a su época, pero ese período ya no fue modificado, digamos que... al final se crearon dos futuros alternos para Inuyasha y Kagome: el futuro que están por compartir con ahora sus dos hijos (Isao y Kaori) y el futuro en que el que no están juntos (Isao está solito :S). Espero que haya quedado claro eso :S

Los veo pronto :) ¡Los quiero mucho!

¡Dejen Reviews!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	13. Omake: Cosas de Mujeres

**Disclaimer:**_Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos distribuidores. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por motivo de ocio en mis FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_Me tardé un poco, pero bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Y yo he cumplido, he aquí el omake, luego vienen los epílogos :) no crean que me he olvidado._

_Por cierto, espero que me dejen reviews, diciéndome qué les pareció el omake :)_

_Gracias de Antemano._

**¿Un Bebé?**

**De Hidari Kiyota**

_**Omake: Cosas de mujeres.**_

Estaba el día muy bonito allá afuera como para sentirse deprimido... o tener pereza de hacer las cosas. Era tan bonito que inspiraba alegría por donde quiera que volteases. Tan bello y admirable que serías capaz de levantarte por propio pie y salir feliz a hacer actividades de trabajo diario que ni siquiera harías reproches por ello...

... Tan bonito que era seguro que ofukuro tendría todas las intenciones que disfrutara el día antes de tener que viajar a alguna aldea lo suficientemente grande como para hacer las compras...

Aquel jovencito de 15 años y que dejaba entrever su cabello plateado por entre las sabanas de su futon se dio una vuelta en él y, una vez boca abajo, alzó ligeramente la cabeza y abrió un ojo, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta corrediza de shoji que tenía a su izquierda.

Raro.

... Ahora que lo pensaba bien... se suponía que ofukuro debía estar ahí para evitar que huyera de los rayos del sol. Y eso era demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no estaba ahí para hacerlo madrugar...

... ¡Sí, sí¡Tenía 15 años y estaba en todo su derecho de levantarse tarde¡Además en su defensa tenía que espetar que una pareja no le había permitido dormir la noche anterior! Aunque su mamá repitiera hasta el hartazgo que cuando ella era joven tenía que madrugar para poder aprender... él _no_ necesitaba eso... ¿Verdad? Aunque de cualquier forma, mamá siempre lo hacía aprender cosas que no imaginaba a qué le servirían...

Era un día _tan_ misteriosamente bonito...

... No, no. Eso **nunca** podía estar bien. Como que se llamaba Isao que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con su ofukuro.

Se puso de pie, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Luego se talló una de sus orejitas de inu, orejas muy adoloridas, y bostezó. Luego se encaminó pesadamente hacia la puerta de shoji y la corrió. Sabía que si lo pensaba mucho volvería a su futon y no se levantaría jamás, así que se internó en el corredor en pos de su madre.

Maldecía con todas sus letras a la luna menguante. Era su culpa.

Su casa no era nada modesta, debía admitir. Su casa era la más grande en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero eso no era de gran importancia. En casa sólo vivían ellos dos, y su madre, como la miko de la aldea, siempre estaba feliz de recibir a los forasteros en su casa...

Su madre era joven y muy hermosa. El hecho de tener un hijo adolescente no había arruinado en nada su remarcada y pronunciada belleza... mucho menos le había matado todos los pretendientes. Pero, así como sentían respeto por ella, era mucho del temor que él mismo infundía. Desde luego que su madre siempre rechazaba a todos los pretendientes, pero era su presencia la que afectaba a todos.

Su madre, una miko. Una sagrada miko que se supone que debe exterminar seres demoniacos... tenía un hijo que era mitad y mitad.

Desde luego que también estaba la gente que le tenía repulsión por haberse metido con un ser demoníaco del cual había resultado él. Pero su madre siempre terminaba haciendo bromas con eso. _"Sí hubieran estado en mi lugar, hubieran hecho lo mismo"_, _"y se supone que eso debe ser... ¿Malo?"_, _"Lo amaba..."_ ... esas solían ser frases propias de su okaasan.

De cualquier forma, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea. Era su madre. Punto. Y aunque su madre decía esas cosas, ella había sido mancillada por aquel que era su padre. Por lo que él estaba en categoría de _**Bastardo error**_. Mamá siempre hablaba maravillas de él... aunque siempre recalcaba que tenía un humor de los mil demonios, cosa que, por fortuna, no había heredado... _aparentemente_, porque a pesar de aquello tenía un terrible humor cuando bien se lo proponía... o cuando mamá no le dejaba tener su siesta. De cualquier forma, mamá nunca había estado con él... por el temor a un rechazo superior a algo que él podía comprender justo ahora...

Odiaba al tipo. Con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Hola mi amor!" Le llamó una feliz voz desde las lejanías, cerca del estanque de su casa. Isao volvió sus ojos dorados hacia donde le llamaban, encontrando a su sonriente madre sosteniendo el arco y apuntando una flecha directamente hacia él. El ojidorado suspiró extrañado. No era habitual en su madre _**NO**_ ir a despertarlo en las mañanas...

Definitivamente su madre era rara.

Muy rara.

"Ohayou, okaasan" Saludó él desde el corredor de la casa, semi-esbozando una sonrisa, para posteriormente de un salto acercarse a su madre. Ella... era simplemente hermosa: sus cabellos negros azabaches le caían por la espalda como finas cascadas de ébano; sus ojos almendrados y su aperlada tez... atributos que sólo eran resaltados más por el hecho de que usaba trajes de miko... ¡Y vaya que era una miko de lo mas anti-convencional!. Isao se acercó a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo has dormido, mi amor?" Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, viéndole con el cariño y la devoción de una madre.

"Mal, okaasan. Anoche fue luna menguante" Le recordó él mientras retrocedía un par de pasos hasta un árbol y se detenía ahí, viendo fijamente a su madre. Ella roló los ojos con cara de pregunta, haciendo que él suspirara. ¡Su madre _**sí**_ que era rara! "¡Máááááááá¡Recuerda que en luna menguante mis orejas se ponen insoportables!" Chilló Isao, bastante alterado por aquello "¡Nada en esta casa me dejó dormir¡Y algunos de tus invitados sí que fueron _ruidosos_¿Recuerdas la pareja de recién casados que llegó anoche...?" De repente sus mejillas estaban rojas. Su madre dejó de tensar el arco y volvió su vista donde su hijo, roja de molestia y con los ojos más abiertos que un plato.

"¡Isao Higurashi¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar cosas que no te incumben¡Te eduqué para que respetaras la privacidad de otras personas!" Preguntó su madre sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos. Isao sólo atinó a rolar sus ojos con aburrición y bostezó. "¡Hmpf! En todo caso, eso explica porque hoy te has levantado más tarde... o más bien, por qué te he dejado dormir hasta más tarde. No es culpa tuya, lo sabes..." Su madre sonrío nuevamente, esta vez con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas tan perfectas.

Su madre era una tennyo caída del cielo... y él sólo era el bastardo hijo de demonio que no le dejaba entrar al tenkai.

"¡Okaasan¡Estas pensando en él¿Verdad!" Farfulló él, iracundo ante la siniestra idea de que ella pensara en aquel hombre. Su madre agitó la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de evadir la pregunta, pero Isao sólo le clavó la mirada inquisitivamente.

"Etto... ¿No quieres ir a dormir un poco, mi amor¡Tu okaa será buena y te dejará dormir mucho antes de que vayamos al pueblo a comprar cosas necesarias para la casa!" Trató de razonar ella, poco convincentemente.

"¡Okaasan¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en _ese_**idiota**! Si Inuyasha nos hubiese querido a los dos...¡¿No crees que ya nos hubiera encontrado mucho tiempo atrás¡Seguro que el tipo ni siquiera sabe que seguimos con vi...!" La ira de Isao comenzaba a alcanzar viejos niveles perdidos, que siempre se encendían cuando hablaba de aquél que era su padre.

"¡Te equivocas¡Yo sé que él nos ha estado buscando!" La voz de su madre retumbó de repente, acallándolo. Y cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que las palabras que él había pronunciado le habían afectado más de lo imaginado.

¡Que idiota era!

De repente hubo un incómodo silencio que se los tragó a ambos. Él quedó con la vista fija en ella y su madre sólo veía al suelo. Había cosas que dolían en la vida de ambos, pero era algo que ella como su madre había decidido por el bien suyo, de ella... de su bastardo padre.

"Mamá... te prometo que te compraré algo bonito mañana que vayamos al pueblo... pero no quiero que llores más. Sé que no te puedo pedir que te olvides de pap... de oyaji. Sé que lo amas..." Su madre alzó la vista con incredulidad al escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Acaso tanto se notaba¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada? "Se te nota tanto cuando hablas sobre él. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que ambos ya no estarán juntos..." Le dijo él, con una sonrisa triste.

Era como si su hijo anhelara en lo más profundo de su corazón el haberse criado con su padre... Con Inuyasha.

Por un momento... a Kagome le pareció que su pequeño Isao ya estaba listo para afrontar la vida por si mismo. Le pareció que... él comprendía su dolor.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, mientras se acercaba a él y le tocaba una orejita "mi amor... ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a dormir un rato más?" Preguntó ella, acariciando la orejita. Él parpadeó confundido y de pronto se sintió más cansado.

¡Su madre estaba jugando sucio¡Ella sabía perfectamente que cuando le acariciaba las orejas le daba mucho sueño!

"Okaasan, has jugado sucio..." Murmuró él con molestia mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo. Su madre rió traviesamente. Había sido pillada en su travesura. "¡Como sea¡Me vengaré, mamá! Pero ahora iré a dormir un poco más..." Dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras lo hacía, sintió el terrible vértigo tragándoselo vivo. Y aunque no quiso comprender el motivo, su subconsciente había entendido el motivo por el que se sentía así.

Posteriormente, salió huyendo de ahí a tal velocidad que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerro en menos de un santiamén.

Su madre se quedó en el patio de la gran casona, con la vista fija en la puertecilla de shoji de la habitación de su hijo. Él... él lo sabía, lo sentía... pero no lo quería creer. Era algo que el destino les tenía preparados.

Había llegado el día.

Le demostraría a su hijo que su destino era estar junto a Inuyasha...

Y entonces Kagome estaría por siempre a lado de su amado Inuyasha...

Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos, atrayendo su atención repentinamente. Fue cuando encontró la enojada mirada de su hijo fija en ella, viéndole con unas terribles ganas de romper algo.

¿Estaría de más mencionar la terrible conexión que tenía con su hijo?

"¡Feh¡Claro¡Cosas de Mujeres!" Exclamó su hijo justo cuando cerraba de un golpe la puerta, quedando en el interior...

**Fin del Omake**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**GLOSARIO:**

_**Shoji:**_ es el papel que utilizan los japoneses en las puertas

_**Tennyo:**_ Dama celestial o similar, algo así como decir que es un ángel.

_**Tenkai:**_ Cielo, paraíso... ustedes entienden.

_**Etto...:**_ es como decir "Esto..." o "uhm...", algo así.

**PS.** Quisiera dejar claro unos pequeños detalles que saqué a relucir con mi pequeño omake:

**1.** Isao se convierte en humano todas las noches de luna creciente, pero también, por su misma cualidad, las noches de luna menguante, todos sus sentidos youkai se agudizan mucho, he ahí la explicación del por qué sus orejitas estaban tan sensibles.

**2.** Si recuerdan, en cierta ocasión, Isao mencionó que un día, mientras estaban en el pueblo, su madre se encontró con Inuyasha. Bueno, este omake se sitúa un día antes de tal acontecimiento.

**3.** Con lo último que gritó Isao, al final también se menciona lo mucho que se nota como se conocen. Isao gritó aquello porque se le antojó que era una soberana estupidez lo que su madre pensaba.

Espero que les haya gustado :) ya saben que aún faltan algunos capítulos mas, así que no se me alarmen, ahora que estoy en vacaciones haré mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir más y más. ¡Cuidense mucho y Gracias por todos sus reviews¡Sigan acumulando reviews, tengo preparada una sorpresa al final :)!

¡Dejen reviews!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
